The Land of Undead
by are.key.take.tour
Summary: Domino City. Kota mati dengan zombie sebagai penduduknya. Hal ini berawal dari virus milik Kaiba Corp yang merebak dan mengubah penduduk kota menjadi zombie. Namun, sekelompok wartawan, turis, dan ilmuwan terpaksa terjun ke dalam kota terkutuk. COMPLETE.
1. The Beginning

**A/N : **Inilah hasil colab bersama dengan **Sora Tsubameki**!! Bagian Yugi dkk diselesaikan oleh **Coolkid4869 **dan bagian akhir diselesaikan oleh **Sora Tsubameki. **Kenapa ide ini bisa muncul? Berawal dari chatting gaje kedua author, malah bikin mereka memplot cerita ini. heheh. Enjoy, folks!

**Disclaimer : **Kazuki Takahashi owns the characters. Dan ceritanya rada-rada nyerempet sama Resident Evil. Maaf, ya. Hohoho. Ini gara-gara **Coolkid4869 **yang keseringan nonton film zombie dan main _Plants VS Zombies. _*gak nyambung*

**Warning **: Gore. Darah dimana-mana. Buat yang gak kuat darah, jangan memaksakan diri. Tapi, untuk chapter 1 masih aman, kok. Hehe. Ada juga adegan menjijikan, mayat dimana-mana, dan tentu sedikit bumbu romance dan humor. Pairingnya adalah : Puppyshipping karena kedua author penggemar berat puppyshipping, puzzleshipping, tendershipping, bronzeshipping, dan kata **Sora Tsubameki **mau ada heartshipping. Masih butuh konfirmasi dari pencetus pairing mengenai keabsahannya... *apa, deh...*

* * *

**--Chapter 1: The Begining--**

Suara deru mobil terdengar menembus heningnya padang pasir. Tak jauh di puncak bukit pasir, melunucurlah sebuah jeep berlapis metal yang tebal. Kacanya tampak begitu tebal dan sengaja digelapkan untuk mengaburkan para pengendara yang ada di dalamnnya. Di bagian belakang sebelah kanan kendaraan terdapat logo perusahaan dengan nama '_Dohma TV'. _Sudah bisa ditebak kalau orang-orang di dalam jeep tersebut adalah kru televisi.

"Baiklah. Sekarang kita akan mengulang kembali rencana kita begitu sampai di kota itu." ujar seorang pemuda bertubuh mungil dan berambut unik. Rambut tiga warnanya tampak mencolok dan bergoyang-goyang dimainkan angin. Ia mengeluarkan secarik kertas lusuh yang sudah terlalu sering ia baca dan lipat. "Jou, kau tahu apa yang harus kau lakukan begitu sampai di kota itu, kan?"

Pemuda berambut pirang yang dipanggil Jou tampak mengangguk pelan. Wajahnya menampakkan sedikit kekhawatiran.

"Sejujurnya, Yugi. Aku tidak terlalu yakin dengan liputan ini..." gumam Jou pelan. Dikesampingkannya _handycam_ Sony yang sedang ia setting barusan. Mata cokelatnya menatap lurus ke arah mata lavender milik Yugi, sang pria mungil berambut bintang. "Mungkin, tidak seharusnya kita menerima tawaran Dartz untuk meliput --- 'kota' itu…"

Yugi hanya bisa menghela napas panjang. Yah, kekhawatiran sahabatnya itu masuk akal juga. Siapa yang tidak ketakutan saat harus memasuki kota mati yang seluruh penduduknya adalah zombie yang kelaparan akan daging segar? Ia sendiri juga mengalami rasa takut dan tidak senang saat mendapat perintah dari bosnya, Dartz, untuk meliput ke kota yang sekarang dikenal sebagai Zombie Land. Memang, terdengar seperti taman hiburan, tapi apa yang ada di sana bukanlah hiburan sama sekali, melainkan horor.

Kejadian ini berawal dari Kaiba Corporation yang melakukan penelitian ilmiah mengenai obat yang akan menyembuhkan penyakit apapun. Menurut sebagian orang, tujuan utama penelitian tersebut adalah untuk menghidupkan kembali adik CEO Kaiba Corp, Mokuba, setelah meninggal karena kanker otak. Sang CEO, Kaiba Seto, menempatkan pusat penelitian obat tersebut di kota yang dulu bernama Domino. Sayangnya, obat itu berkembang diluar kemauan mereka. Obat itu bermutasi menjadi virus yang mengubah mereka menjadi zombie. Lebih parahnya lagi, kontaminasi virus ini bisa ditularkan melalui gigitan atau goresan kecil sekalipun.

Sejak kejadian itu, Domino semakin dipenuhi zombie dari hari ke hari. Kaiba Corp yang dituntut oleh pemerintah untuk bertanggung jawab melakukan karantina pada kota tersebut dan mengungsikan para penduduk yang masih selamat. Sekarang, tinggal para zombie saja yang menghuni kota itu. Domino sendiri tidak dihancurkan oleh pemerintah maupun pihak Kaiba Corp karena alasan penelitian. Kaiba Seto beberapa hari yang lalu telah mengutus tim peneliti beserta tim pengawalnya untuk mengambil sampel darah zombie tersebut dan membawanya kembali ke Tokyo demi kelangsungan penelitian. Banyak pihak yang menentang akan keputusan gegabah sang CEO muda ini, namun kekuatan perusahaan Kaiba terlalu besar hingga tak ada satupun yang mau memprotes lebih lanjut.

Itulah sebabnya Dartz selaku CEO _Dohma TV_ mengutus Yugi, wartawan terbaiknya, untuk meliput langsung ke Zombie Land. Ia yakin, dengan pengalaman sekaliber Yugi, wartawan bertubuh mungil itu sanggup meliput dan kembali ke Tokyo dengan selamat. Selain itu, sang kameraman sekaligus fotografer, Jounouchi Katsuya, adalah mantan ketua geng berandalan yang paling ditakuti di Tokyo. Kemampuan bertarungnya tak diragukan lagi, sama seperti kemampuannya menangkap peristiwa-peristiwa unik melalui lensa kameranya. Honda Hiroto juga dimasukkan ke dalam tim berkat keahliannya menembak. Selain kemampuan menembaknya, ia juga seorang mantan _racer_ yang cukup berprestasi.

Jadi, itulah mereka. Mutou Yugi, Jounouchi Katsuya, dan Honda Hiroto. Tiga orang yang tergabung dalam satu tim untuk meliput kejadian dibalik tembok karantina kota Domino dan menyelidiki kebenaran dibalik fenomena itu.

"Kita sudah hampir sampai. Pintu masuknya sudah terlihat." kata Honda memberitahu dua orang penumpang lainnya.

Yugi dan Jou langsung mengalihkan pandangan mereka ke sebuah titik di tengah padang pasir. Awalnya, hanya terlihat seperti garis tebal yang kabur karena fatamorgana, namun semakin lama bentuknya semakin jelas. Garis lurus itu adalah sebuah tembok tebal dengan tinggi melebihi 10 meter. Bentangannya begitu panjang sampai-sampai ujungnya menghilang di balik horizontal. Di puncak tembok terdapat beberapa pasukan khusus dan militer yang berjaga-jaga dengan senjata termutakhir. Tak ketinggalan beberapa senapan mesin tercanggih tampak menghiasi beberapa titik di dinding tersebut.

"Mana pintu masuknya?" tanya Jou kebingungan. Ia berusaha sebisa mungkin menemukan pintu masuk dari jarak yang demikian jauhnya, namun gagal.

"Masa' kita mau masuk lewat pintu masuknya? Mereka pasti tidak akan mengizinkan!" kata Honda. Ia telah menghentikan kendaraan dan mematikan mesin mobil. Mereka perlu menghemat bensin untuk perjalanan di Domino meskipun persediaan bensin mereka lebih dari cukup.

"Betul juga," gumam Jou malu. "Yug, kau ada ide?"

"Menurut Varon, seharusnya ada jalan tembus rahasia menuju kota bagian dalam. Jalan tersebut dibuat sejak lama sebelum kota terinfeksi virus. Kalau tidak salah…" Yugi mengeluarkan GPS canggih yang diberikan oleh Varon kepadanya. "Ini dia! Sebuah bunker rahasia dengan pintu masuk tepat menuju kota Domino!"

"Tunggu sebentar. Bunker? Berarti, mobil ini tidak akan muat, Yugi!" kata Honda, mulai panik. Ia tidak yakin mereka bisa bertahan semenit di dalam kota tanpa mobil berlapis baja mereka ini.

"Tidak. Menurut penelusuran Varon, bunker itu cukup besar untuk dilewati jeep kita. Karena, bunker itu dulu digunakan sebagai tempat penyaluran rahasia barang-barang penelitian Kaiba Corp. Truk-truk besar sering keluar masuk dari tempat itu."

"Bagaimana kalau bunker itu dijaga?" tanya Jou.

"Aku sedikit ragu. Bunker itu sudah lama tidak dipakai, bahkan jauh sebelum Kaiba mencetuskan ide pengembangan virus tersebut. Bunker itu nantinya akan bermuara pada gudang persediaan bahan mentah milik Kaiba Corp."

"Apakah cukup aman?" Kali ini giliran Honda yang bertanya.

"Masalah aman atau tidak aman, aku tidak tahu. Tapi, rasanya batas aman dan tidak aman akan menjadi kabur begitu kita menjajakkan kaki di kota itu." balas Yugi suram sambil membuka sebuah peta usang. "Peta ini Varon dapatkan setelah berhasil membobol jaringan rahasia milik Kaiba Corp. Seperti kalian lihat, peta ini adalah peta yang menunjukkan tempat-tempat penting milik Kaiba Corp di dalam kota tersebut."

"Hmm… Sepertinya kota itu betul-betul dikuasai oleh Kaiba, ya." gumam Honda sambil mencermati tiap titik penting di kota . Bunker yang menjadi tujuan utama mereka sudah ditandai dengan tanda X besar berwarna merah tua. "Lihatlah. Di setiap sudut kota, pasti ada gedung-gedung yang berbau Kaiba Corp. Pantas saja Kaiba terlihat begitu depresi saat virus itu menjangkiti masyarakat dan diliarang pengembangannya oleh pemerintah. Ia pasti rugi besar."

"Serugi apapun si kantung uang itu, tidak akan membuatnya bangkrut." dengus Jou. Ia sedikit kesal dengan tindakan semena-mena Kaiba. Ia dengan seenak hati menyuruh ilmuwannya untuk meneliti obat yang akan membangkitkan kembali adiknya. Begitu obat itu gagal, ia malah melarikan diri dan menutupi semuanya dari media massa. Yang lebih buruk lagi, setelah sekian lama terlupakan, Kaiba mengutus beberapa ilmuwannya untuk kembali melanjutkan penelitian dan mengambil sampel darah. Itu sama saja dengan mengirimkan suplai makanan segar kepada sekawanan singa yang kelaparan. Jou tidak berani memikirkan bagaimana nasib para ilmuwan dan pengawalnya itu.

Tunggu, bukankah nasib mereka sama saja dengan nasib para ilmuwan itu? Diutus untuk menjadi santapan singa juga kan? Maksudnya, zombie?

Jou bergidik ngeri saat membayangkan zombie-zombie itu nanti. Sebelum kejadian ini terjadi, ia hanya menganggap zombie cerita khayalan dan mitos. Zombie tidak mungkin ada di kehidupan nyata. Namun, pandangannya – dan seluruh umat manusia di bumi – berubah drastis begitu rekaman yang disiarkan oleh sumber tak dikenal menunjukkan horor di dalam kota Domino pasca merebaknya virus. Sungguh, pemandangan yang mengerikan. Jou yang sudah sering terjun untuk meliput dan menangkap gambar-gambar peperangan di medan perang paling sadis pun sampai harus kabur ke kamar mandi dan mengeluarkan seluruh sarapannya. Betul-betul pemandangan yang mengerikan. Ia tak tahu bagaimana nasib orang yang merekamnya. Kemungkinan besar, ia sudah menjadi bagian dari zombie-zombie yang ia rekam aksinya. Ya, itu kemungkinannya.

Aneh memang, kenapa tiga orang ini mau saja datang ke lokasi yang luar biasa berbahaya, meskipun kemampuan bertarung mereka melebihi wartawan-wartawan lainnya. Hanya ada satu jawaban untuk hal itu.

Ketenaran.

Ketiganya mengincar ketenaran di bidangnya masing-masing. Bila Yugi berhasil mendapatkan wawancara eksklusif dengan salah seorang ilmuwan yang diutus Kaiba Seto ke dalam Domino, reputasinya sebagai wartawan terbaik pasti akan tersebar luas. Namanya akan semakin dikenal dan ia akan semakin dikagumi. Penghargaan sudah pasti akan ia dapatkan tahun ini apabila berita itu berhasil ia liput. Sementara Katsuya, ia mengincar ketenaran, namun di bidang fotografi dan sinematografi. Jarang sekali ada rekaman nyata mengenai zombie-zombie di kota Domino. Rekaman paling terakhir dan teruji keasliannya adalah rekaman yang sudah disebutkan sebelumnya. Bahkan, rekaman itu mendapatkan penghargaan dari asosiasi fotografer dan perfilman seluruh dunia. Sayang, pembuat video tersebut tidak pernah menunjukkan batang hidungnya. Sebagai fotografer sekaligus kameraman, Jou bertekad akan merekam seluruh kejadian yang ada di kota Domino dan membawanya pulang. Penghargaan, kekayaan, dan tentunya ketenaran akan segera ia miliki. Honda juga memiliki motif yang sama. Ketenaran. Ia tidak mengincar penghargaan seperti kedua sahabatnya, namun ia mengincar kehidupan jetset yang menanti bila ia berhasil keluar kota zombie itu dan menceritakannya pada seluruh dunia. Mungkin, dengan menulis biografinya selama berada di balik tembok karantina bisa membuatnya setenar dan sekaya JK Rowling.

"Baiklah." kata Honda. Ia mulai menyalakan kembali mesin mobil yang sempat ia matikan. "Kita akan menuju bunker sekarang. Sudah siap, semuanya?" Terlihat Yugi dan Jou membalas dengan anggukan pelan. Keyakinan dan keteguhan hati mereka tampak dari raut wajah masing-masing. "Oke. Domino City, kami datang!"

XXX

Sementara itu di sudut lainnya,

Pria berkulit sepucat mayat sedang sibuk membolak-balik peta kulinernya. Disampingnya duduk dua orang temannya dengan ekspresi sulit diprediksi. Yang berkulit sedikit hitam mulai jengah. Dia mulai mengeluh dan menyandarkan punggungnya di kursi penumpang. Perjalanan kali ini sangat melelahkan. Mereka berencana memasuki kawasan wisata yang jarang dikunjungi orang. Rencana sudah tersusun dengan sangat matang. Mereka mulai mencoba menemukan petunjuk arah jalan yang tertulis di peta. Semestinya setelah melewati gardu terakhir ini mereka akan memasuki kawasan wisata berpanorama alam. Namun, nasib mujur tak selamanya berpihak pada mereka. Mereka mulai kehilangan arah.

Kawannya yang beranting dadu mulai berulah. Dia benar-benar muak dengan kedua kawannya ditambah seorang pemandu wisata yang merangkap sebagai supir mereka itu.

"Kau yakin ini jalannya?" Otogi mulai memecah kesunyian. Tak dapat dipungkiri betapa sunyinya areal tersebut. Bahkan tak ada satu burung pun yang sudi berkicau di siang hari yang cerah ini. Semuanya serasa mati. Bahkan aura horor mulai terasa mencekam. Hanya deru mesin yang terdengar meramaikan perjalanan mereka.

"Seharusnya kalian mengikuti saranku untuk tidak melewati tikungan itu!" Otogi masih saja mengoceh.

"Tenanglah!" Pria berkulit gelap mulai menginterupsi. Semestinya perjalanan mereka akan menyenangkan. Dia yang menyarankan kedua temannya untuk mencoba mengambil jalur lain, memotong tikungan dan merengsek masuk ke dalamnya. Kini semuanya di luar dugaan. Dia kira dia akan menemukan suatu hal yang lebih menyenangkan dibandingkan tujuan mereka semula. Tak disangka semuanya akan berantakan. Kini mereka malah tersesat di areal tak berpenghuni.

Deru mesin masih menggema. Mereka makin bergerak masuk. Beberapa semak belukar tergilas rapi oleh ban mobil. Kini pemandangan di depan mereka makin sulit untuk dikenali.

"Kita putar arah." Malik akhirnya menyerah. Dia mencoba mengakhiri petualangan gilanya. Perjalanan mereka sepertinya sudah terlampau jauh. Sejauh mata memandang yang ada hanya gundukan tanah kering dan ilalang setinggi pinggang orang dewasa.

Saat mobil mulai berputar, suatu 'incident' mulai terjadi.

"Oh, shit! Mengapa mobil busuk ini harus kehabisan bensin di saat seperti ini?" Malik mulai hilang akal. Kedua temannya tak kalah paniknya. Bahkan Otogi mulai mencengkram kerah Malik dan menghempaskannya ke gundukan tanah kering.

"Brengsek kau. Ini semua karena ulahmu!" Otogi mulai panik. Berada di kawasan tak dikenal dengan bekal seadanya tidak akan pernah membuat keadaan terlihat lebih baik. Sang pemandu wisata hanya terdiam menahan getaran tubuhnya. Diam-diam dia menyesali kesediaannya untuk memandu mereka memasuki kawasan wisata 'aneh' ini. Ya, uang memang membutakan segalanya. Dengan bayaran yang melebihi rata-rata dia senang-senang saja untuk menyewakan mobil dan mengikuti permintaan mustahil ketiga kawanan tersebut.

"Sudahlah, tak ada gunanya kalian bertengkar." Ryou yang sejak tadi terdiam mulai angkat bicara.

"Sebaiknya kita jalan kaki saja." Ryou mengomando di depan. Yang lain mulai mengikuti dari belakang. Kendaraan mereka tinggalkan. Setelah berada di luar areal ini mereka bisa meminta bantuan kepada perusahaan derek terdekat untuk menjemput mobil mereka. Akhirnya mereka melanjutkan perjalanan.

"Cih!" Ryou mulai membuang peta kulinernya begitu saja. Percuma, tak ada petunjuk apapun untuk mengeluarkan mereka dari areal tersebut.

XXX

Tak jauh dari kawasan itu,

"Setelah ini kita pulang." Yami mulai mengeluarkan segala peralatan dari dalam koper hitamnya. Dia mulai menghujamkan jarum suntik ke arah kepala mayat zombie yang membusuk didepannya. Disampingnya ada dua ilmuwan lainnya, Mai dan Marik. Yang lain berbaris mengelilingi, membentuk barikade dan berjaga dengan senapan laras panjang.

"Hei, ambilkan aku beberapa tabung reaksi lagi!" dengan cekatan dia mulai menadahkan tangan dan menerima tabung reaksi dari partner kerjanya. Mai.

"Marik, segera simpan cairan ini ke dalam _cool box_ yang kita bawa." Yami mulai mengerjakan dengan kecepatan tinggi. Hari sudah mulai gelap. Mereka tidak boleh terlambat sedetik pun. Bisa-bisa nyawa mereka yang jadi taruhannya. Penjagaan beberapa _bodyguard _tentu tak dapat mengimbangi serangan makhluk-makhluk menjijikkan itu. Mereka kalah banyak. Para zombie itu tak kenal lelah, tak kenal sakit, dan tak kenal hati. Yang mereka punya hanya insting, persis seperti insting hewan liar yang kelaparan dan memburu daging segar. Mereka bukan lagi manusia, meski awalnya mereka berasal dari spesies yang sama. Para zombie sudah bermutasi dan membentuk spesies baru. Darah mereka sudah bersatu dengan beberapa jenis virus baru hingga daging manusia yang mereka makan dapat menghasilkan nutrisi, dan darah manusia tak menggumpal di alat pencernaannya. Virus itu mulai merebak, mengendalikan kesadaran otak besar, lalu mulai mengendalikan keseimbangan otak kecilnya. Senjata apapun tak akan mempan untuk membunuh mereka. Perkembangbiakan mereka perlahan mulai berubah mirip seperti perkembangan koloni virus didalamnya. Mereka bisa berfragmentasi dan membentuk bagian tubuh yang rusak. Seolah tak kenal mati, para zombie itu masih saja bisa bergerak bahkan hanya dengan sebagian potongan tubuhnya. Satu cara agar mereka bisa mati, yaitu dengan menghancurkan otaknya, mengeluarkan cairan cerebelumnya yang berwarna abu-abu dan mulai membusuk.

"Argh, menjijikkan!" Yami mulai menarik masker dan menghirup oksigen didalamnya. Mereka mengambil sampel dengan pakaian lengkap. Kostum mereka mirip astronot, namun lebih fleksibel dan mendukung mereka untuk bergerak bebas. Mereka tidak memakai tutup kepala, hanya saja terdapat sebuah tabung oksigen mini yang terpasang disamping pinggangnya untuk berjaga-jaga.

"Misi komplit. Ayo kita kembali ke markas." dengan bergegas rombongan ilmuwan mulai bergerak. Bakura, sebagai kepala snipper tertangguh dipercayai Kaiba untuk menemani rombongan. Bakura mulai waspada, menaikkan senapannya hingga setinggi bahu. Kostumnya agak sedikit beda dengan kedua ilmuwan itu. Bakura mengenakan pakaian serba hitam dan rompi berisi tabung oksigen mini juga tergantung di pinggangnya. Kini mereka mulai bergegas meninggalkan tempat terkutuk itu. Kegiatan hari ini cukup sampai disini. Seolah sudah menjadi kegiatan rutin sehari-hari, mereka secara otomatis mulai melaju ke arah danau yang berada sekitar satu kilometer dari tempat mereka mengambil sampel. Mobil mereka parkir tepat di depan danau. Disana sudah menunggu perahu karet yang siap mengangkut mereka.

"Huf..sudah aman." Marik menghembuskan nafas lega. Setelah mereka melewati danau ini tak ada lagi yang perlu mereka khawatirkan. Walau masih masuk ke dalam areal berbahaya, setidaknya para zombie tak akan pernah sudi untuk menceburkan jasadnya ke dalam air. Ya, mungkin—belum ada yang meneliti keakuratannya sejauh ini. Namun hal tersebut sudah menjadi petunjuk pertahanan internasional untuk menghalau zombie. Sejak merebaknya virus jahanam itu, Kaiba Corp bersama pemerintah mulai bekerja sama untuk mengisolir daerah tersebut dengan menciptakan aliran sungai yang mengelilingi areal tersebut. Dengan begitu para zombie tak mungkin bisa keluar dari areal tersebut. Di pintu utara, tepatnya di seberang sungai sudah didirikan dinding beton setinggi 10 meter untuk menghadang kedatangan zombie. Hanya pintu selatan saja yang dibiarkan terbuka. Setidaknya tak ada berlapis-lapis pertahanan tentara. Hal ini bertujuan untuk kepentingan riset, sehingga memudahkan arus _mobile_ para ilmuwan. Di seberang sungai mereka mendirikan tenda darurat. Sebuah bunker berisi peralatan riset dan beberapa suplai makanan disediakan secara _continue_. Semua riset dikerjakan di zombie land. Beberapa data hasil penelitian dapat ditransfer lewat email. Hasil penelitian berupa barang bukti sesekali dikirim lewat udara menggunakan heli. Ancaman biologis itu sudah menjadi ancaman internasional. Tak ada hal lain yang dapat dilakukan selain dengan mengisolasi daerah tersebut dari luar.

"Kita sudah sampai." Mereka beranjak dari perahu karetnya, dan mendaratkan kakin di gundukan tanah seberang danau. Bakura mengambil langkah terdepan, disusul Yami, Marik, dan beberapa snipper jitu di belakangnya. Mereka mulai berjalan, dan tak lama terlihat sebuah bunker yang selama beberapa bulan terakhir ini menjadi tempat tinggal mereka.

"_Home sweet home_." Marik tersenyum miris, agak sedikit berkelakar untuk meredakan ketegangan yang sejak tadi menyelimuti mereka. Baru saja akan beranjak masuk, mereka dikejutkan oleh kehadiran tamu tak beberapa makhluk mengisi bunker mereka.

"Hei, siapa kalian?" Bakura refleks mengacungkan senapan, siap untuk menembak.

**To be continued**  


* * *

**A/N:** Mohon reviewnya minna! ^__^ **Sora Tsubameki **said : Coolkid san, arigatou!! *meluk-meluk coolkid* **Coolkid4869 : ***peluk Sora balik*


	2. Behind the Wall

**A/N : **Haaaii!! Ketemu lagi bersama saya, **Coolkid4869**!! Buat chapter ini, gue bersolo karir. Sora sibuk, sih. Hiks... Tapi, tenang! Sora bakal muncul dan membuat chapter berikutnya!!

**Disclaimer : **Karakter kepunyaan Kazuki Takahashi.

**Warning : **gore, blood, character death. Beneran, udah ada karakter yang mati. Baru 1, sih... Sama pairing di chapter berikutnya; puppyshipping, bronzeshipping, puzzleshipping, tendershipping, dan katanya Sora mau ada heartshipping.

Nah, ayo kita mulai aja ceritanya sekarang!

**

* * *

**

**--Chapter 2 : Behind the Wall--**

Yugi dan teman-temannya akhirnya sampai juga ke ujung lorong bunker yang telah mereka lewati. Beruntung, tidak ada satupun penjaga di ujung mulut bunker yang satunya, sehingga mereka bebas memasuki bunker. Mungkin alasan tidak dijaganya adalah sebuah pintu raksasa terbuat dari besi dengan kunci yang sudah cukup usang. Butuh usaha ekstra bagi Jou dan Yugi untuk membuka pintu besar itu dan mempersilakan jeep yang dikendarai Honda untuk melewatinya.

Jou dan Yugi bergegas kembali ke dalam jeep begitu pintu bunker sudah terbuka cukup lebar. Mereka sedikit takut zombie akan langsung menyerang mereka saat itu juga. Keduanya mengangguk memberi isyarat kepada Honda kalau mobil sudah aman untuk melaju.

Pemandangan yang menyambut mereka begitu keluar mulut bunker sangatlah tidak menyenangkan. Mereka berada di sebuah gudang yang luar biasa besar. Berkerat-kerat kotak berisi muatan yang belum pernah dibuka tampak menggunung hingga ke langit-langit gudang. Beberapa jendela tampak pecah berantakan dan sisanya yang tidak pecah tampak ditambal dengan papan-papan kayu yang dipaku begitu kuat ke dinding. Sepertinya, sempat ada orang yang mempertahankan diri di dalam gudang itu. Sayang, zombie-zombie itu terlalu banyak sampai-sampai pertahanan mereka tidak sanggup membendung para zombie.

"Hei, 2 orang diantara kita harus kembali mengunci pintu bunker." kata Honda. Matanya masih menatap waspada ke seluruh sudut bangunan. Siapa tahu ada zombie yang masih berkeliaran di dalam gudang. "Kita tidak mau para zombie itu keluar dan menginfeksi kota kita, kan?"

"Aku dan Yugi sudah turun tadi! Sekarang giliranmu!!" keluh Jou. Ekspresi horor tampak nyata sekali di wajah tampannya. "Kau, sih, enak saja duduk di dalam mobil mentang-mentang posisimu hanya seorang _driver_!!"

Honda mendelik saat mendengar balasan sinis dari Jou. "Baiklah! Kita tentukan dengan undian saja. Dua orang yang kalah suit harus mau menutup pintu itu!"

Maka, dimulailah suit mempertaruhkan nyawa. Mari kita skip adegan suit-suitan mereka ini. Hanya butuh 4 kali suit hingga didapatlah 2 orang yang tidak beruntung yang terpaksa keluar dari mobil dan menutup pintu bunker.

Jou dan Honda.

"Kenapa aku tidak pernah beruntung…" gerutu Jou sambil menuruni mobil. Pistol kecil yang telah menemaninya sejak ia remaja mulai ia keluarkan. Pemuda berambut pirang itu tidak mau ambil resiko tergigit bila zombie mendekatinya. Ia harus bisa menghabisinya sebelum zombie itu mendekatinya barang 10 meter sekalipun.

"Hati-hati, ya." kata Yugi memberi semangat dari dalam mobil. "Aku akan berusaha memberitahu kalian kalau ada sesuatu."

Jou dan Honda hanya memberikan acungan jempol ke arah wartawan bertubuh mungil itu. Mereka berdua berjalan dengan penuh waspada menuju pintu bunker yang masih terbuka lebar. Masih teringat di ingatan Jou betapa beratnya pintu itu. Butuh 2 orang dewasa untuk menggerakkannya dan butuh waktu sekitar 5 menit untuk menutupnya. Membayangkan 5 menit berada di luar mobil berlapis baja mereka cukup membuat kaki Jou gemetaran karena takut. Honda juga mengalami ketakutan yang sama dengan Jou. Selama ini ia aman berada di dalam mobil berlapis baja yang ia kendarai, tapi sekarang tubuhnya amat rentan pada serangan zombie yang entah ada dimana dan berapa. Yah, semoga saja pintu itu tidak seberat kelihatannya.

"Dalam hitungan ketiga. Satu, dua, tigaaa!!" Keduanya langsung mendorong pintu besi itu dengan sekuat tenaga. Beruntung partner Jou kali itu adalah Honda yang memiliki tubuh lebih kuat dibandingkan dengan Yugi, sehingga pekerjaan mereka menutup pintu semenit lebih cepat dari yang Jou perkirakan.

"Bagus." gumam Honda lega. Dibersihkannya debu yang sempat menempel di kedua telapak tangannya ke kemeja bajunya. Keringat mengucur deras dari pelipisnya. "Sekarang, ayo kita kembali ke dalam mobil."

Kedua rekan wartawan itu mulai berjalan kembali ke dalam mobl sebelum teriakan Yugi menghentikan langkah mereka.

"Di belakang kalian!!" seru Yugi panik sambil menunjuk sesuatu jauh di belakang keduanya.

Jou dan Honda langsung menoleh ke arah yang ditunjukkan oleh Yugi dengan jantung berdebar kencang. Tak jauh dari tempat mereka berdiri terdapat 4 sampai 5 zombie yang berjalan tertatih-tatih menuju makanan mereka. Potongan daging tampak menggantung di tangan dan kaki mereka, sementara wajah mereka sudah setengahnya hancur tak berbekas. Pakaian mereka compang-camping dan bau amis darah serta daging busuk yang menyengat mulai merebak dari tubuh mereka.

Baru sekitar 5 menit di Domino mereka sudah harus membuang-buang peluru? Yang benar saja…

Jou langsung mengarahkan mulut pistolnya tepat ke kawanan zombie yang semakin mendekat. Gerakan tersebut langsung diikuti oleh Honda yang masih ketakutan. Jou sendiri sudah lama membuang rasa takutnya entah kemana. Sudah tidak ada waktu baginya untuk ketakutan kalau mau selamat di kota itu.

Tembakan pertama Jou berikan kepada zombie yang posisinya paling depan. Tembakan tersebut tepat bersarang di antara kedua mata sang zombie. Ya. Jou tahu kalau titik lemah para zombie adalah kepalanya. Tembakan tepat ke kepala akan membunuh mereka untuk selamanya. Dan betul saja. Zombie yang baru menerima terkaman peluru dari Jou langsung ambruk ke lantai konkret gudang dan tidak bergerak lagi. Akhirnya ia benar-benar mati.

Zombie-zombie lainnya tetap berjalan perlahan-lahan menuju 3 santapan mereka. Tangan menjijikan penuh daging busuk dan darah kering mereka panjangkan dengan tujuan untuk merengkuh mangsa mereka lebih cepat. Geraman-geraman mengerikan terdengar dari 4 zombie yang masih tersisa.

"Cepatlah kalian masuk ke dalam mobil!!" seru Yugi dari dalam mobil. Tubuh mungilnya sudah ia pindahkan dari kursi penumpang ke kursi supir. Ia berniat untuk membawa kabur teman-temannya dari gudang mengerikan itu.

Honda mengangguk pada Jou. Untuk kali ini, Jou setuju seratus persen dengan Honda. Daripada mereka berlama-lama di tempat itu dan tidak mendapatkan berita sama sekali, lebih baik mereka segera melompat ke dalam mobil dan pergi mencari para ilmuwan Kaiba Corp yang sudah lebih dulu sampai.

"Ayo!!" seru Jou kepada Honda yang sedikit tertinggal. "Kau tidka mau menjadi santapan mereka, kan, Honda?!"

Sang mantan _racer _berambut sirip hiu itu hanya bisa menggeram kesal mendengar perkataan Jou. Siapa yang mau menghabiskan sisa hidupnya menjadi mayat hidup menjijikan seperti mereka? Tidak, terima kasih. Dibayar berapapun juga Honda tidak akan mau. Dengan semangat yang baru, Honda mempercepat larinya hingga ia berhasil menyusul Jou ke tempat mobil mereka berada. Senyum kemenangan tersungging di bibirnya.

Tepat sebelum Honda meraih pegangan pintu, sebuah tangan meraih pergelangan kakinya dari bawah mobil dan menariknya begitu kuat sehingga membuat Honda terjatuh. Ternyata sesosok zombie yang luput dari pengawasan Yugi berhasil merangkak di bawah mobil dan menanti mangsanya, yaitu Honda untuk kali ini. Dengan kekuatan yang tidak diduga-duga oleh Honda, zombie itu menarik pergelangan kaki Honda mendekati mulutnya yang sudah menganga lebar kelaparan.

Jou yang sempat terpaku melihat kejadian yang begitu cepat langsung mengarahkan mulut pistolnya ke kepala zombie terkutuk itu. Sayangnya, tembakan pistolnya melesat setelah sang zombie menghujamkan taringnya menembus daging Honda. Jeritan penuh kesakitan dan horor menggema ke seluruh sudut gudang yang besar itu.

"Ho... Honda..." bisik Jou ketakutan. Ia berjalan hati-hati mendekati sahabatnya sejak remaja itu. "Ka… Kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Dia menggigitku… Dia menggigitku…" ratap Honda penuh kengerian. Pergelangan kakinya tampak menjijikan dengan sebagian dagingnya terkoyak dan menampilkan warna putih dari tulang kaki sang _racer. _"Jou, dia mengigitku..."

Jou menelan ludah. Sudah pasti teman seperjuangannya ini akan segera berubah menjadi zombie. Tapi, kalau ia harus membunuh Honda, jujur, Jou tidak akan sanggup. Ia tak mungkin membunuh sahabat karibnya sendiri, kan?

"Jou..." Honda merangkak ke arah Jou dan meraih ujung celana jins yang dikenakan sang pemuda berambut pirang. "Tolong aku, Jou... Tolong..."

Jou masih terpaku di tempatnya, sementara 4 ekor zombie yang semula mereka lihat semakin dekat. Honda sendiri mulai menampakkan gejala-gejala akan berubah. Dengan kedekatan seperti ini, Honda bisa dengan mudah menerkam Jou dan menjadikan fotografer berambut pirang itu korban kedua untuk hari itu.

"JOU!!" Terdengar seruan dari arah mobil. Rupanya Yugi sudah menurunkan kaca jendela mobil berlapis baja mereka dan menyembulkan kepala uniknya itu melalui celah. "Kita sudah harus pergi sekarang! Honda sudah tidak bisa diselamatkan!! Cepat!!"

Honda tampak ketakutan mendengar perkataan Yugi. Pemuda bertubuh mungil itu ternyata bisa memikirkan pikiran semengerikan itu. Meninggalkannya seorang diri di tempat itu untuk membusuk bersama para zombie yang lainnya? "Yugi... Tolong aku... Kau tidak mungkin tega meninggalkanku disini, kan...?" ratap Honda penuh derita. Fokusnya sekarang beralih dari Jou ke Yugi. Tangannya yang berlumuran darah berusaha menggapai pegangan pintu.

"Maaf, Honda." bisik Yugi lemah. "Kau sudah terinfeksi. Kita tidak mungkin membawamu bersama kita."

Ekspresi kesal dan amarah mulai tampak di wajah kesakitan Honda. Dengan kecepatan yang luar biasa, ia berdiri dan meraih segenggam rambut pirang Jou. Jerit kesakitan dari Jou sendiri ia hiraukan. "BIARKAN AKU MASUK ATAU KULEMPAR JOU KE TENGAH-TENGAH ZOMBIE ITU!!" jerit Honda histeris sambil mengacungkan pistolnya ke kerumunan zombie yang semakin lama semakin dekat. Tangan kanannya masih menggenggam dengan erat rambut Jou dan menarikkan ke belakang sehingga kepala Jou bertumpu pada pundak Honda.

Yugi yang tidak mau kehilangan rekan lagi dengan sangat terpaksa membuka pintu dan turun untuk mempersilakan Honda menaikinya. Jou masih ia jadikan tameng. Senyum licik dan menyebalkan tampak di wajahnya yang mulai pucat. Mata cokelatnya sudah berubah menjadi warna merah yang mengerikan. Napasnya semakin memburu dan peluh-peluh keringat semakin membasahi wajahnya. Sudah bisa dipastikan kalau virus tersebut mulai merambah dan menggerogoti tubuhnya dari dalam. Dalam waktu kurang dari 1 menit, Honda sudah dipastikan akan bergabung bersama para zombie yang lainnya, meneror kota mati tersebut.

Sekarang, masalahnya adalah bagaimana Yugi bisa melepaskan Jou yang menjadi sandera? Kedekatan keduanya terlalu mengerikan dan apabila Honda berubah menjadi zombie, ia memiliki akses penuh ke leher Jou yang terekspos tepat di sampingnya. Satu gigitan ke leher pemuda berambut pirang itu akan membuat Yugi seorang diri dalam misi ini.

Langkah pemuda berambut sirip hiu itu terhenti seketika saat virus yang merasuki tubuhnya mulai mengambil alih. Tubuhnya yang tinggi tegap mulai kejang-kejang. Jou yang masih berada di sampingnya sebagai sandera mulai ketakutan. Kalau Honda berubah sekarang, sudah dipastikan ia akan menjadi santapan berikutnya.

"YUGI!!" jerit Jou putus asa.

Mendengar jeritan sahabatnya itu Mutou Yugi tersadar dari lamunannya dan mengarahkan pistol yang sudah tergenggam di tangan kanannya. Dengan tangan yang gemetaran, ia membidikkan mulut pistol tepat ke kepala Honda yang masih mengejang.

Tiba-tiba, tubuh Honda berhenti mengejang. Semuanya menjadi hening, dan hanya geraman mengerikan para zombie yang terdengar di gudang itu. Lalu...

Honda mengangkat kepalanya. Matanya yang merah menatap kosong ke arah Yugi yang masih menodongkan pistol ke arahnya. Kulit pucatnya mulai mengeluarkan bau busuk seperti mayat dan taring yang tajam tampak dari sela-sela mulutnya. Honda Hiroto telah seutuhnya menjadi zombie.

"YUGI!!" jerit Jou histeris. "TEMBAK DIA SEKARANG, BODOH!! KAU MAU AKU JADI HIDANGAN PERTAMANYA, HAH?!"

Yugi langsung tersadar dari lamunannya begitu mendengar jeritan histeris Jou. Dengan keteguhan hati, ia membidik Honda, sang zombie yang sekarang sedang meneliti mangsa segar di tangannya. Kepalanya mulai ia miringkan untuk bisa mengoyak daging segar yang menggoda yang terhidang tepat di sampingnya. Dengan gerakan yang cepat, Honda mulai menerkam leher Jou.

DOOR!! DOOR!! DOOR!!

Hondapun ambruk ke lantai gudang, tidak bernyawa setelah Yugi berhasil menyarangkan timah panas tepat ke tengkorak Honda.

"Jou, kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Yugi khawatir. Teman pirangnya ini sepertinya sangat trauma dan shock. Yah, siapapun juga pasti akan shock setelah mengalami kejadian mengerikan seperti itu. Telat semenit saja, lehernya pasti sudah tidak selamat. "Jou, bicaralah padaku..." pinta Yugi. Ia takut kalau-kalau Jou sudah tergigit oleh Honda. Semoga saja itu tidak terjadi.

"… Aku yang menyetir…" gumam Jou, masih shock. Dengan gerakan lunglai, ia menaiki mobil dan duduk di sisi kursi supir, sementara Yugi mengisi kursi penumpang. Mobil dinyalakan dan mereka berdua meninggalkan gudang beserta rekan mereka.

XXX

"_Home sweet home_." Marik tersenyum miris, agak sedikit berkelakar untuk meredakan ketegangan yang sejak tadi menyelimuti mereka. Baru saja akan beranjak masuk, mereka dikejutkan oleh kehadiran tamu tak beberapa makhluk mengisi bunker mereka.

"Hei, siapa kalian?" Bakura refleks mengacungkan senapan, siap untuk menembak.

"Whoa, whoa, WHOAA!! HEI!!" seru Otogi panik. Kedua tangannya terangkat, tanda menyerah, sementara mata hijau zamrudnya menatap ngeri mulut senapan yang tepat mengarah kepadanya. "Bisa tolong singkirkan senapan itu dari mukaku?! Terima kasih!!"

"Manusia?" gumam Bakura kebingungan. Dengan gerakan perlahan, ia menurunkan senapan laras panjangnya. Mata cokelatnya masih menatap lekat-lekat ke 4 sosok yang baru saja keluar dari balik semak belukar. Matanya terhenti saat melihat sesosok malaikat yang memiliki perawakan yang sama dengannya. Hanya saja ia terlihat lebih lembut dan manis, serta jauh lebih polos dibandingkan dirinya.

Tatapan matanya yang tajam kembali terarahkan ke 3 sosok yang lainnya. "Apa yang kalian lakukan disini, hah?! Ini tanah milik perusahaan Kaiba Corp!" bentaknya kepada 3 orang lainnya.

Selain pemuda manis berambut putih tersebut, rombongan aneh ini berisikan seorang pemuda berambut hitam layaknya tali, seorang pemuda berkulit gelap dan memiliki wajah sama persis seperti Marik, serta seorang gadis berambut cokelat berpotongan bob. Dilihat dari keadaan mereka yang mengucurkan keringat begitu derasnya, pasti mereka baru saja menempuh perjalanan jauh dengan jalan kaki. Sialnya, mereka terdampar di kota zombie ini.

"Maaf. Kami betul-betul tidak tahu kalau tanah ini milik perusahaan Kaiba." ucap pemuda dengan paras jiplakan Marik. Raut wajahnya yang memelas itu hampir membuat Marik sendiri lumer. "Kami sendiri tersesat saat mencari pompa bensin. Entah kenapa kita malah sampai ke sini. Iya, kan?"

Teman-temannya hanya mengangguk mengiyakan.

Bakura hanya bisa mendesah panjang. Mempertahankan keutuhan timnya saja sudah setengah mati, apalagi kalau harus menambah 4 orang turis aneh ini? "Yami!" panggil Bakura frustrasi. Sudah tidak mungkin baginya untuk menolak keberadaan turis-turis itu. Meskipun ia memberikan cadangan bensin kepada mereka, pasti mereka akan tersesat lagi. Masih mending kalau mereka tersesat ke tempat yang lebih aman. Kalau mereka malah menyeberangi sungai dan masuk ke kota penuh zombie itu bagaimana? Kaiba Corp harus bertanggung jawab lagi? "Aku bingung. Apa yang harus kita lakukan pada mereka?"

Yami Atem, ilmuwan terbaik yang pernah dimiliki Kaiba Corp masih temangu menyaksikan kejadian ini. Partner kerjanya, Marik, masih menatap dengan tatapan aneh ke arah pemuda yang mirip dengan dirinya. Sepertinya ahli biologi satu itu mulai tertarik pada kembarannya. "Kurasa, selama mereka tidak keluar dari perkemahan tidak akan jadi masalah." kata Yami pelan. "Mereka bisa ikut dengan kita saat kita akan kembali ke Tokyo nanti."

"Yasudah. Tanggung jawab mereka kuserahkan padamu, Yami!" kata Bakura. Ia berjalan dengan langkah besar menuju kemahnya sendiri. Sebelum mencapai kemahnya, ia sempat berhenti di samping pemuda berambut putih yang menyerupai dirinya. Ditelitinya pemuda yang dari tadi masih terdiam, seolah cuek dengan keadaan sekitar. Entah ia memang pendiam atau berusaha untuk tidak takut, Bakura masih belum bisa memastikan. "Hei." panggil sang _sniper_. "Namaku Touzouku Bakura. Kau?"

Pemuda berambut putih tersebut mendongakkan kepalanya dan menatap Bakura. Bahkan warna mata mereka pun serupa! "Namaku Bakura Ryou." sahut pemuda itu dengan suara yang mengalun bagaikan musik surgawi. Selain itu nama mereka berdua juga sama!! Entah itu kebetulan atau memang rekayasa, Bakura sendiri masih belum mengerti. Hanya 1 hal yang ia ketahui secara pasti.

Ia telah jatuh cinta pada pemuda asing ini.

XXX

Yami menyalakan laptopnya. Sudah saatnya untuk memberikan kabar secara langsung kepada CEO Kaiba Corp, yang juga merupakan sepupunya itu. Beberapa data yang hendak ia sampaikan kepada Kaiba telah rapi tertumpuk di sampingnya. Sekarang, tinggal menunggu Kaiba _online_ dan iapun bisa mengadakan percakapan via _webcam_.

"Ah. Sudah waktunya." gumam Yami. Dengan kecepatan jari yang luar biasa lincah, ia mengklik nama 'Kaiba Seto' yang baru saja tampil _online _di daftarnya. Tak lama kemudian, layar laptop Yami menampilkan wajah dingin sang CEO Kaiba Corp. Kaiba Seto.

"Hai, Seto. Bagaimana kabarmu?" tanya Yami, diikuti seulas senyum singkat.

Pria berambut cokelat di layar laptop tampak memutar bola matanya, jengah dengan basa-basi yang dilakukan Yami. "Lewati basa-basinya, Atem." katanya dingin. "Lebih baik kau langsung saja memaparkan apa yang ingin kau sampaikan. Waktuku tidak banyak."

Yami terkekeh saat mendengar perkataan sepupunya. Seperti biasanya, Kaiba tidak akan mau bercakap-cakap lebih lama dengan Yami. Meskipun mereka sepupu, hubungan keluarga mereka sama sekali tidak tampak dalam perilaku sehari-hari. Sikap keduanya kepada yang lainnya benar-benar seperti seorang bos kepada bawahannya. Hanya saja, Yami memiliki kebebasan untuk memanggil Kaiba dengan namanya, Seto. Sama seperti yang selalu dilakukan oleh Mokuba, adik sang CEO yang telah almarhum. Yami sedih saat mendengar kabar kematiannya. Baginya, Mokuba sudah seperti adiknya sendiri. Anak laki-laki berambut hitam itu selalu tampak ceria dan sehat. Itulah sebabnya Yami cukup kaget saat mendengar berita kematian Mokuba akibat kanker otak.

"Baiklah, baiklah. Aku tidak akan menghabiskan waktumu terlalu banyak, Seto." ujar Yami, masih sedikit tersenyum. Ia memutar kursi sedikit untuk mengambil sebuah data yang baru saja ia rampungkan bersama Marik dan Mai. "Ini data yang kami dapatkan hari ini. Pencarian dimulai sejak kemarin sore pada pukul 18.30 waktu Domino. Pencarian dihentikan pada pukul 20.45 dengan hasil 3 buah sampel darah. Penelitian DNA virus serta perubahan sifatnya dilaksanakan setelahnya dan dirampungkan pada pukul 14.00 hari ini."

Kaiba mengangguk-angguk mendengar penuturan Yami. "Lalu? Bagaimana hasilnya?"

Mata rubi sang ilmuwan berubah menjadi sendu dan khawatir. Berlembar-lembar laporan ia kesampingkan, sementara tubuhnya didekatkan ke layar laptop. Dengan begini, Kaiba bisa melihat jelas ekspresi sedih, khawatir, dan sedikit rasa ketakutan tersirat di wajah Yami. "Virus itu berkembang, Seto."

"Apa maksudmu dengan berkembang?" ulang sang CEO, bingung.

"Virus itu telah bermutasi dan berubah menjadi semakin kuat. Dengan likungan yang semakin lama semakin buruk, virus itu dipaksa untuk beradaptasi terhadap lingkungan sekitarnya. Dengan adaptasi ini, virus tersebut menjadi semakin kuat dari hari ke hari, Seto." tutur Yami.

Kaiba terkekeh pelan saat mendengar perkataan Yami. "Bermutasi? Beradaptasi? Hah! Kau ini bicara apa, sih, Atem?! Mana mungkin virus itu bisa berkembang seperti itu? Kasus ini baru saja berumur... kurang dari 2 tahun."

Ilmuwan berambut 3 warna itu mendesah panjang. Memang Kaiba Seto terkenal dengan sifatnya yang keras kepala. Bahkan untuk hal seperti ini saja ia bisa tidak percaya. "Seto, aku tidak tahu berapa nilai biologimu sewaktu kuliah dulu, tapi yang jelas virus bukanlah benda mati. Ia hidup dan bisa beregenerasi serta mencerna makanannya sendiri. Wajar kalau suatu barang hidup beradaptasi demi kelangsungan hidupnya, kan?"

"... Itu tetap tidak mungkin."

"Seto, virus itu telah beradaptasi dengan lingkungan Domino!! Hal ini membawa dampak yang mengerikan pada zombie-zombie yang ada!" seru Yami. Ia mulai kesal dengan sikap sepupunya yang terlalu keras kepala ini. "Kau tak tahu apa yang kami alami disini! Saat pertama kali kami datang, hanya butuh 1 tembakan tepat di kepala mereka untuk menumbangkan mayat menjijikan itu. Sekarang, butuh 3 tembakan. TIGA TEMBAKAN, Seto! Hanya untuk menumbangkan 1 zombie!! Tiga tembakan untuk 1 zombie sama saja dengan membuang-buang amunisi!!"

"Jadi, kau mau aku menarikmu dan timmu keluar dari Domino, begitu?"

"Bukan begitu, aku hanya..."

"Aku tetap tidak percaya."

"Akan kukirimkan hasil data-datanya kalau begitu!"

"Tetap saja aku tidak mau percaya semudah itu, Atem."

"Apalagi yang kau inginkan supaya kau mau mempercayaiku, Seto?!" keluh Yami. Ia benar-benar sudah tidak tahan lagi dengan sikap Kaiba yang semakin menyebalkan. Memang ia atasannya dan memang aneh bagi seorang atasan untuk mendengarkan nasihat bawahannya. Tapi, tak bisakah Kaiba mengambil masukan dari Yami sebagai saudara dan bukannya bawahan?

"Aku akan kesana."

Yami mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya, bingung. Benarkah apa yang ia dengar barusan? "Kau mau… kesini? Ke Domino?"

Kaiba mengangguk pelan. "Pemerintah Jepang yang memaksaku." bisiknya lirih. "Mereka tak bisa terima kalau aku mengirim kalian kesana tanpa pengawasan langsung dariku..."

"Seto, kau mau mati, hah?!" seru Yami. Seberapapun menyebalkannya Kaiba Seto, ia tetap sepupu satu-satunya. Keluarga terakhirnya yang tersisa. Satu-satunya orang yang masih memiliki hubungan darah dengannya. Kalau Kaiba sampai datang kemari… Membayangkan horor yang akan mereka alami bersama saja Yami tidak sanggup. "Kami disini tidak apa-apa, kok. Bahkan, kami menambah 'pasukan'…"

"Menambah pasukan? Apa maksudmu?" tanya Kaiba, bingung. Alis matanya ia naikan.

"Sebenarnya, hari ini ada 4 orang turis yang tersesat ke tempat perkemahan kita." kata Yami, menjelaskan apa yang terjadi tadi sore sebelum ia dan Kaiba memulai _chatting_. "Mereka bilang mereka kehabisan bensin dan berjalan hingga sampai ke tempat kami berkemah. Karena aku tidak ingin melihat mereka menjadi santapan segar para zombie, aku menerima mereka untuk tinggal di perkemahan."

Sang pemuda berambut cokelat mendesah panjang. Kepalanya ia tundukkan dan jemarinya mulai memijit-mijit kepalanya yang entah kenapa terasa pusing secara mendadak. "… Tambah lagi alasan bagiku untuk kesana…" gumam Kaiba, agak kurang jelas. Ia menghela napas panjang sebelum kembali menegakkan tubuhnya dan berkata, "Aku akan kesana. Beritahu timmu atas kedatanganku. Mungkin, besok pagi aku akan sampai." Dan Kaiba pun langsung _off line_, meninggalkan Yami yang tak sempat protes.

"Yami?"

Yami menoleh ke arah pintu masuk kemah pribadinya dan mendapati Bakura berdiri di ambang pintu. Pakaian perang lengkap telah tersemat di tubuhnya sebagai pelindung. Beberapa jenis pistol tampak tersemat di tempat-tempat tersembunyi di seluruh tubuhnya. Tangan kanannya sendiri menggenggam sebuah senapan laras panjang yang sudah sering menemaninya dalam perang. "Apa kita jadi mencari target berikutnya?" tanya sang _sniper _berambut putih.

Butuh waktu lama bagi Yami untuk memutuskan kepergian mereka atau tidak. Pada akhirnya, mereka memutuskan untuk kembali ke kota dan mencari sampel berikutnya. Yami sudah bertekad. Ia akan yakinkan kepada Kaiba mengenai virus mengerikan yang telah ia kembangkan ini. Akan ia yakinkan sepupunya itu untuk menghancurkan kota yang sudah tak berpenghuni ini lagi.

XXX

Yugi terus menatap sahabatnya yang masih menyetir dalam diam. Sudah lebih dari 1 jam sejak kejadian di gudang tersebut, tapi Jou masih saja bungkam. Siapapun pasti akan trauma berat saat harus dihadapkan pada seekor zombie kelaparan dengan jarak beberapa senti saja. Yugi sebagai wartawan yang terkenal paling berani sekalipun pasti akan trauma berhari-hari.

"... Jou...?" panggil Yugi pelan.

Sejak Jou duduk di kemudi mobil, matanya tidak henti-hentinya menatap lurus ke jalanan yang penuh dengan zombie. Tatapan matanya kosong dan napasnya memburu. Tangannya yang menggenggam setir tampak terkepal begitu erat sampai-sampai Yugi khawatir darah akan merembes keluar.

"Jou, kau tidak apa-apa?"

Masih tidak ada balasan.

Merasa putus asa, Yugi memutuskan untuk melihat keadaan di luar melalui kaca mobilnya. Toh, Jou akan bicara kalau ia mau bicara. Mungkin, untuk sekarang, Yugi harus membiarkan Jou menenangkan dirinya sendiri. Pengobatan yang paling baik itu dari diri kita sendiri, bukan?

"... Yug..."

Yugi langsung memalingkan wajahnya dari pemandangan mengerikan diluar. Segerombolan zombie baru saja menyerang zombie lainnya dan menyantap sesama mereka. Perut kosong mereka harus tetap diisi meskipun tanpa daging segar. "Ya, Jou?"

"... Beritahu aku kenapa aku mau disuruh Dartz kemari? Karena rasanya aku mulai kehilangan motivasiku." bisiknya. Suaranya terdengar bergetar menahan emosi yang semakin meluap.

Yugi hanya bisa terdiam. Ia sendiri juga mulai meragukan keberadaannya di kota itu. Setelah melihat dan mengalami secara langsung kengerian, horor, dan ketegangan di Domino, ketenaran rasanya jauh tak sebanding dengan pengorbanan yang mereka lakukan. Lihat saja rekan mereka, Honda. Lalai sedikit saja, membuatnya tewas sebagai zombie. Hal yang sama hampir terjadi pada Jou.

"Aku... rasanya juga mulai bimbang dengan keputusanku sendiri, Jou..." bisik Yugi pelan. Kepalanya ia tundukkan. Kedua mata ungunya menatap sedih ke sepasang tangan mungil yang tergeletak tepat di atas pangkuannya. "Rasanya, aku juga mulai kehilangan motivasiku." lanjut Yugi sambil kembali menoleh ke luar. Lagi-lagi pemadangan mengerikan zombie menyapanya.

Jou hanya bisa mendesah panjang. "Tapi, kita sudah terlanjur masuk, Yugi. Rasanya percuma kalau harus mundur lagi."

Sebuah senyum hambar tampak menghiasi wajah manis sang wartawan berambut bintang. "Ya. Kita sudah terlanjur disini, jadi kenapa tidak sekalian saja. Iya, kan?"

Sang fotografer berambut pirang itu hanya tertawa pelan. Mata cokelatnya masih menatap lurus ke depan, memperhatikan zombie-zombie yang ia lalui. Sebagian besar zombie berjalan terlalu lambat sehingga tidak dapat mengimbangi kecepatan mobil mereka. "Sekarang, kita harus mencari dimana tim penelitian Kaiba berada."

Baru saja Jou mengakhiri pembicaraannya, terdengar suara letusan pistol di kejauhan. Jou langsung menghentikan laju kendaraan. Ia dan Yugi saling menatap satu sama lain. Tak mereka sangka ternyata bisa secepat itu. Mungkin Tuhan mulai berbaik hati pada mereka dan segera menunjukkan jalan menuju para peneliti Kaiba Corp tanpa harus bersusah payah mengitari kota mati tersebut.

**To Be Continued

* * *

**

**A/N : **makasih banget buat yang udah mau repot-repot review dan mendukung ceritanya. Ini, mau dibales satu-satu. Hehhe.

**Messiah Hikari : **makasih buat review dan support-nya, ya. Hehehe. Masalah heartshipping, itu diserahkan seluruhnya kepada saudari **Sora Tsubameki**. Kalo mau tanya-tanya soal heartshipping, silakan ditanya ke dia. Sekali lagi, makasih udah mau review, wahai teman begadangku. Hehehe.

**Vi_ChaN91312 : **Yep! Itu semua gara-gara Kaiba yang tolol Domino jadi kota zombie!! Makasih udah mau review, ya. Ikutin terus cerita ini! Dijamin seru!! *halah, promosi*

**Shinrei Azuranica : **Buat yang chapter ini udah mulai ada darahnya dikit, sih. Masih kuat, kan? Masih, lah. Hehhe. Tenang!! Puppyshipping coming, soon, kok. Itu bibit tendershipping sama bronzeshipping aja udah ada. Ehehe. Makasih, ya, udah mau repot-repot review. Jangan lupa review lagi! Makasih juga alertnya. Hehhee.

**Uchiha 'Haruhi' Gaje : **Betul!! Kaiba dengan ini telah resmi menjadi kriminal! Muahahahh!! Yah, namanya juga berharap, biarin aja, lah. Ah, itu ceritanya turisnya pada nyasar, sih. Serem? Pasti, dong! Genrenya aja horror/tragedy. Dan filmnya... Resident Evil, kah? Karena ini sebenernya rada-rada terinspirasi dari game sinting satu itu. Duh, kangen maen Resident Evil... Puppyshipping? Bersabarlah! Heheh. Makasih reviewnya, ya.

**GreenOpalus : **Makasih buat pujiannya. ^^ seneng juga, lho, kalo ada yang suka sama cerita ini. Hehehe. Emang! Kaiba suka cari masalah aja kerjanya! Huh!! Dasar kuda laut berpikilan dangkal... Heartshipping itu adalah RyouxYugi. Ada, dong, bagian dikejar-kejar zombienya. Kita nyimpen yang asik dan seru di tengah sama belakang aja. Hehehe. Nah, kalo Silent Hill gue *coolkid4869* gak pernah maen. Makasih reviewnya!!

**Din-chan : **makasih juga buat reviewnya. Hehehe. Duh, kenapa banyak orang yang mempertanyakan heartshipping, sih? Silakan tunggu tanggal mainnya aja, deh. Porsinya gak tau nanti, tergantung Sora. Heheh. Bakura belom sempet beraksi, tuh. Mungkin aksi dia ada di chapter depan? mungkin.

**MoonZheng : **Yep. Ada unsur Resident Evilnya disini. Tinggal ganti aja Umbrella Corp jadi Kaiba Corp. *tampoled* Ahahahah!! Kaiba dihukum mati? Boleh juga. Tapi emang harusnya dia dihukum, sih. Masa' masih dibiarin melenggang dengan bebasnya di luar?! Cuih!! Anyway, makasih reviewnya, lho. Eh, katanya lo gak suka cerita horor, kenapa lo tau ceritanya Resident Evil?!

**Sora Tsubameki : **Ahahahah!! Sama-sama, Sora. Gue juga seneng akhirnya AKHIRNYA kita colab juga. Publish pula! Ahahaha!! Mana kita ngeplot ini cuma sehari... Emang keburu-buru banget bikin ini cerita... Hei, chapter depan giliranmu, Sora!! Selamat berjuang, ya!!

**Dika the WINGed Kuriboh : **... Dika lebay... Mungkin lo mulai stress mau ujian? Hehhe. Ayo, semangat, Dika. Gue bakal dengan senang hati menyediakan asupan fanfic untukmu. Mulai dari romance, horor, sampe komedi. Hehhe. Yah, taulah yang mana aja. Sekali-kali Marik dapet peran yang sedikit berilmu. Hahhaah!! Yeah!! Ayo dukung terus fic ini biar gue sama Sora semangat updatenya!! Makasih reviewnya, ya.

Nah, berarti saatnya **Coolkid4869 **untuk OUT dari sini. Next chapter bakal dibuat oleh **Sora Tsubameki**. Woi, Sora!! Semangat, ya!! Hehehe.

Coolkid, pamit.


	3. Special Meeting

**C/N : **Haaaiiii... Maaf baru update sekarang. Sebenernya chapter ini udah kelar sama Sora sejak... Kapan Sora?? Hehe. Pokoknya udah lama, lah. Cuma, sebuah provider memutuskan untuk mengganti APN-nya tanpa gue ketahui. Untung kakak gue juga pake provider yang sama. Ah, anyway, mari kita lanjutkan cerita ini. Oiya, mulai sekarang, gak ada A/N, ya. Adanya **C/N **(note dari Coolkid4869) dan **S/N **(note dari Sora Tsubameki). Dan chapter ini dibuat sama Sora, lho! Ayo, kasih tepok tangan yang heboh buat **Sora Tsubameki**!!

**Disclamier : **Punya Kazuki Takahashi, sementara ceritanya punya gue dan Sora. Muahahahah!!

**Warning : **Darah. Kejar-kejaran, dll. Ah, rasanya chapter ini masih aman untuk konsumsi umum.

* * *

Baru saja Jou mengakhiri pembicaraannya, terdengar suara letusan pistol di kejauhan. Jou langsung menghentikan laju kendaraan. Ia dan Yugi saling menatap satu sama lain. Tak mereka sangka ternyata bisa secepat itu. Mungkin Tuhan mulai berbaik hati pada mereka dan segera menunjukkan jalan menuju para peneliti Kaiba Corp tanpa harus bersusah payah mengitari kota mati tersebut.

**--****Chapter 3. Special Meeting--**

"Makhluk-makhluk menjijikkan!!!"

DOOR!!

Sekali lagi suara letusan timah panas mengenai kepala sang zombie. Sudah tiga peluru, dan sang jasad ambruk seketika.

"Cih!" Bakura mengeram kesal. Napasnya mulai memburu. Bukan karena takut! Tidak sama sekali. Beberapa bulan lamanya tinggal di daerah terkutuk ini mampu membuat jiwanya mati rasa. Pertama kali masuk ke tanah ini, sempat beberapa hari Bakura tidak napsu makan. Rasa laparnya hilang seketika ketika melihat para zombie memakan daging segar sambil membuyarkan usus para korbannya. Rasa hausnya sempat tiada ketika melihat para zombie itu mulai meneguk aliran darah—bahkan darah hewan dengan napsu yang di luar batas. Seolah tak kenal kenyang, para zombie itu tetap saja mengunyah dan meneguk darah mangsanya. Tak ada kata kenyang. Bahkan para zombie mulai memakan sesamanya jika benar-benar tak ada mangsa lagi didekatnya. Benar-benar memuakkan!

"Ck, sampai kapan kalian mau menelitinya? Kita sudah kehilangan banyak amunisi!" Keith mulai jengah. Para sniper mulai kewalahan menghadang makhluk-makhluk itu. Suara ledakan makin mengundang kawanan mereka untuk datang berbondong-bondong ke daerah penelitian. Pengambilan sampel kali ini memerlukan waktu yang tidak sebentar. Metode penelitiannya sudah dirancang sedemikian rupa untuk turun lapang. Kali ini mereka harus mengumpulkan banyak sampel untuk meneliti kebenaran asumsi yang baru saja ditemukan Yami. Virus itu bermutasi. Mereka mulai beradaptasi dan memperkuat daya serangnya. Hari ini setidaknya mereka harus mengumpulkan _sample_ sebanyak mungkin untuk sistem random yang mendukung analisis statistik yang akan mereka gunakan. Semakin banyak sampel, semakin tepat pula kesimpulan yang akan dihasilkan.

Yami masih bekerja dengan tenang. Namun, keringat dingin mulai mengucur deras di pelipis Mai. Mau tidak mau, asumsi Yami berpengaruh juga terhadap konsentrasi dan kelabilan jiwa mereka. Hipotesa itu benar. Para zombie tidak mati jika ditembak hanya dengan satu peluru. Akhirnya, mereka hanya bergantung pada kejituan para _sniper_ untuk membidik kepala zombie tepat sasaran.

"Kemari kau, kawanan busuk!" sekali lagi timah panas mengenai kepala sang zombie. Bakura tertawa penuh kemenangan. Sudah lewat dari lima belas menit. _Sample_ sudah terkumpul banyak. Sebentar lagi mereka beranjak ke daerah penelitian lainnya. Sesaat sebelum mereka beranjak, sebuah mobil berlapis baja mulai berjalan ke arah mereka.

"A—apa?" para ilmuwan mulai terkejut. Mobil tank itu makin mendekat ke arah mereka. Dengan waspada, Yami dan kawan-kawan mulai menghentikan aktifitasnya sejenak. Para_sniper_ menaikkan tingkat kewaspadaan mereka. Siapa tahu para kawanan zombie itu yang ada didalamnya. Tidak menutup kemungkinan mereka sudah mulai mengerti cara menjemput mangsa dengan cara yang lebih praktis. Tidak ada yang mustahil kan? Toh untuk sekarang ini saja mereka sudah mulai bermutasi menjadi lebih kuat. Argh! Lama kelamaan berada di tempat ini pasti akan membuat mereka berotak tumpul dan mulai berhalusinasi.

"Jou itu mereka. Jou!" Yugi mulai meremas pundak Jou. _Handycam_ dan beberapa peralatan jurnalistis lainnya mulai dipersiapkan.

"Jou hentikan mobilnya. Kau bisa menabrak mereka!" Yugi terlihat panik. Jou masih di luar kesadaran. Dengan tenaga ekstra Yugi mulai mendorong Jou ke samping dan mengambil alih kemudi. Dengan sigap Yugi banting stir ke kiri dan menginjak rem. Seketika gerakan mobil terhenti. Yugi dan Jou terdorong ke depan. Tanpa persiapan, Jou terbentur kaca depan.

"Jou, kau tidak apa-apa?" Yugi mengguncang bahu Jou keras-keras.

"Yu—Yugi" Akhirnya Jou kembali. Dia mulai sadar. Dengan tangan bergetar dia mulai tertunduk. Tubuhnya menggigil menahan getaran.

"Dia sudah bukan kawanan kita Jou. Kau harus sadar dan mulai mencoba menerimanya." Yugi mulai memeluk Jou, menguatkan jiwa temannya itu. Disini dia hanya punya Jou. Honda sudah tewas, tepatnya sudah berubah menjadi zombie. Dengan mengatur deru nafasnya yang mulai memburu, Yugi mencoba untuk bertahan. Hanya dia sekarang yang masih waras. Jou belum bisa diandalkan, terbukti dengan tindakannya yang hampir mencelakakan tim peneliti dari Kaiba Corp dan nyawa mereka sendiri.

"Jou, kita harus turun dan menemui mereka." tanpa minta persetujuan Jou lebih lanjut Yugi mulai turun dari mobil dan berjalan ke arah Yami dan kawan-kawan.

"Siapa kamu?" ujung senapan Bakura sudah menempel di kening Yugi.

"Kami dari 'Dohma TV'. Ini tanda pengenal kami. Jou, turunlah!" Yugi mulai mengeluarkan kartu tanda pengenalnya. Sudah dipastikan bahwa Yugi tidak salah orang. Mereka benar-benar dari Kaiba Corp, terlihat dari seragam yang mereka kenakan dan berlabel KC.

"Saya Yugi Motou. Ini rekan kerja saya. Sebenarnya ada satu orang lagi. Tapi terjadi sebuah kecelakaan yang menyebabkan kami kehilangan salah satu rekan kami." Yugi menjelaskan dengan tergesa. Jou mulai mencoba mengendalikan traumanya.

"Sebaiknya kalian pergi dari sini. Kalian hanya membuang-buang waktu kami saja." Bakura mulai menekankan ujung senapannya ke kening Yugi.

"Eh?" jelas Yugi tidak terima begitu saja. Setelah apa yang dilaluinya untuk bisa masuk ke tempat ini, mengorbankan satu rekannya, lalu hampir mencelakakan nyawanya, tidak mungkin dia pergi dengan tangan kosong.

"Kami hanya ingin…" belum sempat Yugi menjelaskan lebih lanjut, suatu _incident_mulai menginterupsi.

"Awas!" Yami yang saling berhadapan dengan Yugi mulai menarik Yugi ke samping. Dibelakangnya sudah berdiri seekor zombie yang siap menerkam. Setelah Yugi berhasil terdorong ke samping, Bakura dengan senang hati mulai melepaskan timah panasnya lagi.

DOOR!!

"Ck, merepotkan."

Untuk yang kesekian kali para sniper mengisi ulang amunisi mereka. Melelahkan. Seolah tak ada habisnya, para zombie itu terus saja mendekat.

"Te... terima kasih." Muka Yugi merah padam. Jika saja Yami tak menariknya, Yugi tak tahu apa yang akan terjadi padanya. Mungkin saja nyawanya sudah melayang. Kini mereka masih terdiam di atas tanah dan Yami tepat berada di atas tubuhnya.

"Yugi, kau tidak apa-apa?" Jou mulai menginterupsi.

"Ah, ya. Aku tidak apa-apa." Yugi mulai tersadar, dan membebaskan diri dari tubuh Yami. Dia mulai berdiri. Dia gugup bukan hanya karena tindakan Yami yang tiba-tiba tadi, tapi juga karena interupsi yang membuat nyawanya hampir melayang!

"Ini semua di luar rencana. Lihatlah apa yang kalian perbuat! Mayat busuk sialan!" Keith mulai menembak dengan arah tak beraturan. Kepanikan mulai mengalahkan konsentrasinya. Seharusnya mereka sudah pergi dari tadi. Kedatangan Yugi dan Jou sepertinya kurang tepat _moment_nya.

"Ayo kita segera pergi dari sini!" dengan langkah sigap Bakura mulai mengambil langkah terdepan.

"Sebaiknya kalian juga ikut." Yami mulai memperketat genggamannya ke pergelangan tangan Yugi. Tentu Yami tidak mau memberikan daging segar secara cuma-cuma kepada gerombolan objek penelitiannya.

Tanpa persetujuan lagi, Yugi dan Jou ikut bergerak. Pemandangan sekitar sungguh teramat menyeramkan. Para zombie itu makin mendekat. Posisi mereka makin terjepit. Yami dan kawan-kawan mundur beberapa langkah. Zombie itu masih bergerak maju, dan semakin maju…

"Bakura, tembakkan pelurumu, bodoh!" Keith bergetar, masih menembak dengan membabi buta.

"Kau yang bodoh! Sebaiknya simpan cadangan pelurumu untuk hal yang lebih berguna!" Bakura menepis senjata Keith. Dia mulai merebut senjata Keith dari tangannya.

"Apa-apaan kau!" Keith mulai tak terkendali. Dia mencoba merebut senjatanya kembali dari tangan Bakura.

"Diam kalian semua! Kau yang salah Keith. Jangan hambur-hamburkan pelurumu!" Marik mulai mengambil balok kayu yang tergeletak di tanah. Dengan sekali ayunan dia mulai mengayunkannya ke arah seekor zombie.

_Crash!_

Seekor zombie tumbang.

"Begini lebih efesien kan?" Marik menenteng balok kayu di pundak dengan tangan kanan dan _coolbox_ di tangan kirinya.

"Sebaiknya kita mulai bergerak lagi!" Mai mulai menginterupsi. Jou dan Yugi hanya menganga, _shock_ melihat kelabilan jiwa para ilmuwan itu. Dia kira dia bakal disambut dengan senyum ramah, dan dalam kondisi yang tak se-ekstrim ini.

"Ckk.. lagi-lagi..." Bakura memutar balikkan senapannya. Dia mulai menghantam kepala zombie itu dengan gagang senapan laras panjangnya. Prinsipnya sekarang adalah 'jangan menghabis-habiskan amunisi'.

"Sebaiknya kalian berada di belakang kami!" Amelda memerintahkan Yugi dan Jou untuk bergeser ke dalam barikade.

"Mati kalian!" sekali lagi mereka menghantam kepala zombie dengan barang-barang tumpul seadanya. Secara perlahan mereka mulai maju. Yugi dan Jou mencoba bertahan. Berkali-kali Jou mencoba menahan isi perutnya agar tidak keluar.

"Argh!!!" zombie itu berhasil menyentuh kaki Jou.

"Ini lagi!" _Duak!_Kepala seekor zombie berhasil dihancurkan oleh Keith. Dia mencoba menggunakan gagang senapannya seperti Bakura.

"Hh..merepotkan. Ayo!" tangan Jou ditarik Keith untuk mendekat.

"Sebaiknya kita melakukan sesuatu. Mereka tidak pernah berkurang, bahkan jumlahnya semakin banyak saja!" Mai terlihat panik.

"_Ck_, sebaiknya kita masuk ke dalam mobil!" Yugi mulai memberikan ide brilian. Setidaknya zombie tidak bisa menembus tank baja. Mereka bisa melaju aman dengan menggilas kawanan zombie itu.

"Gunakan sisa amunisi kalian. Kita bergerak ke arah mobil." Yami menggenggam erat pergelangan tangan Yugi. Kawanan zombie itu merengsek maju, meminimalisir jarak. Peluru terus saja dilepaskan, menggema di angkasa, dan mengundang lebih banyak zombie untuk kembali datang.

"Ayo masuk!" pintu dibuka. Mereka bergegas masuk. Sempat juga seekor zombie menggapai-gapai tubuh mereka, sebelum Bakura menembakkan amunisi terakhir tepat di otak besarnya.

"Ayo kita jalan. _Fuck you!!_" Bakura mengacungkan jari tengahnya ke arah kerumunan zombie itu sebelum akhirnya menutup pintu mobil.

XXX

"Dia sebentar lagi tiba." Yami merebahkan kepalanya yang terasa sangat berat ke sandaran kursi. _Here we are! _Sekelompok ilmuwan, ditambah tiga orang turis nyasar, plus dua orang jurnalis yang sama-sama _shock_ atas 'manisnya' penyambutan kedatangan mereka.

"Apa yang kalian inginkan?" Marik berdiri tegak, menatap tajam kepada kedua wartawan itu, sedangkan yang ditatap masih diam terduduk, berusaha menetralkan ketegangan yang mengganggu _mood_ mereka.

"Tunggulah sebentar!" Jou menatap kusut ke hadapan sang ilmuwan berkulit gelap itu.

"Kalian ini!" Marik memijit-mijit pelipisnya. Hampir saja mereka menjadi santapan zombie. Sekarang keadaan _camp_ makin kacau dengan penambahan dua personil lagi.

"Dia sudah datang!" Yami bangkit dari tempat duduknya, dan berlari keluar ruangan. Angin kencang menerbangkan debu-debu disekitarnya. Sebuah helicopter tampak mempertahankan pemberhentiannya di udara. Sebuah tangga tali menjulur dari atas hingga bawah. Seorang pria mengenakan baju merah anggur tampak menuruni tangga perlahan-lahan. Rambutnya yang panjang keperakan berkibar-kibar dimainkan angin dari helikopter.

Yami yang masih berdiri mematung di bawah helikopter tersebut hanya bisa menatap sebal ke sosok baru tersebut. Dia masih bingung sampai detik itu kenapa sepupu tololnya itu mau menerima orang menjijikkan macam Pegasus Crawford unutk menjadi asistennya. Oh. Tunggu. Kaiba itu tolol. Tidak mungkin ia bisa berpikir jernih.

"Akhirnya sampai juga." Terdengar suara mendayu-dayu sang pria berambut perak. "Ah. Senangnya bisa bertemu denganmu lagi, Yami Boy!"

Satu lagi yang membuat Yami sebal pada asisten sepupunya. Selain ia begitu menyebalkan dan norak, Pegasus suka memanggil semua orang dengan akhiran BOY!! Dari sekian banyak panggilan, kenapa harus BOY?! Ah, percuma juga meratapi hal itu. Sampai kapanpun Pegasus akan tetap memanggil orang-orang dengan BOY. Entah kalau perempuan. Mungkin GIRL? Ugh. Lebih baik Yami kembali fokus ke helikopter. Sepertinya Kaiba hendak turun. _Coat_ putihnya mulai terlihat.

Kaiba Seto, CEO Kaiba Corp itu berhasil mendaratkan kakinya di bumi Domino. Sebuah koper kecil tampak tergenggam di tangannya. Rambut coklatnya nampak berkibar-kibar disapu angin kencang, menghalangi pandangan mata birunya.

"_Welcome to hell_!" Yami tersenyum sinis, menyambut sepupunya yang keras kepala itu. Lengkaplah sudah anggota mereka. Sekelompok orang yang berani mati, walau dengan modal nekat.

"Se—Seto…" Jou terkejut dengan kedatangan sang CEO.

"Katsuya…" Seto tak kalah terkejutnya, melihat mantan pacarnya yang saat ini ada di hadapannya.

**To Be Continued**

* * *

**S/N:** Ahh..tepar…ngebut nih ngerjainnya. Hihi. Mohon review minna. ^__^ Coolkid san, yang bales review kamu ya.*dipentung* arigatou coolkid san. anda sungguh keren!*peluk-peluk coolkid san*

**C/N : **Ahahaha!! Lo juga keren, Sora!! 1 chapter jadi dalam sehari!! Wahahah!! Sialnya modem gue ngambek di saat gak tepat. Sial kau, modem!! Aaaawww… Gue seneng bisa colab sama elo!! *peluk-peluk Sora* … Kok kita jadi kayak Teletubbies gini peluk-peluk terus…??

**Messiah Hikari : **Makasih udah dibilang keren. Hehehe. Yep. Honda mati. Gak penting, sih. Huahaha! Lagian entah kenapa gue jadi sebel sama dia. Gak tau lagi kesambet apaan gue ini… Yami kebanyakan senyum? Tapi dia bukan senyum ceria, lho. Dia senyum sedih gitu. Kayaknya Yugi selalu keren dengan pose dan gaya apapun di mata lo, deh. Di chapter ini puppy sama puzzle bertemu!! Yeah!! Sora NEECHAN berhasil menyelesaikan chapter ini, lho, Messiah. Ahahah! Sumpah, Sora mencak-mencak banget gue panggil neechan. Ahahhah!! Eh, colab kita kapan, nih? Nunggu ini kelar atau apaan?

**Purple : **Hoo... Ahahhaa. Ketauan gue udah lama gak baca buku biologi lagi. Sekarang buku-buku IPA udah terkubur dalam-dalam di balik ilmu konstruksi, warna, dkk. Haih. Makasih buat koreksinya, ya. Ntar mau gue edit, deh, biar gak menyebarkan kebohongan publik. Hehehe. Thanks a lot atas pemberitahuannya. Terima kasih lagi udah mau repot-repot review! Ikutin terus ceritanya, ya! Tenang, **Sora Tsubameki **itu ahli science, kok. Ntar pasti berikutnya gak bakal nyerempet science, lah. Hehehe.

**Sora Tsubameki : **Woooiii!! Ini punyamu gue update! Hehehe. Mana punya lo!? Gue teror kayak *piiip* lho ntar. Ah, sumpah provider modem gue aneh parah... Eh, tungguin chapter 4, ya. Ntar gue email ke elo. hehehe. Tapi, belom selesai juga, sih... hohoho.

**MoonZheng : **Iya, dong. Dia gak penting soalnya. Dan entah kenapa gue lagi sebel sama Honda. Mungkin karena gue terlalu banyak nonton the movienya, jadi gue rada-rada ilfeel ngeliat chara YGO, ya?? Hmm... Eh, yang birthday fic buat remmy udah jadi, dong! Muahahahah!! Tapi gak ada FGRL-nya. Maaf, ya. Ntar gue buat, tapi gak tau kapan. Hehhe. Tenang. Bakal banyak yang mati, kok. Hohohoho!! Resident Evil tu horor, kali... Waktu itu gue main sama sepupu gue di tempat gelap gitu. Pas tante gue dateng, kita kaget sampe hampir ngelempar controller-nya gitu. Aahhaah! Parah... Eh, tapi yang paling parno tu I Am Legend malahan. Gue sama kakak gue langsung ngunci pintu sama jendela gitu. Mana pas magrib pula gue nontonnya... Kacau. Heartshipping adalah RyouxYugi.

**GreenOpalus : **Ahahah!! Emang!! Lagi jamannya Toyota juga! (apa, deh...) Hoo... kirain main. Sip, sip!! Mungkin nanti bakal ada adegan malem-malem, dikepung, tinggal segelintir orang, dan amunisi semakin tipis. Muahahah!! Mati kalian semua!! Zombie binatang? Hmm... gak tau, ya. Pengennya sih, ada. Gimana, Sora? Jadi dikeluarin, gak, stok zombie kita?? Anyway, makasih buat reviewnya, ya.

**Dika the WINGed Kuriboh : **iya, dong! Kayaknya, cerita ini harus ganti genre jadi Romance/Horror... Ah, biarkan sajalah. Toh, disini gak romance yang fluff, tapi hurt/comfort. Angst. Hah, emo bener gue... puzzle dan puppy? Dua-duanya udah keluar di chapter ini!! Bahkan, Kaiba sama Jou adalah MANTAN!! Muahahahah!! Thanks buat reviewnya, ya. Jangan lupa ikutin terus cerita ini!! Yeah!!

**Vi ChaN91312 : **Hai Vi-chan!! Kenapa semua orang shock dengan kematian Honda, sih? Toh, dia karakter gak penting (ditampol Honda). Hahah. Namanya juga manusia. Gak mau terima kalo dia itu sebenernya udah gak terselamatkan. Makanya, kayak gitu, deh. Hehehe. Yugi berpikir, mending ilang 1 komrad daripada keilangan 2 orang. Kan, kalo Honda di bawa, nanti _gigit, gigit akuuuu... Lekas minta tolong. Lekas minta tolong long long long long. Aaaauuuwww!! _Duh, kok gue jadi nyanyi, sih? Makasih reviewnya, ya. Review lagi? (puppy dog eyes no jutsu)

**kuzu there : **Cup-cup. Kuzu gak usah takut. Ini masih jinak, kok. Lagian, ada hint puppyshipping bertebaran dimana-mana!! Bahkan, makin ke belakang, puppyshipping dan puzzleshipping semakin merajai cerita ini, lho! Kapan lagi ngeliat Kaiba sama Jou mesra-mesraan diantara tumpukan zombie? Ehehehe. Ah, Honda gak penting. Biarin aja mati. Huehehe. Sip! Ini udah di-update! Chapter 4 juga lagi dibuat. Tenang!! Bakal cepet, kok! Makasih reviewnya, ya.

**Shinrei Azuranica : **Yeah!! Untung masih kuat. Chapter ini juga masih kuat, kan? Yah, ini masih lebih jinak daripada ff lain yang pernah gue baca. Sama-sama tentang zombie, dan itu parah... bikin parno sangat... Naburin bunga buat Honda? Tanda belasungkawa atau tanda bersuka cita, nih? Hehehe. Nih! Di chapter ini Kaiba ketemu sama jou! Yeah!! Makasih reviewnya yang memberi semangat ini! Uh yeah!!

**ArchXora : **Wuuaaaahh!! Xora me-review!! Hai, Xora!! Duh, udah lama kita gak sapa-sapaan di fb. Hehehe. Udah, udah. Gak apa-apa chapter 1 lupa review. Yang ini jangan lupa, ya? Hehehe. Yeah!! Akhirnya ada yang bersukacita Honda mati!! (nari-nari gaje) Honda tu NOTHING, man! Honda tu gak penting parah!! NOTHING, NOTHING!! (emosi jiwa) He? Fanfic bareng? Ayo, ayo. Tapi, kalo colab massal gitu bukannya udah ada di YGO!Es, ya? Hehehe. Tenang. Gue, Sora, sama Messiah mungkin mau colab. Mungkin. Tapi gak tau kapan. Hehehe. Kontrak sudah disetujui, sih. Huehehe. Apa, deh...

**Din-chan : **Betul sekali!! Kita bakal membunuh karakter tanpa pandang bulu! Mau seme, uke, karakter favorit, karakter paling nyebelin, banci, bencong, tukang banyak bacot, sampe yang najong-tralala-trilili-alamak-jan juga bakal kita bunuh! Muahahah!! MATI KALIAN SEMUA!! (nembakin semua karakter YGO pake senapan otomatis) Ah, gue menggila... Sip!! Bakura dan pasukannya mulai beraksi disini! Yeah!! Oya? Hmm... Kalo gitu, gue buat lebih horor lagi, ah! Muahahah!! Eh, makasih reviewnya, ya.

Sekarang, saatnya Coolkid untuk pamit! Jangan lupa buat review, ya. Adieu.


	4. Old Love, New Wounds

**C/N : **Okeee!! Mari kita masuk ke chapter 4, saudara-saudara! Woohoo!!

**Disclaimer : **Semua karakter gokil ini adalah kepunyaannya Kazuki Takahashi.

**Warning : **Blood. Puzzleshipping, Puppyshipping, Tendershipping, dan Bronzeshipping pastinya.

* * *

**--- Chapter 4 : Old Love, New Wounds ---**

"Se—Seto…" Jou terkejut dengan kedatangan sang CEO.

"Katsuya…" Seto tak kalah terkejutnya, melihat mantan pacarnya yang saat ini ada di hadapannya.

Keduanya saling bertatapan tak percaya. Kenyataan bahwa mantan kekasih mereka berada di kota yang sama membuat keduanya habis kata. Bahkan, Kaiba Seto yang tidak pernah menunjukkan ekspresi apapun dan selalu mengenakan ekspresi datarnya tampak sangat terkejut. Cukup langka untuk melihat sang CEO muda berambut cokelat itu mengenakan topeng lain selain topeng wajah datarnya itu. Yami sendiri sempat bingung melihat ekspresi kaget sepupunya. Ia baru tahu kalau ternyata Kaiba bisa menunjukkan ekspresi wajah yang lain.

Belum sempat Jou atau penghuni _camp _lainnya bereaksi, Kaiba langsung menyambar pergelangan tangan Jou dan langsung menariknya ke sudut tersembunyi perkemahan mereka. Tanpa mempedulikan pandangan heran dan bingung dari para penghuni _camp_, sang CEO terus menyeret wartawan berambut pirang itu ke _spot _yang ia inginkan.

"Lepaskan aku, brengsek!" bentak Jou. Dengan gerakan tangan kasar ia melepaskan cengkeraman kuat sang CEO.

"Apa maumu!?"

"Kenapa kau ada disini?!" tanya Kaiba diantara gertakan giginya. Tampak jelas kalau pria berambut cokelat ini sedang menahan emosi yang meluap dari pemuda berambut pirang di depannya.

"Bukan urusanmu." balas Jou ketus dan tidak peduli. Dilipatnya tangan di depan dada dan pandangannya ia alihkan ke tempat lain.

"Tentu saja ini urusanku! Kau ada di area kekuasaanku!!" bentak Kaiba yang sudah kehilangan kesabaran.

Mendengar bentakan seperti itu membuat Jou juga panas. Ia melirik Kaiba dengan tatapan kesal dan membalas, "Aku kemari untuk meliput. Kau ada masalah, hah!?"

"Tentu saja ada! Bagaimana kalau kau terluka?!"

Sesaat, Jou sempat terkejut mendengar balasan seperti itu keluar dari mulut Kaiba. Memang, mereka berdua sempat menjalin hubungan spesial selama beberapa tahun, namun karena suatu hal, hubungan itu kandas di tengah jalan. Perpisahan mereka juga bukan merupakan perpisahan baik-baik. Salah paham dan kondisi mental masing-masing yang saat itu tidak stabil membuat ikatan istimewa itu terpaksa dihentikan. Kematian Mokuba dan virus aneh yang melanda Domino inilah yang menjadi asal muasal perpisahan mereka. Ironisnya, berkat virus yang sama mereka kembali bertemu.

Jou mendengus pelan. "Hah, kau khawatir? hei, kita sudah tidak punya hubungan apa-apa lagi, Se—Kaiba. Untuk apa kau mempedulikan orang asing seperti aku? urusi saja dirimu sendiri!"

"Tentu saja itu jadi urusanku!!" bentak Kaiba dengan suara yang cukup keras, sampai-sampai terdengar ke ruang sebelah dimana yang lainnya berada. "Kalau kau mati, aku… aku…"

"Kenapa? Kalau aku mati memangnya kenapa? Oh, aku mengerti. Kau tidak mau menambah tanggung jawabmu yang sudah terlalu berat itu, kan? menanggung kematian seluruh kota dan mengubahnya menjadi kota zombie sudah sangat berat. Kau tidak mau kalau aku masuk ke dalam daftar panjangmu itu, kan? takut akan digiring ke tiang gantung, Kaiba? atau takut untuk ditembak mati? hukuman yang pantas untuk orang sepertimu adalah diumpankan hidup-hidup ke tengah-tengah zombie yang kelaparan." kata Jou sinis. Kata-katanya begitu menusuk dan menohok.

Tanpa menunggu respon balasan dari Kaiba, Jou segera melangkahkan kakinya kembali ke tempat Yugi dan yang lainnya berada. Ia tidak mempedulikan tatapan aneh dan bingung yang dilontarkan semua orang kepadanya. Yang Jou pedulikan saat itu adalah bagaimana caranya untuk menenangkan detak jantungnya yang berdebar di luar batas normal. Jujur, ia sangat senang bisa kembali melihat wajah mantan kekasihnya secara langsung, namun perasaan senang itu seolah terselubungi oleh perasaan kesal dan amarah yang begitu membara. Secara otomatis, Jou langsung menaikkan tangannya dan menyentuh sebuah kalung berbentuk kartu yang tersemat di lehernya, tersembunyi di balik bajunya. Kalung penanda hubungannya dengan Kaiba yang masih ia kenakan bahkan setelah mereka berdua putus, entah kenapa jadi terasa berat.

"Jou." panggil Yugi. Matanya menyiratkan tanda khawatir dan simpati. "Kau... tidak apa-apa?" tanya sang wartawan berambut unik tersebut.

Sang fotografer bermata cokelat itu membalas dengan sebuah senyum lebar dan berkata, "Aku tidak apa-apa, Yug. Aku cuma mau kembali ke mobil untuk mengambil peralatanku saja. Tunggu disini, ya." Jou pun langsung berjalan menjauhi Yugi, sahabat baiknya.

"Temanmu tidak apa-apa?" tanya Yami lembut sambil menyentuh pundak Yugi. "Wajahnya pucat sekali. Ada apa?"

"Entahlah..." sahut Yugi ragu-ragu. "Mungkin ini karena serangan zombie berturut-turut yang ia terima. Ia bahkan nyaris menjadi santapan zombie."

"Oh…" gumam Yami pelan. Terlihat sekali sejak pertemuan pertama mereka kalau Jou sedikit terganggu. Bahkan, pemuda itu nyaris saja menabrak mereka dan membuat timnya mati konyol. Bukan karena digigit zombie dan berubah menjadi zombie, tapi mati konyol karena tertabrak di kota zombie. Pasti akan menjadi bahan tertawaan seluruh dunia.

Yami sekarang ganti memperhatikan pemuda mungil yang – anehnya – mirip dengannya. Terlalu mirip, bahkan mereka berdua seperti pinang dibelah dua, bagai saudara kembar yang sudah lama terpisahkan dan akhirnya bertemu. Dia sendiri dengan Kaiba yang memang menyimpan ikatan darah saja tidak ada kemiripan sama sekali, tapi Yugi, sang wartawan asing ini malah begitu mirip. Rambutnya, warna kulitnya... hanya warna mata dan sorot mata saja yang membedakan mereka dari satu dan yang lainnya. Kemiripan mereka sama mengerikannya dengan kemiripan Marik dengan Malik dan Bakura dengan Ryou.

"Ngomong-ngomong," ucap Yami. "Namaku Yami Atem. Aku pemimpin penelitian ini." lanjut Yami sambil mengacungkan tangannya untuk dijabat.

Dengan seulas senyum manis yang sukses membuat jantung Yami – entah kenapa – berdegup lebih cepat, Yugi meraih uluran tangan sang ilmuwan tersebut. "Aku Mutou Yugi. Aku wartawan dari Dohma TV. Senang bisa bertemu dengan anda."

Yami merasakan adanya suatu getaran aneh saat menjabat tangan sang wartawan manis itu. Apakah itu karena senyum manisnya? mata violetnya yang begitu teduh? kelembutan tangannya saat disentuh? atau suaranya yang mendayu lembut, menenangkan jiwa Yami yang mulai labil setelah beberapa bulan berada di Domino? entah apa yang menyebabkan keganjilan itu, tapi Yami cukup menikmatinya.

Momen berdua mereka terganggu saat Kaiba Seto memutuskan untuk masuk ke ruangan tempat mereka berkumpul. Wajahnya menyiratkan amarah, bahkan hingga memerah. Tangannya terkepal erat di samping tubuhnya. Mata birunya berkilat mengerikan, jauh lebih mengerikan daripada biasanya. Betul-betul penampilan yang memberi peringatan pada semua orang untuk menyingkir, jangan ganggu dia. Karena sedikit saja perasaannya tersentil, amarahnya akan meledak pada siapapun.

Sialnya, Pegasus tidak menangkap sinyal yang sangat jelas itu.

"Kaiba Boy!!" sapaan khasnya terdengar ke seluruh ruangan. Dengan santainya ia menepuk-nepuk punggung Kaiba yang menegang.

"Ada apa denganmu tadi, eh? tiba-tiba saja pergi entah kemana bersama pemuda imut berambut pirang itu. Apa yang kalian bicarakan? sepertinya seru sekali."

Semua orang yang ada disana hanya bisa beringsut mundur dari Pegasus. Jelas sekali Kaiba sedang berusaha mengontrol emosinya agar tidak meledak di tempat. Semua orang cerdas tahu untuk tidak memainkan emosi Kaiba yang labil sejak kematian Mokuba. Semuanya. Kecuali Pegasus.

"Singkirkan tanganmu dariku." desis Kaiba. Suaranya terdengar begitu berbahaya, bagaikan seekor ular berbisa yang siap mematuk musuhnya.

Pegasus tertawa ringan. Dia malah merangkulkan tangannya ke pundak Kaiba, membuat sang CEO berambut cokelat menggeram tanda bahaya.

"Hei. Sebagai asistenmu, aku hanya ingin menenangkan dirimu, kok, Kaiba Boy. Lagipula, kalau aku mau terus terang, aku agak penasaran dengan pemuda itu. Memangnya siapa dia? Kok, dia bisa tahu namamu begitu?"

"Bukan urusanmu." Suara Kaiba terdengar setingkat lebih berbahaya dari sebelumnya. Secara otomatis, penghuni yang lainnya segera menjauh, bahkan Bakura dan Marik. Dua orang yang paling sering membuat onar itu tahu betul tabiat bosnya saat marah. Sudah cukup mereka mengalami raungan penuh kemarahan Kaiba. Cukup sekali.

Tawa renyah Pegasus kembali terdengar. "Ayolah~! memangnya apa yang perlu dirahasiakan, eh? lalu, aku juga penasaran bagaimana kau bisa mengenalnya. Kau tahu, kalian berdua bahkan saling menyapa dengan nama kalian sendiri, lho."

Sudah cukup. Kaiba sudah tidak tahan lagi mendengar perkataan Pegasus. Dengan gerakan cepat, ia meraih tangan Pegasus yang masih menggantung di pundaknya. Menggunakan kecepatan yang luar biasa, sang CEO bermata biru itu langsung melipat tangan asisten kurang ajarnya itu ke belakang punggung dan menguncinya. Erang kesakitan Pegasus mulai menggema saat tangannya terlipat sangat menyakitkan di belakang punggungnya, masih tertahan oleh tangan atasannya.

"Sudah kubilang itu bukan urusanmu, Pegasus." bisik Kaiba tajam.

Tepat saat Yami memutuskan untuk melerai sepupu dan asisten malang tersebut, Jou telah kembali dari mobil. Perlengkapan jurnalistisnya telah ia genggam, bahkan satu video kamera miliknya sudah ia keluarkan dari tempatnya, siap untuk merekam. Sang pemuda berambut pirang sempat terpaku melihat kejadian di depannya. Mata cokelatnya beralih dari Pegasus yang meringis kesakitan ke arah Kaiba yang membalasnya dengan tatapan dingin. Namun, Jou yang sudah tidak peduli lagi hanya berjalan ringan melewati keduanya dan duduk di sebuah sofa kecil sambil mengatur barang bawaannya.

"Seto. Hentikan." tegur Yami dengan nada tegas. "Tidak enak dilihat orang lain. Apalagi disini ada pers."

Kaiba melepaskan pergelangan tangan Pegasus secara perlahan-lahan, sementara mata birunya masih terpaku ke arah Jou. Sang fotografer itu sendiri masih sibuk dengan dunianya sendiri, mengatur kamera dan peralatannya. Ia memutuskan untuk tidak memperhatikan CEO muda tersebut. Hubungan mereka sudah tamat. Tak ada gunanya lagi untuk saling peduli.

Terdengar suara batuk seseorang. Rupanya Marik memutuskan untuk mengintervensi ketegangan yang menyelimuti ruangan itu. "Umm… berhubung kita ketambahan 6 orang tak diundang, sepertinya kamar disini tidak akan cukup untuk mengakomodasi total 16 orang di saat yang bersamaan. Ada solusi?"

Betul juga. Sejak kedatangan 4 orang turis dan 2 orang jurnalis itu, belum lagi ditambah kedatangan Kaiba yang mendadak bersama asistennya yang aneh, membuat perkemahan mereka semakin padat. Selain itu, persediaan kamar mereka hanya ada 8 kamar. Kapasitas maksimal per kamar adalah 2 orang. Yang jadi masalah adalah bagaimana membagi siapa ke kamar siapa.

"Baiklah! Berhubung Rafael dan Amelda sudah satu kamar, berarti kamar mereka sudah di luar hitungan." kata Bakura. Ia mulai sibuk menghitung-hitung sisanya. Matanya mendarat ke sosok Ryou, kembaran yang bukan saudaranya. Sedikit rona merah mulai merambat ke pipinya saat melihat sosok tak berdosa Ryou. Ingin sekali rasanya ia mengatakan Ryou tidur bersamanya, namun itu akan menjadi sangat jelas mengenai perasaannya pada turis asing itu. Tidak. Bakura bukan tipe orang yang suka menunjukkan perasaannya secara gamblang.

Ryou sendiri daritadi tidak henti-hentinya memandangi sosok mungil Yugi. Pemuda berambut putih itu diam-diam mengagumi sosok Mutou Yugi, sang wartawan. Ya. Ia sudah mengenal Yugi sebagai wartawan yang begitu handal. Semua berita yang ia sampaikan selalu menjadi buah bibir di seluruh kota, bahkan seluruh dunia. Ketertarikannya pada Yugi semata hanya karena berita yang selalu berhasil ia sampaikan ke masyarakat, namun setelah melihat sosoknya di internet, kekaguman Ryou berubah menjadi perasaan yang lainnya. Suatu yang lebih dalam dari sekedar fans. Perasaan seperti… cinta. Dan tentu masih ada bumbu kekaguman.

Mungkin, ini saat yang tepat untuk bisa mendekati wartawan itu. Besok, bisa jadi hari yang tepat.

"Kalau begitu, aku sekamar dengan Malik, ya?" cerocos Marik tiba-tiba. Begitu spontan, sampai mengejutkan Bakura sendiri.

"Kenapa aku harus denganmu?" tanya Malik dengan wajah sedikit merona.

"Karena aku suka denganmu!" sahut Marik secara langsung. Bahkan, untuk menegaskan perasaannya, ia langsung memeluk Malik dan menicumnya. Tepat di bibir.

Kejadian ini membuat semua yang ada terbelalak kaget. Marik memang terkenal dengan sikap spontanitasnya, namun mereka tidak menyangka Marik bisa se... sebegitu terus terangnya.

Kaiba melirik ke arah Jou yang masih terpana dengan adegan Marik dan Malik itu. Tak butuh waktu lama bagi mata cokelatnya untuk menangkap sepasang mata biru yang terarah kepadanya. Keduanya langsung mengalihkan pandangan masing-masing dengan muka merah padam. Jou kembali menekuni peralatan fotografinya walaupun pikirannya entah kemana, sementara Kaiba sibuk menyembunyikan wajahnya yang merah padam dari orang lain.

"... Baiklah kalau begitu. Marik dengan Malik, Otogi dengan Varon..." lanjut Bakura.

"Biar Anzu denganku." kata Mai menawarkan diri. "Lagipula, hanya kami berdua perempuan disini. Akan lebih baik kalau perempuan berkumpul di 1 tempat yang sama, kan?"

"Benar juga kata Mai. Anzu dengan Mai. Sekarang, tinggal Yugi, Jou, dan Ryou yang belum dapat kamar..."

"Aku dengan Yami saja!" kata Yugi tiba-tiba. Ini bisa menjadi kesempatan yang baik untuk mendapatkan berita. Ia yakin, Yami, sebagai pemimpin penelitian ini pasti menyimpan banyak data mengenai penelitian kali ini. Mungkin, dengan sekamar bersama sang ilmuwan bisa memberikan akses mudah dan cepat ke data-data tersebut. "Tidak apa-apa, kan, Yami?" tanya Yugi.

Yami hanya bisa mengangguk mengiyakan perkataan Yugi. Entah kenapa pita suaranya enggan berfungsi saat melihat wajah imut sang wartawan.

"Kalau begitu, Ryou. Kau tidak keberatan untuk sekamar denganku, kan?" tanya Bakura ragu-ragu. Ia takut pemuda berambut putih kembarannya itu menolak tawarannya. Tidak semua hubungan bisa berjalan mulus seperti Marik dan Malik. Lihat saja contohnya Kaiba dan Jou.

Kecewa berat. Itulah yang dialami Ryou saat Yugi memutuskan untuk sekamar dengan Yami. Yah, memang agak mustahil mereka berdua bisa sekamar, tapi berharap tidak ada salahnya, kan? sudahlah. Masih ada esok harinya untuk mendekati wartawan pujaannya. "Tentu. Aku tidak keberatan, kok. Maaf kalau merepotkan." balas Ryou dengan suaranya yang begitu lembut. Ada sedikit logat asing yang membuat suaranya semakin khas dan terdengar begitu eksotis di telinga Bakura.

"Berarti, tinggal Jou..." gumam Yami sambil melirik Jou yang masih asik mengerjakan _setting _peralatannya. Ia tidak mempedulikan apa yang terjadi dengan area di sekitarnya.

Kamar yang tersisa tinggal 2, yaitu kamar Kaiba dan Keith. Kaiba melihat ke arah mantan pacarnya itu sambil menghela napas. Dari dulu sampai sekarang, Jou selalu menghiraukan lingkungannya bila ada kamera di dekatnya. Pria berambut pirang itu betul-betul menggemari bidang yang ia geluti. Tak heran foto-foto hasil jepretannya banyak yang diminati para kolektor seni dan menjadi sampul banyak majalah terkenal di seluruh dunia.

Kaiba menggelengkan kepala pelan, berusaha untuk menghapus memori tentang kebersamaan mereka yang mulai menjamahinya. Jou sudah tidak mencintainya lagi. Ia yang memutuskan untuk meninggalkannya di saat Kaiba depresi akibat kehilangan Mokuba dan hampir kehilangan segalanya akibat virus sialan ini. Jou tidak ada saat kekasihnya membutuhkannya. Ia menghilang begitu saja, berkeliling dunia mencari obyek foto. Tak sekalipun ia menelpon atau memberi kabar. Itulah sebabnya hubungan mereka berakhir. Sebenarnya, tidak ada kata putus yang terucap dari mulut keduanya, namun sikap acuh tak acuh dari masing-masing pihak semakin menguatkan pemikiran mereka atas berakhirnya hubungan itu.

Mata sang CEO Kaiba Corp itu beralih dari sosok mantannya dan mengitari ruangan ia berada. Cukup luas untuk bisa dihuni 16 orang secara bersamaan. Cukup nyaman pula karena memang ruangan itu ditujukan untuk ruang santai dan berkumpul para anggota penelitian. Matanya kemudian mendarat pada Keith. Orang yang menjadi wakil Bakura dalam misi kali ini. Dan Kaiba menyadari sesuatu yang tidak beres dengannya.

Matanya.

Matanya menatap dengan tatapan begitu… aneh kearah Jou. Tatapan itu seperti tatapan predator yang siap menerkam mangsanya. Tatapan yang begitu mengerikan…

Tidak. Jou tidak boleh sekamar dengan Keith. Tidak boleh!

"Kat—Jou sekamar denganku." kata Kaiba, membuat seluruh pandangan mata tertuju padanya, termasuk Jou. Keith tampak kesal dengan keputusan sepihak dari Kaiba. Sejak pertemuannya dengan Jou, ia sudah mengincar pemuda manis itu. Sekarang, atasannya itu malah merebut kesempatan emasnya untuk bisa bersama dengan pemuda idamannya begitu saja?!

"Aku tidak mau!!" bentak Jou. Ia telah meninggalkan kameranya dan berjalan dengan langkah lebar ke arah Kaiba. "Aku tidak mau sekamar denganmu! Lebih baik aku tidur di luar daripada aku harus sekamar denganmu!!"

"Atau kau bisa tidur satu kamar denganku." kata Keith menawarkan jasanya. Senyum licik mulai mengembang di wajahnya. Ini bisa dijadikan kesempatan.

Belum sempat Jou membalas perkataan Keith, Kaiba langsung memotong pembicaraan dengan berkata, "Kau tidak boleh menolak tawaranku. Kau tidur di kamarku, atau kau tidur di luar area aman. Tidur di antara zombie-zombie itu!"

Wajah Jou telah berubah menjadi merah padam. Ia betul-betul kesal dengan sikap mantannya ini. Memangnya dia siapa?! seenaknya saja menentukan dimana ia harus tidur! menyebalkan!! Jou mengeluarkan raungan penuh amarah sebelum menghentakkan kakinya kesal ke lantai dan langusung berjalan dengan sangarnya ke arah deretan kamar.

Kaiba hanya mendesah pelan melihat tingkah laku Jou. Paling tidak, ia berhasil menyelamatkan Jou dari nasib buruknya. Ia tak berani membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi seandainya ia sekamar dengan Keith.

"Kaiba Boy…" lagi-lagi Pegasus memutuskan untuk mengganggu. "Dimana aku… tidur?"

"Kau bisa tidur dengan Keith. Selamat tidur semuanya." Kaiba pun meninggalkan ruangan. Ia tak sempat memperhatikan ekspresi kesal dan penuh kebencian yang dilepaskan oleh Keith. Seandainya ia melihat…

XXX

Sementara itu di sisi lain sungai, para zombie itu mulai merasakan bau manis darah segar. Wangi tersebut membawa mereka ke tepi sungai yang cukup dalam. Dingin dan dalamnya sungai membuat para zombie itu mundur untuk mengejar mangsa mereka lebih lanjut. Tak ada satupun zombie yang berani memasukkan dirinya ke dalam air, tak ada. Mereka ketakutan pada air itu. Takut tenggelam.

Namun, virus yang sudah berkembang dan beradaptasi begitu cepat membuat mereka bisa berpikir sedikit. Ya. Tak semua zombie yang ada di Domino itu bodoh. Ada beberapa yang cukup pintar untuk menggunakan otaknya yang sedikit demi sedikit mulai berkerja berkat pengaruh virus yang sudah bermutasi tersebut. Tinggal menunggu waktu sampai salah satu dari zombie-zombie itu berani atau berhasil menemukan cara untuk menyeberangi sungai. Setelah itu, semua zombie akan mengikuti caranya dan mencapai tepi satunya lagi.

Keadaan di perkemahan di ambang bahaya.

XXX

"Aku masih bingung. Bagaimana kalian bisa sampai ke sini?" tanya Varon pada Otogi. Pemuda berambut hitam teman sekamarnya itu sedang duduk di atas tempat tidur sambil menyikat rambutnya.

Otogi meletakkan sikat rambutnya di atas meja kecil yang terletak tepat di samping tempat tidur sebelum menjawab, "Sebenarnya, kami sedang menuju ke kota berikutnya. Sialnya, kami salah mengambil putaran, sehingga kami malah terdampar disini. Sialnya lagi, persediaan bahan bakar kami habis."

"Hmm… Sayangnya, persedian bahan bakar kami juga semakin menipis." kata Varon, diiringi sebuah cengiran lebar. "Kami masih membutuhkan bahan bakar itu untuk kembali ke Tokyo. Yah, kecuali Kaiba mau berbaik hati meminjamkan helikopternya untuk menjemput kita, tapi rasanya tidak."

Otogi hanya membalas perkataan Varon dengan sebuah senyuman. Ia sudah melihat dengan mata kepala sendiri tabiat sang CEO Kaiba Corp itu. Akan jadi pertanyaan besar nantinya kalau tiba-tiba CEO dingin itu mau meminjamkan helikopter bagi tim ini. Rasanya tidak mungkin. "Lalu, kapan kalian akan pulang? Kudengar, sudah hampir 2 bulan kalian disini, ya?"

"Ya." gumam Varon. Ia mulai melepaskan sepatu boot-nya yang kotor dan melemparkannya asal ke sudut ruangan. Diregangkannya jari-jari kakinya yang telah sekian lama terbalut sepatu boot itu. "Dua bulan yang cukup berat, kalau kau mau tahu. Kami semua sudah setengah waras disini. Semoga dengan kedatangan Kaiba kemari, itu berarti akhir dari penelitian."

Otogi mengangguk-angguk mengerti. Ia sedikit bersimpati pada para tim penelitian ini. Berada di kota zombie itu selama lebih dari sebulan tentu akan membuat mental mereka sedikit terganggu. "Lalu, apa kalian memang tinggal berdelapan?"

"Sebenarnya tidak." sahut Varon suram. "Awalnya, Bakura datang ke kota ini membawa 15 pasukan terbaiknya dan Yami membawa 5 orang ilmuwan yang terbaik. Sialnya, satu demi satu gugur karena zombie itu."

Keheningan yang ganjil menyelimuti kamar tersebut, membuat penghuninya merasa tidak nyaman. Terutama Otogi. Dia yang telah mengangkat topik menyedihkan itu ke permukaan dan sekarang merasa amat sangat bersalah. Seharusnya ia tahu kalau tidak mungkin datang ke kota zombie seperti itu hanya bermodalkan 8 orang dan semuanya sanggup bertahan hidup selama 2 bulanan. Sungguh sesuatu yang mustahil...

Di sela-sela keheningan tersebut, Otogi melihat sesuatu bergerak-gerak di dekat sungai. Bukan hanya 1, tapi banyak. Penasaran, ia beranjak dari tempat tidur dan berjalan menuju jendela untuk mengamati lebih dekat lagi. "Hei. Ada sekumpulan zombie di dekat sungai. Apakah tidak apa-apa?" tanya Otogi khawatir.

"Tidak apa-apa." sahut Varon enteng sambil mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya. "Kau tahu, alasan kenapa perkemahan ini menjadi tempat aman karena adanya sungai itu. Berdasarkan penelitian, zombie-zombie itu takut air sehingga tidak akan berani memasukkan diri ke dalam air. Jadi, mereka pasti tidak mungkin bisa berenang sampai kesini."

"Eeh... Tapi, ada 1 zombie yang berani memasukkan dirinya ke dalam air..."

Varon membelalakan matanya saat mendengar perkataan Otogi. "... Kau pasti bercanda."

"Untuk apa aku bercanda soal ini? Kemari kalau kau tidak percaya!"

Varon, masih dipenuhi keraguan, berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan berjalan mendekati jendela. Diintipnya keadaan diluar melalui jendela tersebut dan menyaksikan apa yang dikatakan Otogi. Bukan hanya 1, melainkan hampir seluruh zombie yang ada di tepi sungai memberanikan diri untuk bergerak ke dalam air dan menyeberangi sungai. Dalam hitungan menit, mereka akan segera sampai ke perkemahan dan menyantap para penghuninya.

Pemuda Australia berambut cokelat itu mengerang pelan. "Kapan aku bisa istirahat kalau seperti ini...??"

XXX

Aneh rasanya kalau harus berbagi tempat tidur bersama dengan mantan kekasihmu. Itulah yang sekarang dirasakan oleh Kaiba dan Jou. Keduanya saling memunggungi satu sama lainnya. Lebih sialnya lagi, hanya ada 1 selimut untuk keduanya, sementara udara sangat dingin. Tak perlu pendingin udara, udara di sekitar perkemahan sudah cukup dingin, membuat keduanya tidak mungkin untuk tidak menggunakan selimut tersebut. Terpaksalah mereka berbagi selimut dan ranjang. Masih untung mereka tidak harus berbagi pakaian tidur…

"... Jou." Terdengar suara berat Kaiba memecahkan keheningan.

"I... Iya?" sahut Jou sedikit terbata-bata. Wajahnya masih memerah karena memikirkan kedekatan mereka berdua. Sudah 2 tahun mereka tak sedekat ini. Jangankan berdekatan seperti ini, saling bertatap muka saja sudah hampir tidak pernah. "A… Ada apa?"

"Kemana saja kau selama ini?"

"Mencari berbagai obyek foto keliling dunia. Tapi, akhir-akhir ini aku lebih sering menetap di Tokyo dan bekerja di bawah Dohma TV. Kau?"

"Seperti biasa. Terkurung di Kaiba Tower Tokyo sepanjang hari."

"Hmm…"

Dan keheningan kembali menggerayangi kamar tersebut.

"Oke. Cukup basa-basinya. Sekarang, pertanyaan yang sebenarnya." kata Kaiba. Ia akhirnya jengah dengan basa-basi antara dia dan Jou. Sang CEO bermata biru lazuli itu membalikkan badannya dan menatap punggung Jou. "Kenapa kau meninggalkanku begitu saja?"

Jou mendengus kesal. Akhirnya, muncul juga pertanyaan ini. "Meninggalkanmu? kenapa kau tidak tanya kepada dirimu sendiri, eh, Kaiba? kenapa kau mengusirku seperti itu?"

"Mengusirmu? Aku tidak pernah mengusirmu!"

Jou memutar kedua bola matanya. "Ya. Terserah apa katamu, Kaiba. Mungkin waktu itu mentalmu sedang labil-labilnya. Aku mengerti, kok."

"Jou, aku serius!"

"Aku juga serius."

Tiba-tiba, sepasang tangan kekar melingkari pinggang ramping Jou dari belakang. Jou yang tidak menyangka gerakan tersebut hanya bisa terdiam, kaku. Napasnya tercekat di tenggorokan dan matanya membelalak lebar. Hembusan napas yang hangat terasa menerpa tengkuk lehernya, membuat bulu kuduknya berdiri.

"... L... Lebih baik kau sedikit menjauh, Se—Kaiba." bisik Jou lemah. Pita suaranya agak sulit untuk diajak kerjasama. "Bagaimana kalau mereka menemukan kita dalam keadaan... begini? berita yang macam-macam bisa timbul nanti..."

"Biarkan saja." balas Kaiba. Ia malah semakin mengencangkan pelukannya. "Aku merindukanmu. Katsuya. Kembalilah padaku. Kumohon." Kaiba memberikan sebuah kecupan ringan ke tengkuk Jou sebagai penekanan atas perkataannya.

"A… Aku…"

TIba-tiba, pintu kamar Kaiba terbuka dan menampilkan sesosok Amelda. Napasnya memburu dan pakaiannya terlihat aneh. Penggabungan antara seragam perangnya dan pakaian tidur. Bahkan, tali sepatunya masih belum terikat. Beberapa sabuk senjata tampak asal melingkari tubuhnya dan tangan kanannya menggenggam senapan. Kepanikan tampaknya membutakannya dari pemandangan intim atasannya dengan wartawan itu. "Kita harus segera pergi dari sini, Tuan Kaiba!"

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Kaiba bingung. Ia beranjak dari tempat tidurnya dan mengambil _trench coat _putih khas miliknya.

"Tempat ini sudah tidak aman lagi!"

"Aku masih tidak mengerti. Tidak aman? Apa gunanya aku membangun sungai sedalam 5 meter dan selebar 15 meter itu?!"

"Tapi..."

"AMELDA!!" Terdengar suara Bakura memanggil dengan lantangnya. "Kau sudah membangunkan mereka berdua?!"

"Ya!! Mereka sudah bangun!!" sahut Amelda dengan suara yang tak kalah lantangnya. "Ayo. Kita harus pergi dari sini. Bawa peralatan secukupnya saja. Ini darurat."

"A… ada apa ini?" tanya Jou yang baru saja bangun dari tempat tidur. Wajahnya menyiratkan kekhawatiran.

"Aku tidak tahu. Kemasi saja barang bawaanmu. Sepertinya ada sesuatu yang terjadi diluar." jawab Kaiba sambil memasukkan laptop dan beberapa dokumen serta pakaian ke dalam koper silvernya.

Benar saja. Setelah Kaiba menutup mulutnya, terdengar suara letusan senapan dan geraman mengerikan yang terdengar seperti… zombie. Aneh. Tidak seharusnya zombie itu bisa menyeberangi sungai. Tidak seharusnya zombie bisa mencapai area ini. Kenapa ini bisa terjadi?

"Ayo." Kaiba langsung menyambar pergelangan tangan Jou dan menyeret pemuda berambut pirang itu keluar kamar secepat mungkin. Di tengah jalan, Kaiba dan Jou berpapasan dengan Yami juga Yugi. Keduanya tampak sama bingungnya dengan Kaiba dan Jou. Yah, mungkin sedikit pengecualian pada Yami. Wajahnya pucat pasi.

"Sudah kuduga ini akan terjadi..." bisiknya lirih.

"Apa maksudmu, Atem?" tanya Kaiba, bingung. "Kau sudah menduga ini akan terjadi? Bagaimana bisa?"

"Sudah kubilang, kan, kalau mereka bermutasi. Mereka beradaptasi! Sepertinya bukan hanya kemampuan pertahanan diri mereka yang meningkat, tapi juga kecerdasan mereka..."

"... Kenapa kau baru mengatakannya sekarang?!" jerit Kaiba frustrasi. Berani-beraninya sepupunya menyembunyikan berita penting semacam ini darinya!!

"Karena kau pasti tidak percaya!!" sembur Yami emosi. "Kau saja sudah menyangkal sebegitunya saat kukatakan virus itu beradaptasi!! Mana kau mau percaya kalau kubilang zombie-zombie itu semakin pintar!"

Ada betulnya juga perkataan Yami...

"Hei kalian berempat!! Cepat sedikit!!" panggil Varon. Ia dan Bakura sedang sibuk mengamankan jalan menuju mobil-mobil yang akan menyelamatkan mereka.

Pemandangan diluar begitu mengerikan. Begitu banyak zombie berhasil menyeberangi sungai hanya dalam waktu beberapa menit. Zombie-zombie itu mendekati mangsanya dengan gerakan tertatih-tatih dan geraman mengerikan. Tangannya terulur unuk menjangkau mangsanya. Mata mereka berwarna merah darah dan menatap kosong ke depan, tak lepas dari incaran mereka. Beruntung Otogi dan Varon berhasil memperingatkan para penghuni perkemahan yang lainnya sebelum itu semua terlambat. Sekarang, misi mereka adalah melarikan diri.

"Yami!!" panggil Marik dari sisi perkemahan yang lainnya. Tangannya menggenggam erat pergelangan tangan Malik sementara Keith dan Rafael membukakan jalan untuk mereka berdua juga Mai dan Anzu. "Kau sudah bawa semua data penelitian?"

"Ada dalam _flashdisk-_ku." balas Yami dengan suara lantang untuk menyaingi bisingnya suara desingan peluru.

"Yugi."

Yugi memalingkan wajahnya ke samping dan mendapati sosok Ryou berjalan di sampingnya. "Ah. Kau... Ryou, kan? Salah satu turis yang terdampar di tempat ini?"

Ryou tertawa pelan saat mendengar kata 'terdampar'. Sepertinya yang terdampar di kota ini bukan hanya ia dan teman-temannya, tapi juga semuanya. "Ya, begitulah. Kau tidak apa-apa, kan?"

"Ya. Aku tidak apa-apa. Terima kasih sudah bertanya." balas Yugi ramah sambil tersenyum. Senyumnya benar-benar membuat hati Ryou berbunga-bunga.

"Baguslah kalau begitu. Aku sempat khawatir saat Bakura memberitahu kalau zombie-zombie itu berhasil melewati sungai."

"Ah, ya. Cukup mengerikan sebenarnya…" gumam Yugi. Ia memandang berkeliling dengan mata violetnya. Pemdangan zombie-zombie yang bergerak perlahan ke arah mereka tampak dimana-mana. Para _sniper _handal yang ikut tim penelitian tampak mati-matian mengamankan anggotanya yang lainnya dan memberi jalan menuju mobil. Ada 1 pemandangan yang cukup ganjil, yaitu Jou yang sedang sibuk merekam kejadian itu melalui kameranya. Dasar wartawan...

"Yugi! Ryou! Ayo masuk ke dalam mobil!! Aku sudah tidak sanggup menahan mereka lagi!" seru Bakura. Tampak sekali ia mulai kewalahan memukul mundur sekawanan zombie yang mencoba mendekati mobil penelitian berlapis baja mereka. Selain itu, tampaknya amunisi yang dibawa Bakura tidak cukup untuk membunuh mereka semua. Ditambah lagi, zombie-zombie itu sekarang baru akan mati saat ditembak dengan menggunakan 4 peluru, tepat di kepala. Ya. Empat, bukan tiga. Sepertinya mereka sudah semakin kuat.

"Yugi!!" Yami yang sudah berada di dalam mobil dan duduk di kursi pengendara mengulurkan tangannya. Yugi langsung menyambut uluran tangan itu dan naik ke dalam mobil. "Bakura, sudah tidak ada tempat untuk kalian berdua di mobil yang ini. Pindahlah ke mobil yang lain!" seru Yami.

Bakura mengerang pelan. "Kenapa kau baru beritahu aku sekarang, bodoh?! Ayo, Ryou!!"

Sang _sniper _berambut putih itu menarik tangan Ryou ke arah mobil yang masih ada, yaitu mobil pengangkut barang-barnag penelitian. Mobil itu cukup besar, jadi Bakura yakin masih ada tempat baginya dan Ryou. Sementara itu, 3 mobil yang lainnya sudah mulai menyalakan mesinnya. Tinggal menunggu Bakura dan Ryou saja menaiki mobil dan merekapun akan siap untuk pergi.

Ditengah-tengah pelarian mereka, Bakura masih sibuk menembaki zombie-zombie kelaparan tersebut. Jarak antara dirinya dengan mobil semakin lama semakin menipis, namun zombie yang menghalangi entah kenapa semakin banyak. Sepertinya zombie-zombie yang menyeberangi sungai terus bertambah karena mendengar keributan yang ditimbulkan oleh mereka.

Namun, tak semua area berhasil Bakura lindungi. Seekor zombie berhasil mendekati Ryou dari belakang dan membenamkan giginya ke pundak turis berambut putih itu.

"RYOU!!" Jerit panik Bakura bercampur dengan jerit kesakitan Ryou. "Brengsek!!" Dengan sekali pukul menggunakan punggung senapannya, kepala zombie itu hancur berantakan, tewas.

"Ryou, bertahanlah. Sebentar lagi kita sampai." gumam Bakura. Suaranya bergetar menahan emosi. Tidak mungkin. Setelah sekian lama ia berhasil menemukan orang yang ia cintai, kenapa sekarang harus berakhir tragis seperti ini?

"Bakura!! Cepat sedikit!!" seru Rafael sambil mengulurkan tangannya. Mai yang sudah duduk di kursi pengendara langsung menyalakan mesin mobil begitu Bakura menaiki kendaraan. Bakura langsung menarik Ryou ke dalam mobil sebelum menutup pintunya dan menguncinya rapat-rapat.

Rafael menatap ngeri ke arah pundak Ryou yang berlumuran darah. "Bakura, dia sudah terinfeksi. Kita tidak bisa membawanya."

"Berisik! Dia masih bisa terselamatkan!! Ini hanya goresan kecil saja!!" bentak Bakura. Ia tidak mau menerima kenyataan bahwa Ryou sudah terinfeksi, tak mungkin lagi terselamatkan. Tidak mau.

/Kalian semua mendengarku?/ Terdengar suara Kaiba melalui _walkie-talkie_. Suaranya agak samar karena sinyal yang terganggu. /Kita harus berjalan menyeberangi sungai untuk menghindari zombie-zombie ini./

"Kenapa harus menyeberangi sungai? Bukankah itu malah akan membawa kita ke dalam kota? Bukankah itu lebih berbahaya?" tanya Mai.

/Kalau menurutku, kita putar arah saja./ Kali ini giliran Yami yang berbicara. /Kita pakai lagi jalur yang sama saat kita datang. Jalur itu, kan, tidak terhalangi./

/Memang, tapi kau tidak lihat zombie-zombie itu, hah? Mereka semua mengarah ke jalur masuk kalian, Atem./ sanggah Kaiba. Memang benar, kawanan zombie itu berangsur-angsur mulai bergerak ke area dibalik _bunker, _tempat mereka berkemah belakangan ini. /Selain itu, aku baru saja mengaktifkan sistem pertahanan yang ada di jalur selatan./

/Sistem pertahanan? Aku baru tahu kalau di sebelah selatan ada sistem pertahanan…/ gumam Yami melalui _walkie-talkie-_nya.

/Tentu saja ada. Ini untuk jaga-jaga situasi seperti ini terjadi. Sistem itu akan menembaki semua benda yang bergerak tanpa habis. Belum lagi, dengan pengaktifan sistem tersebut, itu juga berarti ranjau yang ditanam di bawah tanah juga ikut aktif. Asal kalian tahu, ranjau itu begitu peka pada sentuhan. Bahkan, sebuah bulu saja bisa meledakkannya./

"... Oke. Berarti tidak ada cara lain selain lewat... kota?" gumam Mai, ragu. Matanya menatap horor ke seberang sungai dimana zombie masih berdatangan. Namun, arusnya tidak sepadat tadi.

/Ya. Kita minta bantuan dari jalur utara. Disana banyak tentara./

"Bagus…" gerutu Mai. Ia mulai memindahkan kopling dan menginjak gas. Beruntung mobil-mobil yang ada di perkemahan mereka adalah mobil amfibi. Mobil tersebut sanggup melewati sungai sedalam 8 meter dengan menggembungkan sebuah perahu karet instant yang ada di balik bannya. "Kencangkan sabuk pengaman kalian, anak-anak. Ini akan menjadi perjalan yang cukup tidak nyaman."

**To Be Continued**

* * *

**--Behind the Scene—**

**Kisah Kasih di Zombie Land Part 1**

Belum sempat Jou atau penghuni _camp _lainnya bereaksi, Kaiba langsung menyambar pergelangan tangan Jou dan langsung menariknya ke sudut tersembunyi perkemahan mereka. Tanpa mempedulikan pandangan heran dan bingung dari para penghuni _camp_, sang CEO terus menyeret wartawan berambut pirang itu ke _spot _yang ia inginkan.

"Lepaskan aku, brengsek!" bentak Jou. Dengan gerakan tangan kasar ia melepaskan cengkeraman kuat sang CEO. "Apa maumu!?"

"Kenapa kau ada disini?!" tanya Kaiba diantara gertakan giginya. Tampak jelas kalau pria berambut cokelat ini sedang menahan emosi yang meluap dari pemuda berambut pirang di depannya.

"Bukan urusanmu." balas Jou ketus dan tidak peduli. Dilipatnya tangan di depan dada dan pandangannya ia alihkan ke tempat lain.

"Tentu saja ini urusanku! Kau ada di area kekuasaanku!!" bentak Kaiba yang sudah kehilangan kesabaran.

"Cut cut cut!!!" secara kurang ajar, sutradara mulai memotong adegannya.

Jou dan Kaiba mulai memberikan _death glare_ terbaiknya.

"Apaan sih lo, menginterupsi di saat yang kurang tepat!" Kaiba mulai hilang kendali.

"Mana ekpresinya~~kamu, mata kamu kurang bicara!" sutradara kurang ajar itu mulai bergaya 'banci' taman lawang, menyalahkan mata Jou yang kurang bisa 'berbicara'.

"Apaan sih lo?" Jou mulai sweatdrop.

"Apaan sih lo?? APAAN SIH LO!!" sutradara geblek itu berteriak mengoreksi kembali ekspresi Jou yang menurutnya 'salah kaprah'.

"Oke, sekali lagi.._camera rolling, action_!"

Tidak membutuhkan waktu lama untuk meng-gubrakkan seluruh _crew_ terkait menyangkut kelabilan jiwa sang sutradara, termasuk para figuran yang berperan sebagai pasukan zombie.

* * *

**S/N **: Chapter ini murni dikerjakan oleh **Coolkid 4869 **dan Behind the Scene kali ini dibuat oleh **Sora tsubameki**. Untuk meredakan ketegangan dan mengimbangi darah-darah yang akan mendominasi chapter-chapter ke belakang (karena saya paling tidak kuat dengan darah TT__TT) mulai kali ini, kita akan bersenang-senang di Behind the Scene!! Yuhuuu!!! Bagaimana coolkid san?

Review kali ini saya yang menjawab ya ^__^

**Messiah Hikari**: Ilmuwannya labil? sepertinya itu adalah gambaran kelabilan jiwa saya, Messiah chan. Hahaha. Tenang saja, puppy shiping dan puzzle shiping akan mendominasi chapter-chapter kedepan. Lihat saja di chapter ini, coolkid san dengan senang hati menaburkan banyak adegan puppy dan puzzle shiping di dalamnya. Ayo, peluk coolkid san, sana! Sesuai dengan janji coolkid san di chapter lalu, kemungkinan akan banyak sekali chara death di sini. Peggy mati juga? mm..bagaimana coolkid san? Kita matikan banci itu di chapter berapa? Haha.

**GreenOpalus**: terima kasih sarannya. Iya, sepertinya ada miss typo yang menyebabkan beberapa penempatan efek suara bersatu dengan kalimat lainnya. Terima kasih sudah diingatkan. Horornya mantep? Sebenarnya saya tidak suka horror. Hehe. Lihat saja chapter bagian saya, sepertinya lebih banyak action dan romance daripada . Terima kasih sudah mereview. ^^

**Dika the WINGed Kuriboh**: Dika san, ayo kita nyanyi bareng. Aku lah sang mantan~~yeah!! Yami dan Yugi harus cepet2 ada feeling karena tuntutan naskah dan timing yang mepet. Huahaha! *digaplok Yami* terima kasih reviewnya. ^^

**Uchiha 'Haruhi' Gaje**:penjelasannya terlalu graphic ya? Padahal aku ga suka horror loh. Suer! Huehehe. Di chapter-chapter ke belakang kita akan bersenang-senang dengan puppy dan puzzle shiping yang bertaburan di mana-mana. Terima kasih sudah mereview. Stay tune ya. ^__^

**Kuzu here. Kuzu there**: Tenang saja Kuzu san. Saya juga tidak terlalu suka gore. Walaupun gore, romance dan action akan mampu menutupi setiap ke-gore-annya. *apaan seh?* jadi stay tune ya ^__^. Apalagi pupy shiping nampaknya akan sangat mendominasi ceritanya (berhubung saya dan coolkid san sangat mencintai puppy shiping). Terima kasih sudah mereview. ^__^

**Vi ChaN91312**: Woho..jiwa mereka memang sudah labil, selabil jiwa authornya. *disepak coolkid san* (**C/N : **Eh, yang menyebarkan virus labil dan akut tu gue, lagi. Huahahah!!) Yami genggam tangan Yugi mulu karena…tuntutan sutradara. Hwehehe. Putusnya Kaiba dan Jou sudah diterangkan di chapter ini oleh Coolkid. ^__^. Terima kasih sudah mereview. Review lagi ya.

**Din-chan**: Iya, puppyshiping mantanan disini dan udah mesra-mesraan lagi tuh di chapter ini. Aww… Ayo Bakura, jagain orang-orang labil itu. Hiyahaha! Tenang saja Din-chan, kedepannya akan banyak sekali chara death. Wah, tebakanmu benar! Keith emang ada feeling ama Jou. Terima kasih reviewnya. ^__^

**Sweet lollipop**: Salam kenal loli-chan. Sebab putusnya puppy shiping sudah dijelaskan di chapter ini. terima kasih reviewnya. ^__^ penggemar puppy shiping juga? Wohoo!! Ayo kita tos bareng-bareng! Tenang saja, karena kami (saya dan coolkid san) penggemar puppy shiping juga, pastinya chapter-chapter kedepan akan banyak bertabur adegan puppy shiping. Stay tune ya.

**cHizu drarryo**: terima kasih pujiannya. ^__^ Tenang saja, di chapter-chapter berikutnya puppy shiping dan puzzle shiping sepertinya akan merajai kisah kasih di zombie land ini. Jadi stay tune ya. Chara death juga pasti akan ada. Ditunggu saja. Terima kasih sudah mereview.

**Atozuka yuu satoshi**: Terima kasih sudah mereview. ^__^ putusnya Kaiba dan Jou sudah dijelaskan di chapter ini. Terima kasih pujiannya. Stay tune ya.

**NakamaLuna**: Terima kasih review dan pujiannya. ^__^ puppy dan puzzle shiping sudah pasti akan mendominasi cerita. Saya juga belum perrnah main resident evil, kalau coolkid san sudah pernah. Review lagi ya. ^__^

**MoonZheng:** Mengapa Kaiba bisa jadi mantan Jou? semua sudah terjawab di chapter ini. ^__^ Yup, hearthshiping itu RyouxYugi. Hoho. Bakura ga akan kemana-mana. Dia tetap cinta ama Ryou kok. Oww...so sweet. Kura kun, sini peluk aku. *ditabok* makasih dah review. ^__^

**C/N : **Terima kasih buat para reviewer dan para reader!! Adieu!


	5. The Next Murder

**C/N : **Chapter baru, chapter baru!! Kali ini giliran **Sora Tsubameki **yang buat, lho. Hehehe. Paling, bagian ending kisah kasih yang gaje itu gue yang buat. Hehhee.

**Disclaimer : **Semua karakter disini adalah kepunyaannya Kazuki Takahashi.

**Warning : **Blood. Gore. Characters's death. Buat yang gak kuat darah, skip aja adegan darah-darahnya dan lanjut ke review. Heheh. (tampoled)

* * *

Mobil amfibi tersebut mulai menggembungkan sebuah perahu karet instan yang ada di balik bannya. "Kencangkan sabuk pengaman kalian anak-anak. Ini akan menjadi perjalanan yang cukup tidak nyaman."

**---Chapter 5: The Next Murder---**

Tiga buah mobil amfibi mulai bergerak ke arah sungai. Beberapa zombie yang menghadang mereka di tengah jalan ikut terlindas untuk membuka akses jalan selebar-lebarnya. Suara gemeretuk tulang yang tergilas ban mobil mulai memperamai suasana. Mobil satu mulai masuk ke dalam sungai. Refleks ban mobil mulai menggembungkan perahu karetnya akibat adanya gaya archimides yang dihasilkan air sungai. Mobil dua terus menyusul ke dalam air. Beberapa gangguan berupa guncangan tak dihiraukan lagi oleh para penumpangnya. Bergerak akan lebih baik dibandingkan diam dan menjadi santapan para zombie. Selang beberapa saat mobil tiga, tepatnya mobil barang, menyusul ke dalam air. Sungguh keadaan mulai stabil, sebelum suatu masalah mulai menginterupsi.

Kejadian cukup mengejutkan terjadi di dalam mobil barang…mobil yang ditempati Bakura, Marik, Rafael, Mai, Anzu, dan Ryou, ditambah beberapa unit alat penelitian…

"Kau melakukan hal yang salah, Bakura!" Rafael mulai mencengkram kerah Bakura, sementara Ryou menekuk wajahnya di kursi penumpang.

"Kita tidak mungkin meninggalkannya di sana!" Bakura mulai berusaha menepis kepalan tangan Rafael. Sesekali dia menengokkan wajahnya ke arah Ryou yang duduk di belakang Mai. Malang nasib Ryou, virus tersebut sudah memasuki tubuhnya. Sekarang dia hanya bisa menggigil dan sebentar lagi kesadarannya mulai sirna.

"Kau dibutakan cinta! Dia sudah bukan Ryou yang kau kenal, Brengsek!" seolah tak habis pikir dengan tindakan Bakura, sekali lagi Rafael mencengkram kerah Bakura, berusaha menyadarkannya dan mengembalikan akal sehat teman seperjuangannya itu.

"…." Bakura tertunduk. Jelas sekali sesak menjalar di sekitar dadanya. Bukannya tidak waras. Sangat jelas Bakura mengerti konsekuensi yang harus ditanggungnya jika memasukkan Ryou ke dalam mobil. Dia mengerti serum itu belum ada. Tidak akan ada obat yang mampu membunuh virus tersebut, setidaknya belum ada sampai saat ini. Hanya saja, bertahun-tahun menjalani pendidikan ala militer dan ditunjuk sebagai pimpinan _sniper_ di kelompoknya tidak serta merta membuat hati Bakura sekeras batu. Dia ternyata menemukan seseorang yang sangat dicintainya di zombie land ini. Bahkan penampilannya mirip sekali dengannya. Sekarang mengapa zombie keparat itu harus menggigit Ryou?

"Ryou…" dengan tangan bergetar, Bakura mulai beranjak ke hadapan Ryou dan mulai menengadahkan mukanya.

"Oh my Ra.." Bakura mulai bergetar. Belum pernah dia merasa setakut ini. Orang yang dicintainya dalam hitungan menit akan menjadi makhluk yang sangat dibencinya. Pujaan hatinya itu sebentar lagi akan menjadi zombie.

XXX

Sementara di mobil induk…

"Kaiba, zombie itu mulai membentur-benturkan diri ke badan mobil!" Marik terlihat panik. Mereka dapat melihat dari kaca depan aksi nekat para zombie untuk menghampiri mangsanya. Dengan insting kuat para zombie mulai berenang menyusul daging segar siap santap di dalam mobil tersebut.

"Cih, tidak kusangka akan begini jadinya…" urat Seto mulai menegang. Seharusnya dia percaya akan hipotesa Yami. Seharusnya dia tidak sebegitu keras kepalanya. Seharusnya tidak akan begini jadinya jika Seto mengakui kebenaran teori tersebut. Seharusnya…ah sudah terlambat. Sekarang mereka terjebak di lautan zombie.

"Lakukan cara apapun untuk menyingkirkan mereka dari penglihatanku!" Marik makin sedikit terganggu dalam mengemudi. Jika saja mereka tak berada di mobil amfibi, sudah pasti dia akan menembaki para zombie itu dengan senang hati.

"Mobil ini tidak dilengkapi senjata untuk menyerang. Mobil ini dirancang hanya untuk sistem bertahan…" Seto menjelaskan dengan tenang. Kepanikan mulai melanda. Mereka hanya bisa berharap mobil ini bisa bertahan sampai tepi sungai. Radar masih aktif merekam jarak yang mereka tempuh. Tinggal tiga perempat perjalanan lagi hingga mereka dapat mencapai tepian sungai.

Sesaat, sinyal bahaya mulai terdengar. Sistem kendali sayap kiri rusak.

"Marik, gunakan sistem kendali cadangan. Kita akan pindah ke mobil lain setibanya di darat." Seto mulai mengomando. Sesekali Seto mulai melirik mantan pacarnya yang terduduk di sudut kanan, hanya untuk memastikan kalau Jou dalam keadaan baik-baik saja.

XXX

Kita beralih ke mobil barang, dimana ketegangan tak kalah hebatnya dengan yang ada mobil induk…

"Bakura, menjauh dari mayat busuk itu!" Rafael mulai bergetar. Dia mulai mengacungkan senjata ke arah Ryou.

"Tidak. Dia belum sepenuhnya menjadi mayat busuk…" Bakura bergumam pelan dengan suara berat.

"Menyingkir, brengsek!" Rafael sudah menarik pelatuk, siap untuk menembak.

"TIDAK!!" dengan segenap tenaga, Bakura mulai menyerang balik Rafael. Mereka mulai burguling, memperebutkan senjata yang ada di tangan Rafael.

"Kau sudah tidak waras. Dia bisa membahayakan kita!" Rafael masih bergelut, mencoba mempertahankan senjata miliknya. Ryou lepas perhatian. Mai masih fokus mengemudi, sedangkan Anzu malah menunduk ketakutan melihat suasana yang sudah tidak kondusif lagi.

Tak lama, kesadaran Ryou mulai hilang. Dia mulai mendeteksi keberadaan daging segar. Dengan insting seliar hewan buas, Ryou mulai menerkam mangsa pertamanya.

"ARGH!!!" Anzu tak menyadari Ryou bakal menghampirinya. Tinggal sedikit lagi mereka mencapai daratan, tinggal sedikit lagi…

"Tolong aku!" Anzu mulai berontak. Mai sudah tak fokus mengemudi. Dia mulai mencoba menyingkirkan Ryou dari hadapan Anzu. Kejadiannya cukup cepat, sebelum Ryou mulai menggigit Mai sebagai korban selanjutnya. Kini, keadaan keduanya cukup menggenaskan. Beberapa sobekan daging mulai menyembul dan menampakkan tulang putih di dalamnya. Bakura dan Rafael membeku. Tak lama mereka sampai daratan dengan pendaratan yang tak terkendali. Mobil mencapai tanah dengan laju cukup kencang. Hampir saja mobil terguling sebelum Bakura mengambil tindakan penyelamatan dengan menyingkirkan Mai dari kursi pengemudi dan mulai menginjak rem.

"Kau gila, Bakura!" Sadar sudah mencapai daratan, Rafael mulai menjauh dari Ryou dengan membuka pintu mobil dan berlari ke luar.

Mobil satu hampir tenggelam. Laju mobil mulai melambat, tetapi akhirnya mereka sampai daratan juga. Dengan sigap Marik, Amelda, dan Seto yang membawa senjata mulai menembaki mayat busuk yang menghalangi pintu mobil. Mereka berusaha keluar dari kerumunan kawanan zombie. Seto menarik lengan Jou, berusaha melindungi Jou semaksimal mungkin. Yugi dan Yami berada di tengah. Beberapa zombie berhasil ditumbangkan. Namun, keadaan tidak membaik. Di seberang sungai para zombie mulai berenang ke arah mereka lagi, ditambah zombie lainnya yang berlari-lari dari arah utara. Lengkaplah sudah, mereka terkepung dari arah utara dan selatan.

"Mana yang lain?" Yami mulai menghampiri Rafael yang memancarkan ekspresi horor.

"Mereka…mereka…" Rafael jatuh terduduk. Dia tak sanggup menjelaskannya. Tangan dan kakinya mulai gemetar. Keringat dingin mulai mengalir deras dari pelipisnya. Tanpa meminta penjelasan lagi rombongan mulai menghampiri mobil barang.

"Aaa…." Pegasus menutup mulutnya, ngeri dengan apa yang baru saja dilihatnya. Keadaan di dalam cukup menggenaskan. Ryou, Mai, dan Anzu mulai mengerubungi Bakura. Dia terpojok di bangku pengemudi. Tak ada jalan keluar. Kawanan zombie baru itu makin mengerang melihat daging segar di depannya.

DOR!

Tak pikir panjang, Seto mulai menembak kepala Ryou dengan senjata laras pendek yang selalu ia bawa. Marik mengambil tindakan dengan menembak Mai dan Anzu. Seketika ketiganya ambruk di depan Bakura yang masih terduduk tak berkedip.

"Bakura!" Marik menghampiri teman se-tim nya itu. Bakura masih membeku. Dia mulai tertunduk, menggigit bibir bawahnya menahan guncangan dalam hatinya. Dia sudah berencana untuk menambatkan hatinya kepada Ryou setelah selesai menjalankan missi. Dia bertekad untuk keluar hidup-hidup dari zombie land ini hanya untuk menghabiskan sisa hidupnya dengan Ryou. Dia setidaknya akan tetap menjaga kewarasannya sampai berhasil keluar dari tanah terkutuk ini. Sekarang harapannya sirna seketika.

"Ayo, kita tak punya waktu banyak!" Marik mulai menyingkirkan mayat busuk itu dari mobil mereka. Bakura masih tak bergerak. Beberapa buliran air mulai meluncur bebas dari kedua matanya. Perjalanan dilanjutkan dengan dua mobil yang tersisa.

"Kau sebaiknya ikut dengan kami, Jou!" Yugi mulai menarik lengan rekannya. Seto yang akan protes karena tak semobil dengan Jou hanya bisa menggeram kesal. Dia tak menyalahkan tindakan Yugi. Seto mengerti, Yugi juga pasti memiliki kecemasan serupa dengannya. Saat ini Yugi hanya punya Jou sebagai sesama rekan jurnalisnya.

"Kau pimpin perjalanan kita, Seto!" Yami menutup pintu mobil, meninggalkan Kaiba yang tak sempat untuk protes. Akhirnya Seto harus merelakan Jou berada di mobil kedua. Mereka harus meneruskan perjalanan. Kawanan zombie makin mendekat. Dengan berat hati Seto memasuki mobil barang bersama Bakura, Rafael, Otogi, Varon, Marik, dan Malik, sedangkan mobil kedua ditumpangi Jou, Pegasus, Keith, Yami, Yugi, dan Amelda.

Lampu mobil dinyalakan. Sudah mulai larut malam, tetapi tak ada kata istirahat bagi mereka. Mereka harus terus berjalan. Kalau tidak kawanan zombie itu bisa saja mendorong mobil mereka hingga terguling. Harapan masih ada. Mereka masih bisa meminta bantuan di pintu utara, berhubung pintu selatan sudah dijadikan tameng untuk mengurung mobilisasi para zombie.

"Bakura…" Rafael mulai menepuk keras pundak Bakura, mencoba menguatkan jiwa rekannya itu. Hening…keadaan makin mencekam. Mereka akhirnya harus rela kehilangan tiga temannya lagi. Kini perjalanan mulai dilanjutkan.

"Kutitipkan setengah jiwaku padamu…" Bakura menggenggam erat kalung salibnya. Dia harus cepat-cepat menyingkirkan rasa trauma dan kehilangannya. Tim ini masih memerlukannya. Dia harus berpikiran rasional. Dengan menahan sesak di dada, dia melempar kalung salibnya ke luar mobil. Dia benar-benar menjual setengah jiwanya ke tanah ini, tanah yang telah merebut orang yang sangat dicintainya.

XXX

Jou ada di mobil sebelah bersama dengan Keith.

Kalimat tersebut tak henti-hentinya terulang di benak seorang Kaiba Seto. Sang CEO berambut cokelat itu duduk dengan tegangnya di kursi penumpang saat memikirkan hal tersebut. Keith, salah satu prajurit elitnya bisa saja bertindak macam-macam dengan Jou. Apalagi, mereka sekarang satu mobil. Bisa saja Jou di…

Seto menggelengkan kepalanya, berusaha untuk menghilangkan bayangan mengerikan tentang mantan pacarnya dan si prajurit Amerika itu. Di dalam mobil itu bukan hanya ada Jou dan Keith, melainkan Yami dan juga Yugi. Jangan lupakan juga keberadaan Amelda dan juga Pegasus. Mana berani Keith bertindak mesum di dalam mobil di depan empat orang lainnya?

Iya, kan?

Seto mengambil _walkie-talkie _yang terus tergenggam dengan eratnya. Dinyalakan alat komunikasi satu-satunya mereka tersebut untuk menghubungi mobil sebelah. Ya. Untuk sementara, komunikasi mereka hanya bisa dilakukan dengan _walkie-talkie. _Tidak ada sinyal untuk telepon selular ataupun internet. Toh, jarak antar _walkie-talkie _tidak terlalu jauh. Meskipun sinyalnya sedikit terganggung oleh pergerakan kedua mobil yang menghindari kejaran para zombie.

/Atem?/ panggil Seto. /Apa… Di mobilmu aman-aman saja?/

"Aman. Memangnya kenapa?" Terdengar sekali nada bingung dan heran dari Yami. Tak biasanya sepupunya itu menyapa hanya untuk bertanya kondisi orang lain. Cukup aneh, menurut Yami.

/Oh. Yasudah./ Dan percakapan mereka pun diputus oleh Seto.

Belum sempat Yami meletakkan kembali _walkie-talkie-_nya ke atas _dashboard _mobil, terdengar bunyi panggilan lagi dari alat tersebut. Penasaran, Yami mengambil kembali alat mungil itu dan mendekatkannya ke telinga.

/Um… Kau yakin kalau keadaan tidak apa-apa di dalam mobilmu?/ Lagi-lagi suara Seto. Kali ini terdengar lebih khawatir dibandingkan yang sebelumnya.

"Yakin seratus persen, Seto." sahut Yami yang mulai gerah dengan pertanyaan Seto. Masalah zombie ini sudah cukup membuatnya sebal, jangan sampai ia naik pitam hanya karena sikap sepupunya yang kekanak-kanakkan.

/… Sudah kau periksa?/

"Memangnya apa yang harus kuperiksa, Seto?!"

/Oh… Yasudah./ Dan sekali lagi percakapan aneh mereka selesai.

Yami memutar kedua bola matanya, kesal. Belum sempat ia meletakkan _walkie-talkie-_nya dan menikmati sejenak ketenangan, terdengar lagi panggilan dari sepupunya yang panikan.

/Atem, apa kau…/

"SEKALI LAGI KAU HUBUNGI AKU TANPA ALASAN YANG JELAS SEPERTI INI, KULEMPAR KAU KE TENGAH-TENGAH ZOMBIE BRENGSEK ITU!!" jerit Yami frustrasi ke moncong _walkie-talkie _dan menimbulkan gaung yang cukup mengganggu. Bahkan, Amelda yang paling sulit untuk dikejutkan sampai harus membanting setir ke kanan saking kagetnya.

Setelah itu, Seto tidak lagi menghubungi Yami untuk pertanyaan tolol. Perjalanan mereka menuju gerbang utara akhirnya berjalan dengan damai.

Untuk saat ini.

**To Be Continued**

**

* * *

**

**--- Behind the Scene ---**

**Kisah Kasih di Zombie Land part 2**

Seperti yang sudah terjadi di chapter sebelumnya, para zombie akhirnya AKHIRNYA #Plak berhasil menyeberangi sungai. Nah, memang yang dilindungi tembok beton yang luar biasa tinggi dan tebal hanya ada di sisi utara, sementara setelah sungai agak terekspos tanpa perlindungan apapun.

Salah besar.

Ternyata, Kaiba Seto tidak setolol kelihatannya. (**Seto : **… Brengsek…) Sang CEO yang hobi memakai _trench coat _super duper amat sangat norak ini ternyata sudah menanam begitu banyak sistem perlindungan tersembunyi untuk menanggulangi saat-saat seperti ini. Ratusan… - Berapa lapis? Ratusan. Lebih! – ranjau super sensitive siap untuk meledak saat apapun menginjaknya. Meskipun itu burung kecil tak berdosa sampai seekor semut malang yang kebetulan lewat juga akan menjadi korban kebiadaban sang ranjau. Selain itu, ratusan – Berapa lapis? Ratusan. Lebih! #Plak – senapan mesin dengan persediaan amunisi yang tak terbatas akan muncul dari bawah tanah dan siap menembaki siapapun yang mendekat. Sensornya begitu sensitif akan gerakan dan dalam hitungan detik sekalipun tank baja seperti yang dimiliki para geng YGO kita akan hancur lebur.

Sialnya, butuh 1000 kata _password _untuk mengaktifkan sistem sialan tersebut.

"Kaiba!! Cepat sedikit!!" desak Amelda yang semakin panik saat melihat atasannya malah asik SMS-an melalui iPhone-nya. Sempet-sempetnya dia asik SMS. Kayak sinyal dapet aja disini…

"Iya, iya!!" sahut Seto yang sama stresnya dengan Amelda. Dia stres karena sibuk mengejar mobil sambil mengetik 1000 kata sandi yang diurai menjadi sebuah esai. Seto merasa sangat menyesal membuat _password _sinting macam dewa seperti ini. Maklum, otaknya sedang labil-labilnya saat menciptakan _password _itu.

Dengan kecepatan super cepat, jempolnya sibuk mengetik esai 1000 kata tersebut. Kira-kira, isinya sebagai berikut : "Aku adalah Kaiba Seto, CEO Kaiba Corp yang sangat amat tampan dan super kaya. Rambut cokelatku yang berkilau dan membuat iri semua bintang shampoo senantiasa tersisir rapi, tanpa ada celah sedikitpun. Mata biruku yang luar biasa terang bagaikan birunya laut lepas di samudera Atlantik, Hindia, Antartika, dan juga Pasifik tak ada yang bisa menandingi. Bahkan, produsen lensa kontak terkemuka mana pun tak akan bisa meniru betapa indahnya warna biruku ini."

Yah, kira-kira seperti itu, lah. Intinya, _password _itu cuma narsisan di CEO bejat itu.

Akhirnya, setelah berkutat dengan 1000 kata _password, _sistem pengemanan sisi selatan berhasil diaktifkan. Tak akan ada zombie yang bisa melewati lingkar batas kota Domino. Bahkan, mereka yang masih hidup pun tak akan bisa melewati tempat itu lagi... Hiks. Hai jalur utara...

Jou melirik mantannya yang baru saja memberikan komando melalui _walkie-talkie. _Alis matanya bertaut, bingung melihat kejanggalan yang ada pada sang CEO sombong itu.

"Umm... Kaiba. Boleh aku tanya sesuatu?"

"Apa?"

"... Kenapa jempolmu bisa bengkak sampai empat kali lipat ukuran asli begitu?"

"…" Gengsi rasanya kalau harus mengatakan penyebabnya adalah _password _sepanjang 1000 kata dan isinya adalah puja-puji bagi sang CEO itu sendiri…

* * *

**S/N :** Hue…Huks huks huks..Srottt!!! *ngusap ingus pake sapu tangan* Mohon reviewnya minna. ^__^

**Seto :** Author jorok! Heh, lo tuh sebenernya cinta puppyshiping atau puzzleshiping sih? Kenapa lo ga biarin gw semobil ama Katsuya hah???

**Sora :** Bentar lah Ba. Ga sabaran banget sih lo pengen deket-deket Jou mulu. Lagian gw sedih nih, Ryou mati!! Hwee…Srottt!!! *buang ingus pake coat Kaiba*

**Seto :** Hwaaa!!!! Coat gw!!!

**C/N : **Makanya, jadi orang jangan songong, Ba. Kena kan lo. Hahahah!! Mari kita berbalas review disini. Gue sambil ngerjain tugas karya ilmiah apresiasi seni, nih. Jadi, kalo rada gak nyambung, maaf, ya. Salahkan dosen saya yang ngasih tugas. Hehehe.

**Messiah Hikari : **Nyahahahhaha!! Emang gue baeekk!! (ditampolin sama korban-korban kebiadaban dan kelabilan gue) Emang puzzle-nya keren, ya? Kirain sampah. Berhubung saya bukan penggemar puzzle yang hardcore, jadi… Hehehe. Bagus, deh, kalo pada suka sama puzzle-nya. Hmm, bener juga, ya. Julukan prideshipping tu lebih cocok buat Seto dan Jou. Mereka berdua, kan, sama-sama keras gitu. Hehehe. Yaudah, lah. Yami juga egonya tinggi selangit kayak Seto. Huahaha!! PRIDESHIPPING!! 'Ti lo. Eh, banci-banci gitu dia mati masih lama, lho. Daya tahan dia lumayan juga. Lagian, zombienya juga udah eneg duluan. Daging banci gak enak katanya. Hehehe. Makasih buat reviewnya, ya.

**Sweet lolipop : **TOSS!! Yep. Itu alesan mereka pisah. Tenang, dalam waktu dekat bakal ada flashback yang menceritakan lebih detail adegan-adegan menjelang keputusan mereka. Huehehe. Maaf, ya, Jou. Lo jadi korban mulu. Dikau kecintaan kita berdua, sih. Hehhe. Masalah diterima apa nggaknya cinta Seto, silakan ikuti terus THE LAND OF UNDEAD!! (ditampol lagi gara-gara to'a) Ahahah!! Tapi heart-nya gak bakal bertahan lama, deh. Tender juga gak tahan lama. Buktinya, Ryou die disini. Marik emang biasanya main nyosor, ya? (ditabok sama Marik) Hehehe. Makasih buat reviewnya, ya. Jangan lupa review lagi.

**Sora Tsubameki : **Haaaiii partner in crime-ku di dunia YGO. Hehehe. Eh, kapan-kapan jalan lagi, dong! Oke… OOT… Yeiy!! Sebagai penggemar puppyshipping, wajib buat menaburkan benih-benih puppyshipping dimana-mana. Biar mekar, berbunga, dan harum semerbak di semua tempat. Hehe. Sip, sip, sip. Makasih udah mau ngebuatin chapter ini, ya.

**GreenOpalus : **Nasib Ryou udah terjawab di chapter ini. Hehe. Maaf, buat para penggemar Ryou… TT^TT tuntutan para zombie #plak Maaf, saya lagi suka twitter-an #plak #plak Hehehe. Ah, OOT mulu daritadi... Wah, gak suka yaoi, ya? Waduuuh... Makasih banget, lho, udah mau berepot-repot ngebayangin para uke jadi cewek. Makasih banget buat usahanya ngebaca cerita ini. Hehehe. Dan juga makasih buat reviewnya, ya.

**Vi-ChaN91312 : **Sebenernya Yami ngerasain gempa setempat aja. Dianya aja yang lebay. Hahhaa!! Dasar LALA!! (Labil Akut Lebay Alay) Hahah!! Julukan yang sangat pas buat Yami. Betul!! Keith naksir Jou!! Apakah Keith berhasil mendapatkan cinta Jou? Saksikan terus THE LAND OF UNDEAD. #plak #plak #plak Makan apa? Kan tiap minggu rutin dikirimin suplai makanan sama KC. Heheh. Makasih buat reviewnya, ya.

**MoonZheng : **Hei, sobatku sejak jaman Harpot masih jaya. Hahah. Kayak sekarang udah gak jaya aja... Mana birthday fic buat Remmy darimu?! Gue, Tyas, sama Thiea udah. Kalo gak ada elo, Puppyshippers gak lengkap, nih, di fandom Harpot!! Posting sekarang juga! Kalo nggak, gak gue posting FGRL gue. (ngancem) Oke, balik ke review. Eh, kapan kita ketemuan? #plak Heheh. OOT lagi… Iya, nih. Jadi sedikit merasa bersalah sama Bakura ukenya dibikin die. Huhuhuhu… Yaaah!! Kuatkan dirimu, Sha! Kuatkan!! Ntar kalo udah gore banget, skip aja bagian gorenya. Ya? Ya? Ya? Varon, Amelda, sama Rafael tu keluar di anime aja mungkin. Gue gak tau komiknya. Mereka lagi eksis, nih, di TV sekarang. Kan, lagi nyiarin yang ada mereka bertiga. Nonton, dong, Sha!! Abis itu kita bashing bareng-bareng via FB sama Tyas dan Thiea. Heheh. Makasih reviewnya!! P.S. Lo beneran jadi ke UI akhir Maret, kan??

**Din-chan : **Lah. Dikau sendiri yang minta para uke jadi zombie dan meninggalkan para seme menduda. Udah gue kabulin, sekarang malah panik sendiri. Aneh, kau... Tendershipping pasti bersatu, kok. Tapi entah kapan. Huehehe. Tahan bentar dulu, ya, Kura. Lo mesti kepisah dari Ryou bentaaaar aja. Ntar juga lo pasti die, kok. Semua karakter disini bakalan DIE!! MUAHAHAHAH!!! (psychotic mode ON) duh, feel gila dari Harpot kebawa, nih... Pasti bakal lebih banyak action nantinya. Tungguin chapter berikutnya, ya. Makasih buat reviewnya. Jangan lupa review lagi, oke? Hehehe.

**Uchiha 'Haruhi' Gaje : **Hahhaa. Tenang, scene adegan 'putus' mereka bakal disiarkan secepatnya. Tungguin, ya. Ah, Peggy emang udah kebelet mati kayaknya. Cieeee… puzzleshipping udah mulai bertunas, tuh, Haruhi. Tinggal tunggu kembangnya aja, deh. Hehehe. Tenang, bakal dengan rajin gue siram dan kasih pupuk, kok, biar tambah subur. Makin subur, makin cepet berbuah dan berkembang. Huahahah!! Mekarlah, wahai benih puzzleshipping-ku!! Ah, biarin aja si Ryou kegigit. Gak peduli gue. Silakan. Pinjam sebanyak mungkin juga gak apa-apa, kok. Hehehe. Makasih reviewnya.

**chizu drarryo : **Hmmm… udah terjawab di chapter ini. Hehehe. Tenang. Semuanya dapet giliran buat ngicipin digigit zombie, kok. Huehehe. Huhaahahah!!! Kalo zombienya gak ngelewatin sungai? Udah abis Jou sama Kaiba. Hahahah!! Si pervert ber-trench coat norak motif batik dan memakai blankon itu mana mungkin bisa nahan napsu. Apalagi udah seranjang. Sekalian aja, ya, gak Ba? Hahahah!! Makasih reviewnya, ya.

**Kuzu there : **Biasa. Sok jual mahal si Jou. Gengsi, dong, kalo tiba-tiba langsung bilang mau balikan lagi. Hehehe. Jual mahal dulu, baru ntar di saat momen yang tepat, keduanya akan mengakui cinta sejati mereka. Ahahaha! Aih, bahasa gue dangdut banget, dah!! Betul!! Kaiba adalah seme sejati! Yang gue bingung, kalo toonshipping kenapa dia yang jadi uke, ya?? Waduuhh… sabar, kuzu. Penderitaan Ryou gak lama, kok. Langusng di-dor di chapter ini. Maaf kalo Ryou mati, ya. Tuntutan skenario. (tampoled) Makasih udah mau review, kuzu!

**Aki Kadaoga : **Haaaii!! Eh, jadi mau ngebajak lagu-lagu gue? Sip, sip. Jangan lupa bawa flashdisk kapasitas yang gede, ya. Soalnya, gue sendiri ada 2 flashdisk dengan isi macem-macem. Hahha!! Mau ngopi tugas-tugas gue juga boleh kalo mau. #plak Eh, mana fanfic tentang vampire-mu? Penasaran sama adegan *piiiip* dipan*piiiippp* sama *piiiiipp* pake *ppppiiippp* gara-gara si *piiiippp* gak mau kalo *pppiiippp* yang udah jadi vampire meng*ppiiippp* si *pppiiiippp* Hahha!! Maaf kalo percakapan di atas gak jelas. Silakan tebak sendiri, lah, *piipp* itu siapa aja. Hehhe. Oya? Kok gue gak nyadar, ya?? Hmmm… di sebelah mana? Ntar gue cek lagi, deh. Makasih buat masukannya. Ambil, gih, idenya. Lagian, lucu aja ngeliat Seto sama Jou mantan. Hehehe. Makasih reviewnya, ya. Dan hidup KAMEN RIDER DECADE!!!

**Atozuka yuu satoshi : **Betul!! Banyak pasangan yang bermunculan. Saking banyaknya, Sora sempet bilang, ini diganti judul aja jadi Kisah Cinta di Zombie Land. Hahhaa!! Aneh… Ada, kok. Keith sama Pegasus ikut kabur, cuma mereka masuk duluan dan di mobil yang berbeda. Hehehe. Makasih buat reviewnya, ya.

**Shinrei Azuranica : **Waaaiii!! Senangnya ada yang suka adegan puppyshippingnya. Hehehe. Waahh… Tugasmu kayaknya nyeremin juga, ya. Semangat, semangat!! Hahha! Duh, ketauan deh, tipe plot gue. Di tiap fanfic gue tu gak afdol kalo chara fave gue kesiksa dulu. Makanya, dengan cara apapun, pasti gue buat si Jou merana. Salah satunya dengan cara di rape sama entah-siapa-aja-boleh-asal-Jou-menderita. Hehehe. Makasih reviewnya, shinrei!!

**Michiyo momoka : **Ahaha. Gak apa-apa, kok. Yang penting akhirnya dikau baca dan me-review. Dan suka, kan? Hehhee. Waahahahah!! Suka main juga ternyata!! Itu juga udah lumayan lama, sih. Sekitar semester lalu. Tapi lucu banget gamenya! Zombienya gak nyeremin sama sekali, malah jadi konyol. Ngelawan yang gede bawa-bawa imp itu susah, tuh. Mesti dibom. Kesukaan gue pake jalapeno. Asoy! Sama gue paling suka pake watermelon yang udah diupgrade. Hahah!! Duh, kok kita jadi ngomongin game gini, yak? Hehehe. Tentu!! Puppyshipping akan semakin bertambah! Yeah! Hmm… Masalah mereka gak terpisahkan, liat nanti aja, ya. Hehehe. Makasih reviewnya.

**Dika the WINGed Kuriboh : **… Dika mulai labil. YEIY!! Gue berhasil menyebarkan virus LABIL AKUT!! ASOY!! #PLAK! Auuuccchh… Eh, gue gak ngerti lagunya. Itu yang ngerti Sora. Yang bales kemaren aja Sora. Hehehe. Emang tu lagunya siapa, ya?? (kuper mode ON) Makasih buat reviewnya, Dika!!

Yeiy!! Bales review udah selesai!! Makasih buat reviewnya, ya, teman-teman. Jangan lupa review juga chapter ini. Adieu.


	6. Kaiba Mansion

**C/N : **Holaaaa!!! Cepet sekali kita updatenya, Sora! Ahahaah! We're on the roll, baby!! Yeah!! Oiya. Mau bacain warningnya.

**Warning : **Gore. Blood. Gore. Blood. Gore. Blood. Gore. Blood. Gore. Blo… #PLAK!

**S/N: **Chapter ini dibuat oleh coolkid san. ^__^ Behind the Scene nya bagian saya yang buat. Enjoy, minna!

**Disclaimer: **Kami tidak memiliki ygo dan hanya meminjam beberapa karakter yang adan di dalamnya.

* * *

**--- Chapter 6 : Kaiba Mansion ---**

Sudah lebih dari dua hari mereka berjalan menyusuri kota Domino. Ratusan, bahkan ribuan zombie sudah berhasil mereka lewati dengan selamat dengan menggunakan mobil baja mereka. Meskipun mobil yang dimiliki kru televisi sudah tidak berfungsi lagi karena dipaksa melewati sungai panjang tersebut, para _survivor_ini berhasil memanfaatkan dua mobil yang masih berfungsi dengan baik. Untuk sementara, perjalanan mereka cukup menyenangkan. Bahkan, terlihat Jounouchi Katsuya sedang asik merekam pemandangan di sekitar mobil yang ia tumpangi.

"Yami?" Terdengar suara pelan seorang Mutou Yugi, wartawan terbaik Dohma TV. Wajahnya yang imut berpaling dari pemandangan zombie-zombie yang mulai membuatnya bosan dan malah menatap wajah tampan sang ilmuwan. "Kalau aku boleh tahu, kenapa kau mau menerima pekerjaan di kota ini sebagai ilmuwan?" tanya Yugi.

Yami menegakkan tubuhnya dan menarik napas sebelum memberikan jawabannya. Tersembunyi dari sudut mata sang ilmuwan, Yugi sudah menyiapkan alat perekam suara unuk kepentingan 'wawancara'nya. "Sebenarnya, virus ini bisa merebak sampai ke masyarakat juga merupakan kesalahanku."

"Kesalahanmu?" ulang Yugi dengan alis bertaut. "Apa maksudnya? Apakah virus itu bisa menyebar akibat kelalaianmu di laboratorium?"

Yami menggeleng pelan dan mendesah. Ia menatap dalam-dalam sepasang mata violet milik Yugi dan berkata, "Aku termasuk ilmuwan yang mengembangkan proyek ini. Aku dan Marik, kami berdua adalah ilmuwan yang mengembangkan virus ini dari awal. Karena kesalahan kalkulasi kami berdua, virus ini malah berkembang biak dan bermutasi hingga menjadi seperti ini."

"Apa yang terjadi?"

"Kejadiannya bermula saat kami baru melaksanakan percobaan pertama pada manusia..."

XXX

**FLASHBACK**

"Virus X sebanyak 10 miligram akan segera disuntikkan ke tubuh pasien." kata Yami melalui mikrofon kecil yang tersemat di kerah bajunya. Ia melirik Marik yang masih sibuk mempersiapkan alat suntik dan mensterilkannya. "Bagaimana, Marik? Kau sudah siap?"

"Sebentar lagi, Yami." balas sang pemuda berambut _ash blonde._Dengan gerakan tangan cepat, ia memasukkan cairan kemerahan ke dalam tabung suntik dan menyerahkannya kepada Yami.

Kedua ilmuwan itu bergerak menuju seseorang yang tergeletak tak bergerak di atas meja operasi. Tak bergerak, karena sesosok manusia itu sudah tidak bernyawa sama sekali. Sosok itu telah menjadi mayat sejak dua hari yang lalu dan diketemukan tak jauh dari laboratorium pengembangan virus. Diduga, mayat tersebut dulunya adalah seorang gelandangan yang meninggal karena kelaparan dan juga kedinginan. Wajar saja, saat itu kota Domino sering dilanda hujan salju di bulan Desember yang dingin.

"Bagaimana keadaan virusnya? Sudah stabil?" tanya Yami. Suaranya sedikit terhalangi oleh masker putih yang ia kenakan. Tangan kanannya yang bersarung tangan karet menggenggam suntik berisikan virus tersebut.

"Terakhir kuperiksa, ya. Virus itu akhirnya stabil." sahut Marik. Ia sedang mengamati kondisi mayat tersebut. "Padahal, kemarin malam DNA penyusunnya masih kacau dan tidak stabil. Beruntung hari ini susunan DNA-nya berhasil kustabilkan. Kalau tidak, sepupumu itu pasti akan mencincangku menjadi serpihan lalu mengumpankannya kepada ikan di laut lepas."

Yami mengerling ke arah jendela pengawasan dimana berdiri seorang pria tinggi berambut cokelat dan bermata biru tajam. Ya. Sepupunya, Kaiba Seto, adalah orang yang membiayai dan memprakarsai penelitian ini. Tujuannya hanya satu. Untuk menghidupkan kembali adiknya yang meninggal karena kanker otak. Saat ini, jasad Mokuba sedang dibekukan di sebuah alat khusus di fasilitas yang sama.

"Aku mengerti masalahmu, Marik. Jadi, mari kita selesaikan sekarang juga. Setelah ini, kita bisa berkumpul bersama staf yang lainnya dan merayakan Natal." kata Yami dan mulai menghujamkan jarum suntik ke pembuluh darah mayat tersebut.

"Kukira kau mau merayakan Natal bersama dengan Kaiba?" tanya Marik.

Yami hanya bisa mendesah pelan. Ditariknya perlahan-lahan jarum suntik itu lepas dari tubuh mayat tersebut. "Sejak kematian Mokuba, Seto sudah tidak seperti Seto yang kukenal sebelumnya. Ia telah berubah menjadi seorang pekerja keras yang tak kenal waktu, dingin bagaikan es, dan tidak punya perasaan sama sekali."

"Pantas ia begitu menginginkan Mokuba untuk kembali lagi."

"Lagipula, selama ini hanya Mokubalah yang ia miliki, Marik." gumam Yami sambil membersihkan tangannya dan mulai beranjak keluar dari ruang operasi. Marik mengikutinya di belakang, tangannya sibuk membawa sebuah laptop. "Bagaimana kondisinya?"

"Masih belum menunjukkan tanda-tanda apapun, tapi kurasa besok kita sudah bisa mendapatkan hasilnya. Tenang saja. Ada beberapa relawan yang dengan senang hati menghabiskan waktu di laboratorium dan mengawasi kondisi percobaan kita selagi kita berpesta pora di rumahmu." jawab Marik disertai kedipan mata.

"Tunggu. RUMAHKU?! Siapa yang bilang ada pesta di rumahku? Marik!! Hei, MARIK!!" seru Yami kaget sambil mengejar rekannya yang semakin mejauh. Hanya suara tawanya yang terdengar.

XXX

Yami mengerjap-ngerjapkan mata saat sinar mentari mulai menusuk matanya. Kepalanya berdenging akibat alkohol yang ia konsumsi pada pesta tadi malam. Yep. Marik tidak bercanda saat ia bilang pesta di rumahnya. Begitu Yami serta rekannya itu sampai di _penthouse _milik sang ilmuwan berambut tiga warna itu, berpuluh-puluh undangan yang telah berhasil dihubungi oleh Marik datang beberapa menit setelahnya. Marik bahkan bilang ia sempat menelepon Seto untuk ikut berpesta, namun ajakan itu hanya dibalas dengan bantingan kesal sang CEO pada gagang telepon.

Yami melirik jam digital yang ada di atas meja sampingnya. Sudah pukul sebelas pagi. Yami menguap lebar, masih mengantuk. Sejujurnya, ia belum pernah tidur sepulas itu sejak memulai penelitian virus X bersama Marik. Siang dan malam ia habiskan untuk meneliti dan meneliti hingga virus itu berkembang seperti sekarang. Menyenangkan juga akhirnya ia bisa merasakan empuknya kasur dan bantal. Biasanya ia tertidur hanya beralaskan meja keras dan tumpukan dokumen penelitian.

RING RING RING!!

"Ng? Suara dering apa itu?" gumam Yami sambil melihat ke kiri dan ke kanan. Ia tidak ingat menyalakan alarm kemarin malam. Ia langsung roboh ke tempat tidur saking lelahnya.

Setelah dicari-cari, ternyata sumber deringnya adalah telepon selular miliknya yang tergeletak di _counter_dapurnya. Kebetulan, Yami juga membutuhkan segelas air telepon mungil itu sambil membuka pintu lemari es. "Halo. Yami disini." sapa Yami sambil menuangkan segelas air minum dan menutup pintu lemari es.

Berita yang ia terima begitu mencengangkan sampai-sampai gelas yang ia genggam meluncur bebas dan menghantam lantai parket hingga pecah berkeping-keping. Sang ilmuwan tidak sanggup berkata-kata selain terkejut mendengar berita mengerikan dari sang penelepon.

Virusnya telah mengubah pasien percobaan mereka menjadi zombie.

XXX

"Yami!!!"

Yami yang masih sibuk berlari menuju ruang penelitian mendapati Marik berlari di sampingnya. Sang pemuda berkulit gelap itu juga terlihat panik dan bingung seperti Yami. Napasnya memburu setelah berlari dari parkiran ke laboratorium. "Apakah berita itu benar? Virus itu telah mengubah pasien menjadi... zombie?"

"Katanya." sahut Yami sekedarnya. Ia masih berkonsentrasi penuh untuk sampai ke laboratorium secepatnya. "Kau baru sampai?"

Marik memutar bola matanya mendengar pertanyaan aneh dari rekannya tersebut. "Kalau aku sudah sampai daritadi, aku pasti tidak mungkin berlari seperti ini di sampingmu!"

"Oh. Benar juga…"

Keduanya akhirnya sampai di laboratorium yang hiruk pikuk. Orang-orang sibuk mengemasi barang-barang penelitian sementara beberapa tentara bersenjata lengkap tampak berjaga-jaga. Terdapat diantara tentara tersebut adalah Bakura, sang _sniper_paling handal yang dimiliki Kaiba Corp. Ia terlihat sedang memberi komando kepada anak buahnya untuk lebih cepat mengemasi barang dan membawanya pergi.

"Bakura." panggil Marik. "Apa yang terjadi? Kenapa pintu menuju ruang operasi disegel?" tanya Marik kebingungan. Tepat di belakang Bakura pintu menuju lorong operasi terkunci rapat. Bahkan beberapa gembok tambahan tampak menghiasi pintu kaca tebal tersebut.

"Dibelakang sana sudah dinyatakan sebagai area yang terkontaminasi, Marik." sahut Bakura, masih sibuk memerintahkan anak buahnya.

"Tapi, di dalam sana masih ada orang, Bakura!!" seru Marik panik saat melihat beberapa orang yang mengenakan jas lab berwarna putih tampak berlarian kebingungan. Beberapa masih menggedor-gedor pintu kaca itu dengan panik. Suara jerit minta tolong mereka teredam oleh ketebalan kaca yang mencapai lebih dari satu sentimeter. "Biarkan mereka masuk!"

"Tidak bisa, Marik!" bentak Bakura. "Sudah kubilang area sana sudah menjadi area yang terkontaminasi! Tidak ada yang boleh keluar ataupun masuk ke sana, kau mengerti!?"

Tepat saat Bakura menutup mulutnya, sesuatu tampak bergerak dengan cepat di ujung lorong. Dilihat dari kelebatannya, sosok misterius itu memiliki tubuh yang cukup besar. Detik berikutnya, makhluk aneh tersebut menyerang seorang ilmuwan perempuan dan langsung menghujamkan taringnya yang panjang ke leher korbannya. Suara jeritan perempuan itu teredam berkat kaca yang tebal, sementara makhluk mengerikan berwarna cokelat kehitaman sibuk memakan korbannya.

Makhluk tersebut ternyata adalah mayat yang sudah disuntik secara langsung dengan virus X hasil temuan Yami dan Marik. Warna cokelat kehitaman menjadi warna kulit yang sedikit demi sedikit mengelupas. Warna merah darah dan daging segar tampak dibalik kulit tersebut. Makhluk tersebut sudah tidak memiliki rambut lagi, bahkan kulit kepalanya juga mengelupas dan menunjukkan warna putih dari tengkorak kepalanya. Hidungnya tinggal berupa dua buah lubang tipis di tengah-tengah wajahnya. Kuku tangan dan kakinya telah memanjang serta menghitam, sementara giginya begitu tajam seperti taring hewan buas. Matanya berwarna merah semerah darah.

"Ma… Makhluk apa itu…?" gumam Marik gemetaran saat melihat kesadisan makhluk asing tersebut.

"Itu adalah pasien percobaan pertama kalian." sahut Bakura. "Menurut laporan yang kudapat, makhluk itu terbangun dan langsung menyerang seorang peneliti yang sedang mengecek perkembangan otaknya. Beruntung salah satu dari peneliti yang ada di ruang operasi memperingatkan orang-orang sebelum ia sendiri menjadi santapan makhluk itu."

"Dan… Dua orang yang di belakangnya itu?" tanya Yami sambil menunjuk dua sosok manusia mengenakan jas putih berdarah sedang berjalan tertatih-tatih di belakang sang monster.

"Setiap orang yang ia gigit atau cakar akan berubah menjadi zombie. Sekarang, ayo kita pergi! Ambillah data-data yang penting saja! Kita harus segera pergi dari sini. Pintu kaca ini tidak akan bertahan lama." perintah Bakura.

Yami dan Marik kembali ke meja masing-masing untuk memindahkan data. Sementara itu, monster tersebut mulai bergerak ke arah pintu kaca yang tersegel. Ia memukul-mukul pintu itu begitu keras hingga menggema. Beberapa retakan kecil mulai terbentuk dimana tangannya menghantam. Raungan mengerikan dari sang monster mulai menggema dan menembus tebalnya kaca.

"Cepatlah sedikit!!" seru Bakura. Sang _sniper _berambut putih itu mulai mengokang senapan mesinnya dan mengarahkan langsung ke kepala monster tersebut. Beberapa anak buahnya juga ikut mengangkat senjata dan mengarahkan mulut senapan mereka kepada monster tersebut.

"Aku sudah selesai!" seru Marik. Ia langsung menyambar beberapa dokumen di dalam lacinya dan langsung memasukkannya ke koper kulit yang ia bawa. "Yami!!"

"Aku juga sudah selesai!" Yami langsung mencabut _flash disk _yang menancap ke komputer. Dengan kepanikan yang semakin menjadi, ia mengambil beberapa dokumen penting dan langsung memasukkan ke dalam tas ransel yang ia bawa. "Ayo!!"

"Baiklah!! Semuanya segera pindah ke level berikutnya! Pintu kaca ini tidak akan menahan monster itu cukup lama!" perintah Bakura.

Bakura memimpin rombongan ilmuwan dan tentara itu menuju pintu keluar laboratorium. Beruntung, pintu kali ini adalah sebuah pintu besi yang cukup tebal. Tepat saat Bakura akan menutup pintu besi tersebut, terlihat melalui celah pintu monster mengerikan hasil mutasi virus berlari dengan cepat dan siap menerjang mereka.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

XXX

"... Waow. Mengerikan sekali." gumam Yugi. Ia masih terpana dengan cerita luar biasa milik Yami.

"Yah. Terima kasih." balas Yami sambil tersenyum sedih. "Kau tahu, rasa berdosa yang ada sampai saat ini tidak hilang."

"Berdosa? Kenapa?"

"Karena melalui tangan-tangan ini aku menghasilkan virus mengerikan tersebut. Melalui tangan yang sama pula aku menciptakan monster mengerikan yang akhirnya mengubah seluruh penduduk kota menjadi zombie. Itu semua karena kesalahanku..."

Yugi menyentuh pundak Yami sambil tersenyum lembut. Wartawan bertubuh mungil itu berkata, "Sudahlah, Yami. Setiap orang pasti pernah melakukan kesalahan. Jangan terlalu menyalahkan dirimu sendiri seperti itu."

Yami hanya membalas perkataan lembut tersebut dengan sebuah senyuman. Sang ilmuwan mengangguk pelan, mengiyakan perkataan kembarannya tersebut. "Makanya, untuk menebus kesalahan kami, aku dan Marik sedang mengembangkan serum untuk mengobati orang-orang yang terinfeksi virus tersebut."

"Benarkah? Apa Kaiba tahu?" tanya Yugi penasaran.

"Ya, sepupuku tahu masalah serum itu, karena itulah salah satu tujuan kami datang ke sini" Mata tajam milik Yami menatap lurus kedua mata violet milik Yugi dan memperingatkan pada wartawan tersebut supaya tidak membocorkan berita tersebut kepada masyarakat luas. Proyek ini masih harus dirahasiakan dari publik.

Yugi mengangguk pelan, mengiyakan peringatan lisan Yami tersebut. "Lalu, bagaimana perkembangan serum tersebut?"

"Jauh dari selesai. Sedikit demi sedikit kami berusaha untuk menyempurnakan serum tersebut dengan menggunakan sampel sebanyak-banyaknya. Namun, sampai saat ini masih ada lubang besar yang belum sempat kami tutupi. Kalau kau mau tahu lebih lanjut, tanyalah kepada Marik. Ia yang paling ahli soal penguraian DNA."

Sang wartawan bermata violet itu mengingatkan dirinya untuk bertanya kepada Marik saat mereka bertemu nanti, secepatnya. Sayang sekali kalau berita besar seperti ini sampai terlewatkan.

Sementara itu, di kursi belakang Jou masih sibuk merekam adegan demi adegan yang lewat di depannya. Zombie yang mengejar-ngejar mereka hingga pemandangan aneh sekelompok zombie yang sedang memangsa temannya sendiri. Sepertinya, isu kekurangan makanan membuat para zombie itu terpaksa menjadi kanibal alias memakan sesamanya. Melihat mereka mengoyak dan menggerogoti daging busuk dari tulang membuat Jou ingin muntah saja.

Kemudian, lewatlah di depan lensa kameranya wajah seorang Kaiba Seto yang sedang duduk terdiam di mobil sebelah. Wajahnya tampak begitu tegang dan dingin, namun tak ada rasa takut sama sekali. Hanya ketegangan dan kekhawatiran akan sesuatu tersirat begitu jelas di wajah Seto yang tertangkap oleh lensa kamera Jou.

"Apa yang sedang ia pikirkan...?" bisik Jou pelan. Kameranya masih tertuju ke arah Seto tanpa ia sadari.

Pikiran sang fotografer berambut pirang itu kemudian kembali ke peristiwa di perkemahan mereka, saat ia dan Seto tidur di satu ranjang yang sama. Ia teringat akan ajakan Seto untuk rujuk dan belum ia balas karena Amelda terlanjur membangunkan mereka dan memberitakan atas kedatangan para zombie. Sejujurnya, Jou masih bingung akan jawaban yang harus ia berikan. Jauh di lubuk hati terdalamnya, ia masih mencintai Seto. Buktinya, ia masih menyimpan kalung tanda kasih dari sang CEO padanya meskipun hubungan mereka sudah tidak bisa dibilang sebagai hubungan kekasih. Namun di lain pihak, ia tak ingin kembali kepada Seto. Sakit hati yang ia rasakan saat menerima bentakan dan pengusiran dari Seto masih membekas begitu dalam. Ia mengerti kalau sang pria berambut cokelat itu sedang depresi ketika ditinggal mati oleh Mokuba, namun ia tidak menyangka Seto sampai tega mengusirnya dan mencercanya seperti itu.

Lamunan Jou akan mantan kekasihnya buyar saat sebuah tangan kekar merengkuh pundaknya. Ia menoleh perlahan-lahan ke samping dan mendapati Keith tersenyum lebar ke arahnya. "Mendapat sesuatu yang menarik, Jou?" tanyanya.

Jou langsung mengalihkan moncong kameranya ke pemandangan lain selain Seto dan membalas, "Begitulah. Mungkin, rekaman ini nanti bisa kujual mahal saat tiba di Tokyo."

Keith tertawa ringan saat mendengar balasan dari Jou. "Sebagai seorang wartawan, insting jualmu tinggi juga, Jou."

Jou hanya membalasnya dengan senyum singkat dan kembali sibuk dengan kameranya.

"Ngomong-ngomong, sudah berapa lama kau bekerja di bidang ini?" tanya Keith, basa-basi. Matanya mengawasi Jou dari ujung kepala hingga ujung kaki. Matanya sempat terhenti saat melihat bibir lembut sang fotografer dan juga lekuk tubuhnya. Keith menelan ludah sambil berusaha mati-matian untuk tidak menyergap Adonis di sampingnya ini.

"Entahlah. Rasanya sudah begitu lama. Bidang ini sudah kujalani sebagai karir bahkan saat aku SMU." cerita Jou sambil tertawa pelan. Matanya masih sibuk menatap ke luar jendela.

Tiba-tiba, terdengar bunyi 'beep' pelan dari arah kamera yang dipegang Jou, tanda bahwa batere kamera mulai kritis. "Sial. Kenapa baterenya harus habis di saat seperti ini?!" keluh Jou. Tangannya merogoh-rogoh tas pundak yang masih menggantung di pundaknya. Tanpa melihat tujuan utamanya, tangannya bergerak merogoh-rogoh ke samping dan malah mendarat di atas tangan Keith.

"Ma… Maaf…" kata Jou buru-buru saat merasakan tangan besar dan sedikit berbulu milik Keith. "A... Aku tidak senga..."

"Tidak apa-apa." sahut Keith. Suaranya begitu dalam dan berat. Diraihnya tangan Jou yang sejenak menyentuhnya dan dibawa menuju bibirnya. Sebuah kecupan lembut mendarat di punggung tangan Jou selama beberapa saat.

XXX

Kaiba Seto benar-benar marah. Berani-beraninya si brengsek Keith itu mengecup tangan Jou, mantannya?! Memangnya dia pikir dia itu siapa? Kedua tangannya terkepal begitu erat untuk menahan emosi yang semakin memuncak di dalam dadanya. Setelah mereka keluar dari Domino, Seto sudah membulatkan tekad untuk memecat Keith dan menjauhkannya sejauh mungkin dari Jou, apapun caranya. Ia tidak mau melihat orang lain memainkan dan menyentuh _puppy_tersayangnya. Hanya ia yang boleh, dan tidak orang lain. Miliknya. Jou hanya miliknya!

"Kaiba, kita sudah semakin mendekati tembok utara." Ucapan Varon membuyarkan lamunan sang CEO Kaiba Corp.

Semua pasang mata yang ada di dalam mobil tampak mengalihkan perhatian mereka dan memusatkannya ke horizontal. Mentari senja tampak menyinari sebuah bangunan luar biasa panjang yang mereka identifikasikan sebagai tembok pengaman sisi utara. Semakin mendekat, bentuk itu semakin nyata dan semakin jelas. Tak diragukan lagi, mereka telah mendekati gerbang utara. Sebentar lagi mereka akan bebas dari tanah mengerikan tersebut. Sebentar lagi mereka akan lepas dari pemandangan mengerikan ini dan menikmati rumah masing-masing. Sebentar lagi.

Sialnya, ribuan zombie jalan mereka. Zombie-zombie yang kelaparan itu melihat sosok para tentara yang mondar-mandir mengamankan gerbang melalui puncak dinding dan memutuskan untuk berkumpul di samping tembok, berharap calon mangsa mereka akan terjatuh. Hal ini membuat mobil-mobil tank baja mereka tidak bisa menembus lapisan demi lapisan mayat hidup tersebut.

"Bagaimana ini?" tanya Otogi mulai panik. "Kalau kita hentikan mobilnya, mereka akan menggulingkan mobil ini dengan mudahnya. Tapi, kalau kita memaksa maju, tidak mungkin juga..."

"Lagipula, lihatlah itu." kata Rafael sambil menunjukkan sesuatu di atas dinding beton tersebut. Para tentara yang berjaga-jaga terus menembaki zombie-zombie itu dengan senapan mesin tanpa ampun. Satu per satu zombie mulai tumbang, namun segera digantikan oleh zombie yang ada dibelakangnya, mencakar-cakar tembok untuk bisa naik ke atas tembok tinggi tersebut. "Kita tidak mungkin terlihat oleh mereka dari atas sana . Bisa-bisa, mereka menembaki kita."

"Kau benar…" gumam Seto pelan. "Mobil ini pasti akan rusak juga kalau ditembaki berkali-kali seperti itu."

"Jadi, bagaimana? Apa kita putar balik dan lewat sisi selatan?" tanya Varon. Ia bersiap-siap untuk memutar mobilnya.

"Tunggu sebentar." Seto mengambil _walkie-talkie _yang sejak tadi disimpan di dalam laci _dashboard. _"Atem? Kau lihat pemandangan di depan sana ?" tanyanya.

/Ya. Aku lihat. Kita tidak mungkin bisa melewatinya, Seto./

"Ya, aku tahu. Jadi, apa pendapatmu? Putar balik sudah tidak mungkin, karena sistem pengamanan di sisi selatan lebih mengerikan. Percayalah, kau tidak akan mau ke sana."

/Hmm... berarti satu-satunya pilihan adalah kabur lewat udara./

"Apa maksudmu kabur lewat udara?"

/Maksudku, dengan pesawat atau helikopter. Hei! Panggil saja pesawat jetmu, Seto! Dengan begitu, kita bisa pergi dari sini!/

Seto menghela napas panjang sebelum berkata, "Tidak bisa, Atem. Tidak ada sinyal telepon di dalam kota dan sialnya laptopku sempat jatuh saat kabur dari perkemahan. Sekarang, laptopku tidak mau menyala sama sekali."

Terdengar erangan penuh kekesalan dari seberang sana . /Jadi, kita tidak bisa mengirim sinyal bantuan atau apapun?/

"Untuk saat ini, tidak bisa. Bagaimana dengan komputer atau laptop milik kalian? Milikmu?"

/Kutinggalkan di bunker./ sahut Yami kelam. /Kukira kita sudah tidak mungkin lagi melanjutkan penelitian, jadi aku hanya mengambil data-datanya saja untuk diteruskan di Tokyo./

"Jadi bagaimana?"

/Untuk saat ini, kita kembali dulu ke tengah kota yang cukup sepi. Kita diskusikan nanti saja./ gumam Yami. Tedengar dari nada suaranya kalau pria satu itu sedang stres berat. /Oiya. Hanya mau memberitahu saja kalau bensin di mobil kami mulai sekarat dan persedian semakin menipis. Bagaimana dengan mobilmu? Apa kami bisa minta persedian bensin dari mobil sana ?/

"Tidak mungkin, Atem. Disini juga persedian menipis dan bensin sudah hampir habis. Maaf, tapi aku tidak bisa membantu untuk masalah itu."

/Oh. Yasudah. Berarti kita harus menjarah pom bensin terdekat… Bagaimana dengan persedian makanan?/

"Sama kritisnya dengan persedian bensin. Kita tidak mungkin kembali ke bunker untuk mengambil persedian makanan yang dikirim perusahaan."

/Sial… Di mobil ini juga sama saja. Berarti kita harus mau turun sejenak ke supermarket terdekat untuk mengambil beberapa makanan kaleng kalau masih mau bertahan hidup./

Seto mengangguk pelan meskipun ia tahu Yami tak akan bisa melihatnya. "Sekarang, ayo kita kembali ke tengah kota . Berdoa saja semoga situasi di sana lebih tenang daripada disini." kata Seto sambil melirik zombie-zombie yang mulai memukul-mukul mobil baja mereka, memaksa untuk masuk. Beberapa bahkan mulai mendorong mobil, berusaha untuk menggulingkannya.

/Oke. _Over and out._/

XXX

Mereka menghentikan mobil untuk pertama kalinya sejak pelarian mereka di depan gerbang kelam taman Domino. Terlihat sekali wajah-wajah kelelahan dan putus asa dari masing-masing orang. Melihat gerombolan zombie yang begitu banyak di pintu utara telah berhasil menghancurkan harapan mereka untuk keluar hidup-hidup dari kota . Mundur balik ke sisi selatan juga tidak mungkin karena pengamanan ekstra ketat yang sudah dipasang oleh Seto. Belum lagi zombie-zombie yang menguasai area . Mereka tidak mau mengambil resiko dan kembali ke sana .

"Berarti, satu-satunya akses untuk keluar dari kota hanya melalui udara." gumam Malik. Mata lavendernya menatap sedih langit yang semakin gelap. Rembulan bahkan mulai menampakkan wujudnya di langit, menggantikan sang mentari. "Pertanyaannya sekarang, bagaimana kita bisa memanggil pesawat?"

Marik merengkuh kekasih barunya itu ke dalam pelukan untuk menenangkan Malik. Ditepuknya kepala Malik dengan penuh kasih sayang sambil berkata, "Kita pasti akan menemukan caranya. Pasti. Tenang saja. Aku akan mengeluarkanmu dengan selamat."

"Makanan menipis, bensin juga, dan belum lagi amunisi yang semakin hari semakin sedikit." keluh Varon. "Bagaimana, ini?!"

Sementara itu, Yugi menatap berkeliling area tempat mereka berkumpul. Ia berjaga-jaga seandainya ada zombie yang berkeliaran, ia bisa memperingatkan teman-temannya. Tak lama, mata violetnya mendarat di sebuah supermarket tak jauh dari mereka. "Hei. Ada supermarket di ujung sana . Dan bahkan di sebelahnya ada toko menjual alat-alat elektronik. Mungkin, di toko itu ada laptop yang bisa kita ambil dan pakai."

"Brilian, Yugi! Pasti di toko elektronik itu masih ada laptop baru yang berfungsi!" kata Yami, gembira. Semangatnya mulai bangkit kembali.

"Kalau begitu, kita bagi timnya. Yugi, Jou, Marik, Varon, Otogi, dan Amelda. Kalian bertugas untuk mengumpulkan bahan makanan sebanyak mungkin. Kita tidak tahu sampai kapan kita akan terkurung di kota ini. Sisanya ikut denganku ke toko elektronik itu. Kita ambil beberapa batere dan peralatan lainnya." perintah Seto.

Kedua tim langsung bergerak ke tujuannya masing-masing. Seto dan timnya juga tidak mendapatkan masalah saat memasuki toko elektronik. Dengan sigap, mereka berhasil menemukan laptop, batere, _walkie-talkie _cadangan, serta beberapa peralatan lainnya yang berfungsi sebagai alat komunikasi. Semuanya berjalan dengan lancar.

Yugi dan yang lainnya memasuki supermarket kecil tersebut dengan penuh ketegangan. Varon, Amelda, Marik, dan Jou keempatnya mengacungkan senjata yang mereka miliki dalam keadaan siaga. Siapa tahu ada zombie yang terjebak di dalam supermarket itu. Mereka tidak mau ambil resiko kehilangan anggota lagi. Sudah cukup kehilangan tiga anggota di saat yang bersamaan.

Mereka berhasil mengambil beberapa minuman dan makanan kaleng yang masih layak makan. Bahkan beberapa kudapan yang belum memasuki tanggal kadaluarsa juga mereka masukkan ke dalam menu makanan. Mereka tidak bisa pilih-pilih makanan untuk keadaan darurat semacam ini.

Otogi bergerak menuju lemari pendingin yang menyediakan minuman. "Semoga masih ada minuman yang layak di dalam sini." gumam Otogi. Kaca lemari pendingin tersebut tidak terlihat terlalu jelas karena embun yang dihasilkan dari dinginnya ruangan di dalam kaca, membuat bagian dalam lemari menjadi kasat mata. Merasa tidak ada yang aneh, Otogi membuka pintu lemari tersebut dan menjerit kaget saat sesosok zombie meloncat keluar dari dalam lemari.

Varon dan Amelda langsung berlari ke arah asalnya jeritan. Keduanya mendapati Otogi sedang menjauhkan mulut zombie yang menganga lebar, tak jauh dari lehernya. Tanpa perlu dikomandoi dua kali, kedua _sniper_itu langsung menembakkan peluru tepat ke kepala sang zombie sebanyak lima kali.

"... Terima kasih..." ucap Otogi. "Barusan itu sangat dekat sekali..."

"Yah. Aku tahu. Sepertinya kita harus segera keluar dari sini. Suara tembakan barusan pasti memancing rasa penasaran para zombie." kata Varon sambil menarik Otogi bangun dari posisi terlentangnya.

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Yugi panik. "Aku mendengar suara jeritan."

"Otogi diserang seekor zombie. Tapi itu bukan masalah. Zombienya sudah mati sekarang." sahut Amelda enteng. "Apa semuanya sudah selesai?"

Yugi mengangguk. "Lebih baik kita segera pergi dari sini. Aku khawatir zombie-zombie akan datang karena suara tembakan itu."

"Aku setuju. Beritahu Kaiba untuk segera keluar dari toko dan menuju mobil."

XXX

Akhirnya mereka telah sampai di dalam mobil, aman dari serangan para zombie. Ternyata, apa yang diperkirakan oleh mereka benar. Tak lama setelah semuanya masuk ke dalam mobil, zombie-zombie mulai berdatangan karena penasaran dengan suara tembakan. Puluhan zombie mulai memenuhi jalanan dan toko-toko yang ada di sekitar jalanan tersebut, membuat Varon dan Amelda kembali menyalakan mesin mobil dan melesat pergi.

"Jadi, kemana kita sekarang?" tanya Amelda kepada bosnya. "Kita masih membutuhkan amunisi dan bensin. Belum lagi, tidur di dalam mobil sudah cukup melelahkan. Pasti yang lainnya membutuhkan tempat untuk beristirahat. Ada rekomendasi?"

Seto terdiam cukup lama. Laptop hasil jarahannya berhasil ia nyalakan, namun belum tersambung ke internet. Modem yang ia gunakan pada laptop canggihnya itu tidak bisa digunakan karena laptop barunya ini adalah model lama. Ia membutuhkan modem yang berusia hampir sama dengan laptop ini. Sialnya, ia tidak ingat untuk sekalian menjarah modem di toko elektronik tersebut.

Lalu, ia teringat akan suatu tempat. Tempat paling aman yang ia bangga-banggakan di kota Domino. Tempat yang ia yakin sampai detik ini pasti belum pernah dimasuki oleh zombie.

"Kita ke Kaiba Mansion."

" Kaiba Mansion ? Rumahmu?" tanya Marik. "Kenapa kita harus kesana?"

"Karena rumah itu dikelilingi oleh tembok setinggi 4 meter dan dilengkapi dengan kawat berduri di atasnya. Gerbangnya adalah gerbang baja yang tahan tank, serta perlu kode untuk membukanya. Garasi yang ada di rumahku mempunyai persediaan bensin yang cukup banyak dan gudangnya menyimpan berbagai senjata dan amunisi. Belum lagi sistem penguncian rumah tersebut tergolong canggih pada masanya." sahut Seto.

"Terdengar aman…" gumam Malik.

"Aku tanya Atem dulu." Seto mengambil _walkie-talkie_dan berkata, "Atem. Bagaimana kalau kita bermalam di Kaiba Mansion ?"

/ Kaiba Mansion ? Boleh saja. Amankah?/

"Mana mungkin aku menyarankan tempat yang tidak aman?"

/Oh. Oke. Kalau begitu, aku akan bilang kepada Amelda untuk mengarahkan mobil ke rumahmu./

Semoga kali ini mereka bisa benar-benar beristirahat.

**To Be Continued**

**

* * *

**

**---Behind the Scene---**

**Kisah Kasih di Zombie Land 3**

"Sial. Kenapa baterenya harus habis di saat seperti ini?!" keluh Jou. Tangannya merogoh-rogoh tas pundak yang masih menggantung di pundaknya. Tanpa melihat tujuan utamanya, tangannya bergerak merogoh-rogoh ke samping dan malah mendarat di atas tangan Keith.

"Ma… Maaf…" kata Jou buru-buru saat merasakan tangan besar dan sedikit berbulu milik Keith. "A... Aku tidak senga..."

"Tidak apa-apa." sahut Keith. Suaranya begitu dalam dan berat. Diraihnya tangan Jou yang sejenak menyentuhnya dan dibawa menuju bibirnya. Sebuah kecupan lembut mendarat di punggung tangan Jou selama beberapa saat.

"Bangke kau Kaith!! Kurajam kau!!" Seto terlihat labil. Beberapa _crue_ film yang berperan sebagai gerombolan zombie sampai harus turun tangan menahan Seto yang sudah angkat basoka.

"Lepaskan aku. Awas kau Keith!" Seto makin tak terkendali.

_Grauk!!_

Dengan kekuatan cinta, Seto mulai menggigit-gigit tangan para pemeran piguran yang menghalang-halanginya, sementara kedua tangannya sibuk memegang basoka.

"Wow. Sepertinya kita tidak memerlukan darah imitasi lagi untuk mendandani para zombie itu. Lumayan, menghemat ongkos produksi. " sang sutradara memandang takjub ke arah Seto yang masih meraung ingin dilepaskan.

* * *

**S/N:** Chapter ini, saya yang bales review. Yeah!

**Messiah Hikari :** Iya, semoga arwah Ryou diterima disisiNya. Amin..*tabok* Wohoo, si kura-kura akhirnya bisa juga jadi romantis. Huahaha! Yang walkie talkie ntu coolkid yang nambahin. Gitu deh si Seto kalo semenit aja ga deket Jou. Gilanya kumat! *digampar* Banci itu pasti bakal dimatiin secepat-cepatnya dan dalam tempo yang sesingkat-singkatnya. Huehehe.

**Dika the WINGed Kuriboh :**Iya, kasian si Anzu, Mai, ama Ryou. *tabur-tabur bunga di kuburan* tenanglah kalian di neraka, nak. *gampared* eh Seto mah mang dah pervert dari sono *diinjek*

**Sweet lollipop :** Iya, malang nasib Bakura. Baru juga mengenal cinta. Busyet, bahasa saya dangdut bener...behind the scenenya coolkid yang buat. ^__^ review lagi ya.

**MoonZheng :** Yeah, Ryou die, die, die!! Reaksi virus di Anzu dan Mai memang terhitung cepat beberapa menit dibanding Ryou. Itu disebabkan oleh kemampuan daya serang sang virus yang semakin ganas. Kedepannya virus tersebuat akan menunjukkan kemajuan yang lebih spektakuler lagi. Yang bakal kesepian lagi? Banyak! Tunggu kisah selanjutnya. *digampar*

**GreenOpalus :** Iya, cewenya dah pada mati semua. TT__TT terima kasih banyak sudah mau memperkuat daya imajinasi anda untuk membayangkan para uke itu adalah cewek sejati. ^__^ tetap ikuti cerita selanjutnya ya.

**Uchiha 'Haruhi' Gaje :** Nasib si kura ditinggal mati Ryou? Wah..pastinya suram. Tapi Kura kuat kok. Dia masih dibutuhkan di tim ini sebelum ajal menjemput. Muahaha! Woho!! Di mobil ada pesta rated M? Gimana coolkid san? *nosebleed* terima kasih dah review. ^__^

**Yuuri Uchiha-Namikaze :** Wah, terima kasih atas pujiannya. ^__^ Semua nanti pasti bakal mati, karena tak ada makhluk hidup yang tak luput dari kematian *digampar karena ngaco*. Flashback puppynya menyusul. Stay tune ya. ^__^

**Shinrei Azuranica :** Iya, Kaiba emang pervert! Muahaha! *ditempeleng* eh dah ada tuh adegan Keith dan Jou nya. Terima kasih dah review. ^__^

**Vi ChaN91312 :** O.o Ryou? Bener! Kau emang zombie paling beruntung. Belum apa-apa dah dapet daging seger perawan. Muahaha *laknat* ah, sudah berita lama kalau Seto pervert *tampoled* Eh, kata siapa Keith g akan macem-macem ama Jou? Tuh liat aja, dia dah berani nyium tangan Jou. Huahaha. Terima kasih reviewnya, V chan. ^__^

**Kuzu there :** Ryou jadi zombie dan dah mati ditembak Seto, Kuzu san. TT__TT terima kasih reviewnya. Review lagi ya.^__^

**Din-chan :** Iya, saya juga sedih Ryou mati. TT__TT ntar semuanya juga bakalan _die_ kok. Tinggal tunggu giliran aja. Huehehe, si Seto mang narsis gila tuh. Jou disini dah diapa-apain ama Keith tuh. Tunggu aja aksi dia selanjutnya. Review lagi ya. ^__^

**Michiyo momoka :** Betul sekali! Aura kematian semakin kental disini. Siapakah yang akan mati lagi? tunggu cerita selanjutnya *ditampol*. Err...Sunshine? Sunshine yang mana ya? author sarap mana yang buat cerita macam Sunshine? *diinjek 1000x* Hwee...ampuni saya...sepertinya..sepertinya...Sunshine tak bisa update dalam waktu dekat. Saya lagi fokus ke Death Note dulu. Motherland saya sudah lama sekali saya tinggalkan. Hwee...ampuni saya, Michiyo san..*sembah sujud*

**Aki Kadaoga :** Hallo Aki! Dah lama lo tak berkunjung ke sini. Makasih . Ga boleh! Jojonk belum boleh balik ke rumah lo! Kita masih membutuhkannya disini. Iya ga, coolkid san? Ciehh..gw tau arti -A.K- yang sering lo pake itu. Muahaha!

**C/N : **Yah. Demikianlah chapter abal hasil ngibul saya. Hehehe. Buat yang mau review, silakan. Tapi, buat yang mau nge-flame gak diterima disini. Silakan nge-flame di tempat lain. Toodles!!


	7. Moves Around the Mansion

**C/N : **Ohoooiii!! Kita update lagi, nih. Hehehe. Bagian kali ini kita bagi dua. Ada yang dikerjain sama Sora, ada yang dikerjain sama gue. Kita saling nambahin dan ngasih comment hasil kerja yang lainnya gitu. Hehehe. Cara gini asik juga ternyata. Tiap chapter pake metode ini aja apa, yak? Ahahahah!! Ehm. Anyway...

**Disclaimer : **Karakternya adalah kepunyaannya Kazuki Takahashi.

**Warning : **LIME PUPPYSHIPPING!! Buat para penggemar puppyshipping, hasrat kalian terpenuhi disini. Huahahah! Terus, kalo limenya kurang, silakan protes ke yang ngetik (baca : Gue. Hahaha) Dan kalo mau protes betapa sampahnya si lime itu nanti, silakan juga protes ke seorang cewek yang baru aja nonton '3 Idiots' dengan suksesnya (baca : Gue lagi. Huehehe)

* * *

**--Chapter 7. Moves Around the Mansion--**

Bergerak…mereka harus tetap bergerak. Tak ada pilihan lain, karena diam berarti mati. Jalur selatan sudah menjadi tameng untuk menahan pergerakan para zombie. Jalur utara tak kalah berbahayanya dengan jalur selatan. Tembakan timah panas dengan frekuensi tinggi tak mungkin bisa menahan ketahanan mobil berlapis baja sekalipun. Akhirnya, tak ada pilihan lain selain dengan mengirim sinyal tanda bantuan dengan menggunakan satelit komunikasi. Dengan kecepatan standar, mereka mulai berputar arah. Kali ini mereka akan singgah sejenak ke mansion Kaiba untuk mensetting alat, mengirim sinyal dan menunggu respon dari saluran udara.

Ketegangan makin meningkat. Atmosfer makin terasa panas, apalagi dengan suasana hati sang CEO brunet saat ini. Seto masih mengawasi keadaan Jou lewat ekor matanya dari kaca sebelah. Meski Yami dan beberapa orang kepercayaannya semobil dengan mantan kekasihnya, itu sama sekali tidak meredakan sedikitpun rasa kekhawatiran Seto terhadap keselamatan Jou. Bagaimana kalau Keith melakukan hal yang lebih kurang ajar lagi? Kali ini saja dia sudah berani mencium punggung telapak tangan Jou. Mengingatnya saja sudah mampu membuat darah Seto mulai mendidih.

"Kita sudah sampai." Varon membuyarkan lamunan Seto. Kini mereka sudah ada di depan mansion Kaiba. Tembok setinggi empat meter langsung menyambut kedatangan mobil amfibi yang mereka tumpangi. Bangunan mansion Kaiba tampak menjulang angkuh diantara pemandangan deretan kehancuran kota sekitarnya. Mungkin benar perkataan Seto, sepertinya tempat ini terlihat cukup aman.

Seto terlihat mengambil sebuah remote mini dari balik sakunya. Dia mulai sibuk memencet beberapa nomor sandi dari sistem pengaman yang letaknya tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri. Tak lama gerbang mulai terbuka secara otomatis. Tanpa membuang waktu mereka langsung masuk ke dalamnya. Pemandangan sekitar begitu horror, begitu mati. Bahkan tak ada satu helai rumputpun yang sudi tumbuh di halaman mansionnya. Semuanya seolah tak sudi untuk menuai benih di tanah terkutuk itu. Keindahan panorama yang dahulu ditinggal seolah tersedot oleh kekejian gerombolan zombie yang tak bernyawa. Bunga-bunga yang dahulu meregangkan kelopak menantang kini mulai kehilangan nyali untuk berkembang. Semua layu, bersembunyi dari intaian para zombie.

"…" tak ada yang bersuara. Semua tampak tersihir oleh keadaan sekitar. Bahkan tempat yang dikatakan aman sekalipun tak luput dari aura kematian. Domino city tak ubahnya seperti sebuah tempat yang telah lama mendapatkan kutukan penyihir jahat tanpa ada sebuah mantra yang mampu menyembuhkannya. Yami makin tertunduk getir. Kesalahan mungkin tak sepenuhnya ada di tangannya, tetapi tetap saja dengan berputar balik ke kota makin menorah luka di dalam hatinya. Rasa bersalah makin menyerang pertahanannya. Memorinya dipaksa untuk mengingat-ingat kembali kenangan akan tempat tinggalnya yang saat itu menjadi puncak perjalanan karirnya. Sungguh, tak ada yang lebih membahagiakan dibanding dengan lulus dari universitas science ternama di kota Tokyo dengan nilai sempurna dan kembali ke Domino lalu memimpin penelitian penting di usianya yang relatif muda. Semua itu seakan hancur seketika disaat kelalaian mulai merasuki dirinya. Disaat dia berada di suasana euphoria pesta semalam suntuk, saat itu pula kesuksesan mulai meninggalkan dan merubahnya menjadi hal yang sangat mengerikan. Sekali lagi Yugi mulai meremas bahu Yami kuat, menenangkan jiwa ilmuwan tersebut.

"Kita akan berhenti tepat di depan garasi." Seto mengomando. Persediaan bahan bakar menipis. Semoga saja persediaan bahan bakar di gudangnya mampu mencukupi kapasitas dua mobil amfibi.

Sekarang mereka mulai turun dari mobil. Seto mempercepat langkahnya menuju mobil kedua. Belum sempat Jou menurunkan kakinya dengan sempurna Seto sudah bergegas menarik pergelangan tangannya hingga pemuda blonde itu hampir terjatuh karena kehilangan keseimbangan.

"Se—Kaiba, sebaiknya jaga sikapmu yang kekanak-kanakan ini." Jou mencoba untuk melepaskan diri dari cengkraman Seto, namun sia-sia. Seto tak menggubris perlawanan dari Jou. Dia mendahului tim untuk memasuki mansionnya. Keith yang ditinggal di belakang hanya tersenyum sinis menanggapinya.

Beberapa saat, sampailah mereka ke dalam ruang utama. Seperti rumah hantu, kondisi di dalam jelas sangat memprihatinkan. Walau tak ada bekas kehancuran karena ulah zombie, setidaknya keadaan di dalam cukup tidak menyenangkan. Semua berdebu, dan terbungkus jaring laba-laba setebal lebih dari lima senti.

"Ikuti aku." Seto membimbing yang lain untuk mengikuti langkahnya sementara dia masih tetap saja mencengkram pergelangan tangan Jou. Mereka mulai berjalan ke arah pintu berlapis kaca tebal. Embun dan debu nampak menempel pekat di kaca dan mulai mengaburkan isi di dalamnya. Dengan sangat hati-hati Seto mulai membuka knop pintu, membukanya perlahan. Suara deritan yang dihasilkan terdengar berat. Berpacu dengan waktu, mereka mulai memasuki ruangan di dalamnya. Para sniper yang tersisa mulai mengokang senjata, berjaga-jaga jika ada hal yang tak diinginkan. Mereka makin bergerak…dan terus bergerak.

XXX

"Oke, sudah diputuskan kita akan bermalam disini." Seto mengakhiri penjelasannya. Mereka sudah berada di ruang bawah tanah. Butuh beberapa menit untuk menuruni anak tangga yang sudah lapuk dimakan usia. Dindingnya sudah basah karena air hujan yang merembes. Bahkan terdapat beberapa titik air menetes dari atap karena kelembaban ruangan yang tinggi. Setidaknya di laboratorium bawah tanah ini adalah tempat yang paling aman untuk bersembunyi dan bertahan hidup untuk beberapa hari ke depan. Sistem keamanannya jelas terjaga ketat dan melewati beberapa lapis kode keamanan di atas standar. Sepertinya meskipun telah beberapa tahun berlalu, sistem keamanannya masih dalam keadaan baik. Penyettingan alat dan pengiriman sinyal bala bantuan membutuhkan waktu kurang lebih 1x24 jam. Setidaknya konsentrasi mereka tidak akan terpecah kkarena alasan keamanan. Para sniper itu juga manusia. Mereka juga butuh istirahat sejenak sebelum otak mereka _slip_ dan tidak waras karena tekanan keadaan.

"Jou, kau tidak boleh berada jauh-jauh dariku." Seto meminta…lebih tepatnya memerintah Jou dengan wajah kakunya. Jou hanya memutar bola matanya tanda kesal. Dari dulu dia paling tidak suka jika Seto sudah bersikap _overprotective_ seperti ini. Kesannya terlalu _childish._

"Kalian carilah tempat yang nyaman di sekitar ruangan ini untuk beristirahat." Seto mulai menarik Jou ke pojok ruangan.

"Apa-apaan kau!" Jou terlalu jengah untuk meladeni Seto malam ini. Perjalanan mereka sudah cukup banyak menguras tenaganya hari ini.

"Apa yang telah Keith lakukan padamu?" Seto makin mencengkram pergelangan tangan Jou. Hampir saja peredaran darah Jou tak dapat mengalir.

"Dia tidak melakukan apa-apa, dan tolong berhentilah bersikap kekanak-kanakan." Jou makin kesal dengan sikap Seto yang menurut Jou agak membuatnya risih.

"_Cih_!" Seto tak bisa berkata apa-apa. Saat ini api cemburu lebih mendominasi akal sehatnya.

Semua tampak membenahi diri. Mereka mulai mencari tempat nyaman di sekitar ruangan. Bakura terduduk di lantai samping meja marmer. Dia mulai terduduk dan tidur tertunduk. Sepertinya hari ini merupakan hari yang paling meletihkan sepanjang hidupnya.

XXX

Hari kedua semenjak mereka datang ke Kaiba Mansion berjalan dengan damai. Tak ada ganguan sedikitpun dan tak ada ketegangan berarti di antara mereka. Yami dan Marik kembali sibuk melaksanakan penelitian mereka sementara Yugi sibuk merecoki Yami dan Marik dengan beberapa pertanyaan. Varon dan para prajurit yang lainnya sibuk mengatur bahan makanan dan persedian amunisi untuk kedepannya nanti. Sementara itu, Otogi, Seto, dan Malik sibuk memasangkan koneksi internet ke laptop baru mereka. Beruntung jerih payah ketiganya membuahkan hasil di siang harinya.

"Katakan kepada mereka untuk menjemput kita di Domino. Kita sudah kehilangan tiga orang disini." kata Yami sambil mengunyah makanan kalengnya. Ya. Untuk beberapa hari ini, mereka harus bisa bertahan hidup dengan makan makanan kaleng.

Seto hanya mengangguk singkat saat mendengar perkataan Yami. Tangannya terus sibuk mengetik di _keyboard _laptop untuk mengirimkan sinyal minta tolong kepada pusat. "Bantuan minta tolongnya sudah kukirim. Mungkin, butuh waktu yang lumayan lama untuk balasannya datang. Tidak apa-apa, kan, kalau kita menetap disini untuk beberapa hari lagi?"

"Tidak apa. Yang penting, tempat ini terus aman." sahut Marik.

"Ngomong-ngomong, bagaimana penelitiannya?" tanya Seto penasaran.

"Sebentar lagi, Kaiba. Aku perlu meneliti lagi kejanggalan virus tersebut." jawab Marik. Ia masih sibuk menghabiskan makan siangnya. "Semoga kita bisa pulang dengan membawa serum."

XXX

Malam masih merajai hari. Kesunyian dan kegelapan makin mencekam. Lampu penerangan yang bersumber dari generator usang, sisa peninggalan kejayaan mansion Kaiba masih mampu menyediakan penerangan minim menemani tidur mereka.

"Sepertinya semua telah tertidur…" sesosok pria berambut blonde mulai bangkit dari pembaringannya. Mata coklat madunya tak henti-hentinya mengawasi setiap pergerakan rekannya. Insting jurnalisnya membimbing Jou untuk mengendap diam-diam, melanggar perintah Seto agar tak jauh-jauh dari sisinya. Semuanya dilakukan hanya untuk memuaskan jiwa jurnalisnya. Mungkin hanya malam ini saja dia diberi kesempatan untuk merekan film documenter mengenai suasana mansion Kaiba pasca merebaknya virus mematikan itu. Film documenter ini sangat berprospek untuk melejit di dunia luar sana.

Dengan langkah hati-hati, Jou mulai menenteng kameranya, melewati rekan-rekannya yang sudah terbaring letih, bahkan Seto sempat-sempatnya mengigau dan memanggil-manggil namanya. Dengan tekad baja Jou mulai melangkah ke atas anak tangga, meminimalisir suara langkahnya agar tak membangunkan yang lain. Tak lama, sampai juga Jou di atas. Jou berusaha menekan degupan jantungnya. Adrenalinnya seolah terus berpacu untuk menemukan hal-hal yang fantastis di luar sana. Dia hanya akan berkeliling mansion saja dan melewati beberapa tempat yang dulu begitu familiar baginya. Kaki rampingnya mulai melangkah perlahan. Penglihatannya hanya dibantu nyala senter kecil yang sejak tadi ada digenggamannya. Dia mulai merekam setiap tempat dengan begitu detil. Tak ada satupun objek yang luput dari penglihatannya. Jou begitu larut dalam suasana, dan mulai menikmati petualangan kecilnya. Memori-memori indah yang telah ia kubur dalam-dalam mulai menari-nari lagi. Ingatan itu mulai berkelabat, layaknya film yang sedang diputar di dalam kepalanya.

XXX

**FLASHBACK**

Kaiba Seto menaiki limousin berwarna hitam dengan wajah yang begitu mengerikan. Bisnisnya di New York tidak semulus yang ia perkirakan sampai-sampai ia harus absen dari ulang tahun Mokuba. Meskipun adik kecilnya itu mengatakan tidak apa-apa, tetap saja nada kecewa masih kentara via telepon. Sungguh, ingin rasanya Seto mencekik orang-orang tidak kompeten yang sudah menahannya di New York lima hari lebih lama. Seharusnya ia sekarang sudah berada di dalam jet pribadinya, menikmati perjalanan pulang atau berjalan-jalan sepanjang _Time Square _untuk mencari kado yang tepat bagi adiknya itu. Sialnya, Seto tidak bisa. Ia membutuhkan kontrak kali ini untuk memudahkan jalan perusahaannya untuk mengembangkan sayap ke Amerika. Asia dan Eropa sudah ia kuasai, tinggal benua Amerika yang perlu ia rambah.

Seto mendesah panjang saat duduk di kursi kulit limousinnya. Ia butuh tempat untuk melupakan kekesalannya dan kekecewaannya. Seto tidak peduli dimana tempatnya, asal ia bisa melupakan segala pikiran-pikiran yang memenuhi otaknya. Sebuah klub elit di New York bisa menjadi pilihan yang tepat. Dan Seto tahu pasti kemana harus pergi.

"Bawa aku ke _Seven Heaven._" perintah sang CEO muda itu pada supirnya.

Klub yang dituju Seto adalah klub eksklusif dan hanya orang-orang kaya serta selebriti yang boleh masuk. Mungkin ada beberapa orang yang bisa masuk asalkan memiliki kartu anggota dan kenal baik dengan lingkungan selebriti. Intinya, klub ini begitu tertutup, bahkan dari wartawan majalah gosip sekalipun. Ya. Klub itu bisa menjadi tempat pelarian yang tepat bagi Kaiba Seto.

XXX

Beruntung wajah tampan sang CEO Kaiba Corp sudah begitu terkenal, membuat _bouncer _klub elit bernama _Seven Heaven _langsung mundur dan mempersilakannya masuk. Seperti yang sudah disebutkan, hanya orang-orang kaya dan mereka yang menjalani kehidupan _jet set _yang boleh masuk. Sisanya, silakan mengantri hingga puluhan tahun lagi.

Suasana di dalam klub begitu riuh oleh suara dentuman musik serta tawa. Tepat di depan pintu masuk terhampar lantai dansa yang dipenuhi orang-orang yang menari mengikuti irama. Meja-meja tampak mengelilingi lantai dansa tersebut, termasuk sebuah bar yang menyimpan ratusan merek minuman beralkohol yang terpajang rapi di etalase kaca. Bahkan, sebuah pilar kaca tak jauh dari bar terdapat berpuluh-puluh botol anggur tersimpan disana, disusun begitu apik hingga menjadi daya tarik interior klub tersebut. Penerangan yang remang-remang juga semakin meningkatkan suasana intim antar pengunjung klub.

Seto tersenyum puas melihat suasana tersebut. Tak diketahui oleh masyarakat luas kalau CEO satu ini menyukai pesta di klub. Bahkan Mokuba sendiri tidak tahu tentang hobi tersembunyi kakaknya ini. Mata birunya menatap ke lautan manusia yang masih menari di lantai dansa. Musik yang diputar oleh DJ terkemuka New York membawa gerakan tubuh mereka dalam satu irama. Semuanya terlihat begitu biasa saja di mata Seto. Tak ada yang istimewa.

Hingga sesosok pemuda berambut pirang muncul di depannya.

Pemuda itu begitu mempesona dengan rambut pirangnya yang berkilau di bawah lampu remang-remang klub. Tubuhnya yang ramping dan dibalut kemeja putih polos tampak meliuk mengikuti irama musik. Kakinya yang ramping dan tinggi, terbungkus rapi oleh celana jins berwarna biru tua bergerak ke kiri dan kanan, menghentak mengikuti gerakan tubuhnya yang begitu sensual. Ia begitu mencolok di tengah kerumunan dan menjadi daya tarik orang-orang yang ada. Sebagian besar perempuan mulai mendekatinya dan menari bersamanya. Tentu, sebagai seorang _gentleman _sejati, ia meladeni ajakan para perempuan itu.

Seto berdiri terpaku melihat pemuda itu. Dadanya berdebar begitu hebat. Wajahnya memanas, bahkan suhu dingin AC klub tersebut tidak bisa menutupinya. Ia menginginkannya.

Tanpa pikir panjang lagi, Seto langsung melangkah ke lantai dansa dan menarik pemuda itu lepas dari kungkungan perempuan-perempuan yang sedang menggosok-gosokkan tubuh mereka ke pemuda tersebut. Kelihatan jelas kalau mereka putus asa untuk bisa tidur dengannya. Terdengar jeritan pelan dari pemuda berambut pirang itu saat Seto menariknya, namun CEO berambut cokelat itu menghiraukannya.

Wajah pemuda asing itu begitu tampan, bahkan imut. Begitu menggemaskan, seperti seekor anak anjing berbulu emas. Ya. Rambut pirangnya yang keemasan itu begitu indah saat dilihat dari dekat. Belum lagi sepasang mata cokelat madu yang dimiliki pemuda misterius ini semakin memperkaya keindahan rambut pirang tersebut. Melengkapi keindahan yang mendekati sempurna itu, sepasang bibir merah yang begitu menggoda, meminta siapapun untuk mengecupnya, menghiasi wajah sang pemuda. Mulutnya sedikit terbuka karena terkejut dan Seto bisa melihat deretan gigi putih yang rapi. Betapa sempurnanya laki-laki ini.

"Ada perlu apa?" tanya pemuda misterius itu.

"Hanya menyelamatkanmu dari serangan 'binatang buas'." sahut Seto asal.

"'Binatang buas'?" ulang pemuda bermata cokelat itu sambil memiringkan kepalanya ke samping kebingungan. Ah, ia begitu menggemaskan saat melakukannya. Ingin sekali Seto memeluknya dan membawanya pulang.

Seto tidak membalas perkataan pemuda itu, tapi malah menunjuk sekumpulan perempuan berpakaian super mini yang barusan menari bersama pemuda itu. Terlihat sekali dari mata mereka api cemburu dan kemarahan yang membara.

"Oh. Maksudmu mereka? Tenang saja. Aku bukan tipe orang yang mudah tergoda, kok." kata sang pemuda berambut pirang itu disertai tawa renyah. Tawanya begitu menyejukkan hati Seto yang sedang kesal dan gundah saat itu. "Tapi, terima kasih sudah mau repot-repot menyelamatkanku. _Bye_!"

Seto langsung menangkap pergelangan tangan pemuda itu sebelum ia kabur. "Bagaimana kalau kau memberiku sesuatu sebagai ucapan terima kasih?"

"Kau mau apa? Asal jangan yang aneh-aneh saja, sih..."

"Bagaimana kalau... nama?"

"Jounouchi Katsuya." sahut Jou sambil menyodorkan tangan kanannya untuk dijabat. Senyum lebar masih menghiasi wajahnya. "Kau bisa memanggilku Jou atau Joey. Terserah kau mau yang mana. Aku berumur dua puluh tahun dan bekerja sebagai fotografer profesional."

Seto tersenyum sebelum berkata, "Kaiba Seto. Umurku dua puluh satu tahun. Aku CEO Kaiba Corporation."

"Sudah kuduga!!" seru Jou gembira, membuat beberapa pengunjung terkejut dan memasang pandangan mencela ke arah keduanya. "Wajahmu begitu familiar! Sudah kuduga kalau kau adalah Kaiba Seto! Kau tahu, aku sempat dimintai _Forbes _untuk memotretmu untuk sebuah wawancara. Sayangnya kau selalu menolak untuk diwawancarai, apalagi difoto."

"Benarkah? Aku menolak wawancara itu?" tanya Seto, masih tersenyum. Akhirnya ia bisa membuat percakapan dengan Jou.

"Yep. Tapi, akhirnya mereka menyerah. Selain itu, _Bazaar _dan _Vogue _juga sempat memintaku untuk mengambil beberapa foto _candid _dirimu. Kau tahu kalau mereka mengomentari _trench coat _putihmu itu?" tanya Jou diiringi senyum jahil.

Seto tertawa pelan sebelum merespon. "Apa kata mereka?"

Sebuah senyum lebar terpampang di wajah Jou sebelum pemuda berambut pirang itu membalas, "Yah, kata mereka _trench coat_-mu itu tergolong aneh. Tapi, mereka berkomentar kalau _trench coat _itu cukup cocok untuk dipakai olehmu. Bahkan mereka bilang hanya kau seorang yang pantas untuk memakainya, jangan orang lain. Kau terlihat sempurna, gagah, dan begitu berkuasa saat dibalut _trench coat _itu." Jou sedikit mundur untuk memperhatikan sang CEO muda yang ada di depannya. "Dan ternyata perkataan mereka tidak bohong. Kau terlihat begitu berkuasa."

"Terima kasih untuk pujiannya. Ngomong-ngomong, bagaimana kalau kita melanjutkan obrolan menarik ini sambil minum? Kutraktir?"

Obrolan mereka kemudian dilanjutkan ke bar, bahkan hingga ke limousin. Berhubung Jou tidak membawa kendaraan sendiri, Seto memutuskan untuk mengantar Jou sampai ke _flat_-nya. Pertemuan mereka tidak hanya berhenti hingga malam itu. Setelah saling memberikan nomor telepon masing-masing, keduanya sering berhubungan dan bertemu di kafe tak jauh dari majalah tempat Jou bekerja. Obrolan mereka biasanya mengenai seni, kehidupan masing-masing, dan kadang juga ekonomi dan juga bisnis. Keduanya telah menjadi teman dekat dalam waktu singkat. Dan tahap berikutnya, keduanya telah saling jatuh cinta dengan begitu cepatnya.

XXX

"Rumahmu nyaman." puji Seto saat memasuki ruang tamu _flat _milik Jou. Ia baru saja mengantarkan Jou pulang dari _Seven Heaven, _klub favorit mereka. Seto mendapatkan kesempatan perdana untuk melihat secara langsung tempat tinggal sang fotografer. Perabotan yang memenuhi rumah itu didominasi warna hitam dan merah. Mulai dari karpet retro hingga _loveseat _yang menghiasi ruang tamu memiliki warna dominasi hitam atau merah. Pengecualian untuk _coffee table _yang ada di ruang santai, dimana warna cokelat tua menjadi warna dasar meja persegi itu. Warna merah dan hitam yang menyapa keduanya di ruang tamu dan ruang santai mulai berkurang saat mereka bergerak ke dapur. Kali ini dominasi warna putih, abu-abu, dan metalik yang memberikan kesan modern minimalis menggantikan dominasi warna hitam dan merah.

"Terima kasih." ucap Jou singkat. Ia kemudian berjingkat untuk membuka lemari dapur dan mengambil dua buah _mug. _Yang satu berwarna merah dan satunya berwarna biru. Ia kemudian bergerak menuju lemari es besar dan mengintip isinya. "Kau mau minum apa? Aku punya beer, _coke, _teh hijau, kopi, susu..."

"Sudahlah. Tidak usah repot-repot. Air dingin juga tidak masalah." sahut Seto. Matanya terus melihat tatanan unik _flat _milik fotografer itu sambil mendudukkan dirinya ke atas kursi bar berwarna putih. Tak jauh dari tempat ia duduk, terlihat sebuah studio foto mini dengan peralatan fotografi yang cukup canggih. Tepat di samping _background _putih polos yang ada di studio dadakan itu terdapat sebuah jendela besar yang menampilkan keramaian kota New York.

Terpesona dengan pemandangan indah di luar, Seto bergerak pelan menuju jendela. "Kau punya pemandangan yang indah di luar sana." ujar Seto. Matanya masih terpaku ke keramaian di bawah sana.

"Dan aku cukup beruntung karena mendapatkan tempat di lantai lima." kata Jou sambil menyodorkan _mug _berisi kopi. "Bisingnya suara klakson tidak terdengar sampai ke sini. Hahaha."

Senyum simpul hadir di wajah Seto saat mendengar tawa renyah dari fotografer itu. Diseruputnya kopi miliknya sambil terus memandangi wajah manis Jou. Bisa berada di dekatnya membuat Seto merasa nyaman dan bisa menjadi dirinya sendiri. Ia bisa menunjukkan sisi hangat dari dirinya sendiri tanpa harus merasa terancam. Berbicara dengan Jou seolah-olah seperti berbicara dengan Mokuba, namun ada hal lain yang menggelitik perasaan Seto.

Sepertinya Seto benar-benar telah jatuh cinta pada Jou hanya dalam hitungan lima hari.

"Kau suka kopinya?" tanya Jou.

Satu anggukan kepala mewakilkan jawaban Seto. "Ngomong-ngomong, kulihat kau punya studio sendiri."

"Ah, ya." Jou tersenyum sambil membalikkan tubuhnya dan menatap studio dadakan di _flat-_nya itu. "Sebenarnya studio mini ini kubuat agar aku bisa melanjutkan pekerjaanku di kantor. Kadang, ada model yang merasa kurang nyaman kalau harus berpose di depan orang banyak, jadi aku biasanya membawanya kemari. Biasanya, ekspresi dan spontanitasnya lebih keluar daripada di studio kantor."

"Selain itu, pemandangan disini juga indah." gumam Seto. Ia membuka sedikit jendela itu dan merasakan angin malam menerobos masuk melalui celah yang ia buat. Matanya ia pejamkan, menikmati tiap detik keberadaannya. Ia bahkan tidak menyadari sepasang mata cokelat madu yang terus memperhatikannya sedaritadi.

"Seto…"

"Ya?" tanya Seto sambil menolehkan kepalanya.

"Kau percaya cinta pada pandangan pertama?" Jou menggosok tengkuknya, merasa sedikit tak nyaman.

"Tidak." Seto berkata datar. Seto adalah seorang pebisnis handal. Tak mudah kiranya dia mempercayai kata-kata pujangga semacam itu.

"Kurasa saat ini kau harus mempercayainya..." Jou mulai meminimalisir jarak.

**= WARNING!! WARNING!! LIME AHEAD!! LIME AHEAD!! SILAKAN SKIP KALO MAU =**

Belum sempat Seto bereaksi apa-apa, sepasang bibir lembut telah mengunci bibirnya. Sebuah ciuman hangat dan penuh luapan emosi telah diberikan oleh Jou kepada Seto untuk mengungkapkan perasaan sang fotografer. Tangannya ia lingkarkan ke leher CEO muda tersebut, menarik keduanya ke dalam pelukan hangat. Seto sendiri secara otomatis langsung melingkarkan tangannya ke pinggang ramping sang pemuda _blonde. _Angin malam yang menyejukkan sudah tidak sanggup lagi mendinginkan suhu yang semakin memanas di antara keduanya. Bahkan dua _mug _yang tergeletak tak berdaya dan menumpahkan cairan cokelat kehitaman ke parket telah terlupakan. Perasaan keduanya dengan sukses telah melambung, meninggalkan dunia dan bersemayam di dunia milik berdua.

Kebutuhan akan oksigenlah yang membuat keduanya terpaksa menjauh, merelakan sesaat rasa kehilangan atas pasangannya. Wajah keduanya sudah merah padam dan napas saling memburu. Setelah kebutuhan oksigen berhasil didapatkan oleh paru-paru mereka, aktivitaspun kembali dilanjutkan. Dengan cekatan, Jou kembali mendekap Kaiba dan meremas helaian rambut cokelat kekasihnya. Ciuman panas dan penuh gelora tak henti-hentinya ia berikan secara sukarela kepada Seto. Sesaat lidah keduanya saling beradu untuk menyatakan dominasi atas pasangannya, namun Seto dengan lihai berhasil melawan dominasi Jou dan menguasai mulut kekasihnya.

"Se... Seto..." Jou mendesah pelan saat Seto dengan susah payah menarik lepas _T-shirt _yang dikenakan Jou. Desahan itu kemudian berubah menjadi erangan pelan saat bibir sang CEO muda itu mendarat ke leher fotografer pirang tersebut dan tangannya bergerak mengikuti tiap lekuk tubuh sang fotografer. Dengan segera rona merah menyala tampak di sekujur leher ramping dan jenjang milik Jou, tanda cinta yang telah diberikan oleh Seto.

"Kamarmu?" desah Seto. Sekarang ia sedang sibuk membuka ikat pinggang Jou. Sang fotografer hanya mengangguk lemah sebelum Seto membawanya menuju sebuah kamar dengan tempat tidur _queen size._ Sementara Jou sibuk melepaskan kacing demi kancing kemeja sang _brunet. _Tangannya yang gemetaran mempersulit gerakan yang seharusnya mudah itu. Jou melepaskan jeritan penuh kemenangan dan lega setelah berhasil membuka seluruh kancing kemeja kekasihnya. Dada dan perut bidang kekasihnya membuat muka Jou semakin memerah.

Tanpa pemberitahuan apapun, Seto langsung mendorong Jou ke atas tempat tidur dan menarik turun celana jins yang dikenakan sang fotografer. Tindakan ini mendapat protes kecil dari Jou, namun sebuah kecupan dan isapan lembut di perut Jou membuat semuanya terlupakan. Semuanya telah dilucuti dari tubuh Jou. Semuanya, kecuali sepasang _boxer _yang masih menutupi bagian terintim sang fotografer.

"Kau begitu mempesona, Katsuya." bisik Seto seduktif sambil menggigit telinga Jou sementara tangannya sibuk melonggarkan karet pinggang _boxer _sang pemuda berambut pirang. Dengan perlahan, Seto menarik turun artikel pakaian terakhir yang dimiliki Jou dan membebaskan bagian paling intim Jou.

Merasakan terpaan angin dingin yang begitu kontras dengan tubuhnya membuat Jou bergidik dan menggeliat di atas tempat tidur. Ia mengingkan Seto, sekarang! "Se... Setooo..." keluh sang fotografer. Mata cokelat madunya menatap CEO itu dengan tatapan memohon. "Butuh... Aku butuh dirimu, sekarang..."

"Sebentar lagi, Katsuya. Sebentar lagi." balas Seto sambil tersenyum. Ia menjilati bibirnya entah kenapa mendadak kering sebelum mencium bibir sensual kekasihnya itu. Kedua tangannya sibuk membuka celana yang ia kenakan, dibantu oleh sepasang tangan milik Jou yang sudah tidak sabar. Begitu mereka berdua berhasil melepaskan celana beserta _boxer _Seto, keinginan Jou untuk segera dimiliki seutuhnya oleh Seto semakin memuncak. Sekarang. Ia butuh Seto sekarang.

"Setoo…" erang Jou. Tubuhnya semakin tidak terkontrol begitu melihat tubuh polos Seto.

Seto yang mengerti akan kebutuhan Jou langsung mengambil sebuah botol berisi cairan licin yang ada di dalam laci meja tidur. Dibukanya pula satu bungkus karet pengaman yang ada di dalam laci yang sama dengan botol tersebut. Ia tak mau kekasihnya ini mengidap kanker karena spermanya mengering di dalam dubur sang kekasih.

"Apa kau butuh peregangan dulu, Katsuya?" tanya Seto kepada kekasihnya. "Kalau kau perlu, aku akan..."

Perkataan Seto terputus saat Jou menarik dirinya kedalam sebuah ciuman mesra. "Aku tidak peduli! Yang aku inginkan saat ini adalah dirimu, bukan jarimu!" bentak Jou kasar.

Mendengar antusiasme Jou, Seto langsung memposisikan dirinya. Direngkuhnya pergelangan kaki Jou dan diangkatnya hingga sebatas pundak untuk memudahkan akses. "Kalau kau kesakitan, katakan saja. Aku akan menghentikannya." Lalu, hanya butuh satu kali dorongan tajam sebelum Seto menguburkan dirinya secara utuh ke dalam tubuh Jou.

Erangan kesakitan bercampur nikmat memenuhi _flat _sederhana itu. Ruangan yang relatif kosong membuat jeritan demi jeritan serta erangan penuh kenikmatan menggema dan berpantul. Desah napas yang memburu dari masing-masing insan juga memperkaya suara-suara yang memenuhi ruangan. Seto terus menggertakkan pinggangnya, menciptakan sebuah friksi dengan tubuh Jou sendiri. "Lebih cepat, Seto!! Lebih cepat!!" perintah Jou kepada kekasihnya itu. Kedua tangannya mencengkeram _bed cover _dengan begitu erat sampai-sampai buku-buku jarinya menjadi putih.

Dengan senang hati Seto mengabulkan permohonan kekasihnya. Ia mulai menambah ritme gerakannya, membuat keduanya semakin liar dan klimaks mendekat. Hanya butuh beberapa kali gerakan sebelum akhirnya Jou hilang kendali atas dirinya sendiri dan mencapai klimaks. Cairan putih menyembur dan mengotori perutnya, selimut, bahkan beberapa mengenai Seto. Nama sang CEO tak henti-hentinya ia sebut, bahkan setelah klimas lewat. Melihat klimaks Jou yang begitu intensif membuat Seto tak sanggup lagi menahan gejolak dalam tubuhnya. Detik berikutnya ia telah menyemburkan cairannya sendiri ke dalam karet pengaman yang ia kenakan.

"_I love you, _Seto." bisik Jou pelan sambil memeluk Seto dan membenamkan kepalanya ke dada bidang sang CEO.

Orang sering berbicara tentang cinta pada pandangan pertama, betapa indahnya cinta, dan betapa luar biasanya perasaan saat bersama dengan pasangan dan melakukan hubungan intim. Tak satupun akal logis Seto mau memahami hal-hal tersebut, terutama cinta pada pandangan pertama. Omong kosong, katanya. Namun, setelah melihat betapa sempurnanya Jou di dalam dekapannya, betapa serasinya tubuh polos mereka berdua di atas tempat tidur, serta kerapatan dinding Jou yang seolah-olah menyelimuti Seto dengan pas telah meruntuhkan pikiran kolot Seto. Cinta pada pandangan pertama ternyata memang nyata.

"_I love you too, _Katsuya." balas Seto sambil tersenyum lembut. Kecupan hangat ia berikan kepada kekasih barunya sebelum keduanya tertidur dengan senyum mengembang.

**= LIME'S OVER, PAL. IT'S SAVE TO OPEN YOUR EYES NOW. =**

**END FLASHBACK**

XXX

Raut muka Jou sulit diprediksi. Mengingatnya mengantarkan rasa ganjil ke dalam hatinya. Belum sempat Jou menginvasi seluruh ruangan, sebuah tangan tiba-tiba menepuk keras pundaknya.

"Argh!!!" kamera Jou hampir saja terlempar dari tangannya. Matanya mulai membelalak melihat sesosok makhluk yang saat ini ada di depannya.

**To be Continued**

**

* * *

**

**********S/N**: Aw, aw, aw,,siapakah sosok yang Jou lihat di depannya? Saksikan di chapter mendatang. Muahaha!!*tawa laknat* Terima kasih reviewnya minna. ^^ Sekarang bagian coolkid san ya yang jawab review. ^__^

**C/N : **Maaan… Pas gue ngetik bagian _flat _si Jou, kok gue berasa sutuy banget, ya? Hahha. Eh, buat yang mau ngebayangin lebih jelas barang-barang di _flat _Jou di New York kayak apa, silakan buka www . freshome . com dan terutama bukalah www . thecoolhunter . com. Keren-keren gambarnya, terutama _The Cool Hunter. _Web wajib buat orang-orang design! Oiya. Dan buat istilah _flat… _nanti gue cari lagi. Foto copy-an soal _flat _gue MENGHILANG!! (panik mode ON) Tapi, seinget gue _flat _tu hampir sama kayak apartemen. Bahkan, _flat _itu sama aja kayak apartemen kalo di UK. Cuma, apartemen buat kalangan _middle-up class _sementara _flat _buat kalangan _middle-down class. _Yah, mari kita golongkan Jou ke _middle _aja, ya. Hehehe. Oke. Bales review!

**Messiah Hikari : **Emang! Dasar ALAY LABIL YANG LALAI!! #plak Heee?? Masa' iya Yugi mau pedekate sama Yami di dalem mobil? Yugi masih punya urat malu, gak kayak Keith yang main nyosor gitu. Huehehhe. Buat chapter yang ini gak ada action-nya. Malah lebih ke romance. Maaf, ya. Hehee. Makasih reviewnya.

**MoonZheng : **Mooonn~!! Gue nyerah kalo bikin lime bahasa Indonesia!! Kenapa bahasa Inggris itu lebih gampang dibuat lime? Bahkan hardcore sekalipuunn?? Hueee~~~!! Bodo amat Ryou mati. HAHAHAH!! Jou mati? Hmmm… thanks reviewnya, ya. Btw, jadi ketemuan, gak? Burger King, Burger King!

**GreenOpalus : **Kan ini ceritanya virus canggih, jadi bisa jalan sendiri (apaan, deh) Ah, gue juga bingung. Hehehe. Pokoknya gitu, deh. #plak Oya? Kirain zombienya sampah. Hehe. Gue gak pengen jadi persis kayak yang di Resident Evil, makanya gue cari cara supaya beda dikit. Dikit… Adonis itu adalah tokoh (atau orang nyata? Hmm…) mitologi Yunani. Dia dikenal sebagai cowok yang luar biasa super duper ganteng banget sampe-sampe Aphrodite kesemsem sama dia. Bahkan, waktu cowok ini mati dipatuk ular, sang dewi cinta masih gak bisa melupakan dirinya. Cieeee… Hoek banget bahasa gue… Makasih reviewnya dan selamat UN! Semoga lulus, ya.

**Sweet lollipop : **Sip! Chapter ini puppyshipping bertebaran!! Chapter ini khusus di dedikasikan untuk puppyshipping! Yeah!! Pake ada lime segala. Maaf kalo limenya gak seger. Makasih reviewnya, lho. Hehehe.

**cHizu drarryo : **Udah, udah. Gak apa-apa, kok. Hehe. Yup. Ryou beneran mati. Iya, dong! Pernah nonton Batman and Robin? Nah, di dalem garasinya Bruce Wayne aja ada pom bensin kecil-kecilan. Mari kita anggap Kaiba itu sekaya Bruce Wayne #plak Ahahah!! KAIBA THE CLEANING SERVICE! Kereeenn!! Ah, itu otak gue lagi random-randomnya itu. Makasih reviewnya, chizu!!

**Din-chan : **Betul!! Lho? Kenapa jadi sasunaru?? Tenang. Member masih bakal berguguran, kok. Tenang aja. Hehehe. Hueee??? Dibuat film?? Maaauuu!! Kira-kira James Cameron atau Peter Jackson mau gak, ya? Atau Tim Burton aja sekalian? #plak Makasih reviewnya, dan dukung cerita ini biar jadi film! (ngaco)

**Uchiha 'Haruhi' Gaje : **Namanya manusia, pasti pernah bikin dosa. Hehehe. Betul! Kaiba labil!! Huahahahah!! LABIL!! LABIL! LABIL!! LA… Oke, gue diem. Kalo makanan kaleng tahan sampe beberapa tahun, bahkan masih lumayan layak biarpun kadaluarsanya lewat. Gituu… He? Semua fic?? Ntar dulu deh. Hehe. Makasih reviewnya, ya.

**YuuRi Uchiha-Namikaze : **Hahaha!! Ada, dong! Kan Smart 'hebat hemat' (ditampol gara-gara ngiklan). Awalnya mereka pikir bisa langsung cabut lewat gerbang depan, eh ternyata gak bisa. Baru, deh, kepikiran. Atau mungkin emang Seto udah mulai pikun, ya?? Wah, kita juga seneng kalo ada yang suka kisah kasihnya. Hehe. Maaf, buat chapter ini gak ada. Kan, udah terobati di flashback-nya. Hohoho. Makasih reviewnya, lho.

**Shinrei Azuranica : **Emang Kaiba udah labil dari sananya, kok. Gak usah heran. Hehehe. Hmm... niat apa, ya?? Gak tau juga gue. #tampoled sip, sip! Tapi, mereka udah 'BB' disini. Yah, biarpun masih 'cerai' juga sih. Makasih reviewnya, shinrei!

**vi-chan91312 : **Wahahah!! Baguslah kalo ada yang suka sama flashbacknya. Mereka kabur duluan, dong. Habis itu, baru mereka kasih peringatan ke kota supaya dievakuasi. Gituuu. Ah, Keith mah dimanapun dan kapanpun selalu siap menggoda para bishie. Hahah! Si zombie iseng aja. Sebenernya, gue dapet ide itu dari sebuah film zombie juga. Makasih reviewnya, vi-chan!

Sip! Ketemu lagi di-review reply berikutnya! Toodles!


	8. Something Wicked

**C/N : **Haaaaiii!! Akhirnya di-update juga. Siapa, sih, yang lama buatnya? Cuih banget… (tampoled) Hehehe. Maaf, gue lama updatenya. Tiba-tiba aja si ilham sama wahyu ngambek gak mau ngelanjutin cerita ini. Huhuhuhu… Dan ternyata nonton '3 Idiots' sambil bikin cerita ini malah ngebuat gue ketawa ngakak. Ahahaha! Kok gue jadi mau buat '3 idiots' versi YGO, ya? Haizz… Tapi tu film beneran gokil. Mulai dari seneng, konyol, sedih, sampe menyebalkan ada semua. Perfecto!! Ahahah!! Ayo semuanya nonton! Dijamin puas! Kok, gue malah ngiklan begini, yak? Ehehe.

**Disclaimer : **Yang punya YGO adalah Kazuki Takahashi, dari dulu hingga akhir jaman. Tapi, Yugi kepunyaannya Yami dan Jou adalah kepunyaan semua seme. #PLAK

**Warning : **Hati-hati dengan adanya hint rape Keith/Jou. Jadi, buat yang gak mau baca atau ngebayangin, silakan skip. Ntar gue kasih tau, kok. Hehehe. Ada Bronzeshipping dan hint Puzzleshipping disini.

* * *

**--- Chapter 8 : Something Wicked ---**

Di ruang penelitian bawah tanah yang ada di Kaiba Mansion, Marik masih sibuk menyelesaikan tugasnya. Ia tak henti-hentinya meneliti virus yang telah ia buat dan besarkan dengan tangannya. Rasa tanggung jawab yang begitu luar biasa atas petaka yang ditimbulkan oleh penelitiannya membuat sang ilmuwan berambut pirang ini tidak ingin menyerah begitu saja. Bahkan, ia rela memotong waktu tidurnya hanya untuk menyelesaikan penelitian yang ia buat bersama Yami.

Malik membuka matanya perlahan-lahan dan mendapati kekasihnya masih berkutat di depan komputer, sibuk memecahkan kombinasi DNA virus tersebut dan menemukan serumnya. Diliriknya arloji di tangannya untuk mengetahui bahwa hari masihlah malam. Terlalu malam. "Kau tidak tidur, Marik?" tanya Malik. Ia mulai beranjak dari kursi dimana ia terlelap. Ia sandirkan selimut mengelilingi pundaknya untuk memberikan kehangatan di malam yang dingin itu.

"Aku harus segera menyelesaikan ini, Malik." jawab Marik tegas. Kedua matanya masih sibuk meneliti dan tangannya sibuk mencatat. "Aku ingin kita segera menyelesaikannya. Aku merasa kita sudah semakin dekat ke serumnya. Memikirkan betapa dekatnya kesuksesan ini, aku jadi tidak bisa tidur."

"Paling tidak istirahatlah barang sejenak. Biarkan Yami yang menyelesaikannya." gumam Malik sambil mengusap-usap pundak Marik dan memeluknya dari belakang. Sebuah kecupan lembut diberikan oleh sang pemuda berkulit gelap itu ke pipi Marik.

Marik tertawa renyah sebelum memutar tubuhnya dan balas mencium Malik. Kali ini tepat di bibir. "Segeralah tidur kalau kau sudah lelah, ya. Aku akan menunggu di sofa situ." ucap Malik lembut seraya mengedikkan kepalanya ke sebuah sofa kecil berwarna putih bersih.

Marik mengangguk mengiyakan sambil melihat kekasih barunya berjalan menuju sofa tersebut dan berbaring. Selimut yang ia bawa sejak dari kamar mulai ia naikkan hingga sebatas dagu. Seulas senyum Malik berikan kepada Marik untuk memberi semangat sang ilmuwan sebelum ia menutup matanya dan terlelap. Marik pun mendesah pelan dan kembali melanjutkan pekerjaannya, dimana ia baru saja meninggalkannya. Proyek ini adalah tanggung jawabnya. Ia yang harus menyelesaikannya.

Dengan semangat baru, Marik kembali berkonsentrasi pada virusnya.

XXX

Raut muka Jou sulit diprediksi. Mengingatnya mengantarkan rasa ganjil ke dalam hatinya. Belum sempat Jou menginvasi seluruh ruangan, sebuah tangan tiba-tiba menepuk keras pundaknya.

"Argh!!!" kamera Jou hampir saja terlempar dari tangannya. Matanya mulai membelalak melihat sesosok makhluk yang saat ini ada di depannya.

"Hei, hei!! Tidak perlu sekaget itu, kan?" Terdengar suara familiar milik salah satu prajurit yang mengawal tim penelitian Kaiba Corp ke Domino. Suara itu sudah Jou hapal betul karena sepanjang jalan pria ini berusaha membuka percakapan dengannya. Rambut pirangnya yang dikuncir dan sebuah bandana dengan motif bendera Amerika menghiasi kepalanya. Sebuah senapan laras panjang tampak menggantung di pundaknya yang bidang dan kekar. Beberapa amunisi dan senjata lainnya tersemat di beberapa tubuhnya untuk jaga-jaga.

"Keith? Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya Jou setelah berhasil menenangkan dirinya sedikit. Ia bersyukur kamera mahalnya tidak sempat jatuh menghantam lantai marmer Kaiba Mansion.

"Hanya melakukan patroli bersama dengan _sniper _yang lainnya." sahut Keith enteng. Matanya terus menatap Jou dengan tatapan aneh yang membuat fotografer berambut pirang itu merasa tidak nyaman dan gelisah. Ingin sekali rasanya Jou segera meninggalkan tempat itu dan kembali ke kamar. "Kau sendiri sedang apa disini, Katsuya?"

Jou mengerenyit sedikit saat Keith memanggilnya dengan nama kecil. Lagi-lagi ada perasaan aneh yang membuat Jou bergidik saat Keith memanggil namanya. Sesuatu yang terkesan... seduktif? "Umm... Aku hanya ingin mendokumentasikan kejadian ini. Mumpung para zombie tidak sedang mengejar-ngejar kita, aku berpikir kalau aku bisa memasukan adegan yang lumayan tenang. Lagpiula, menceritakan sedikit latar belakang Se – Kaiba, bisa menambah _rating _film dokumenter ini nantinya!" ucap Jou begitu bersemangat.

Keith sendiri tidak terlalu memperhatikan apa yang dikatakan oleh Jou. Ia terlalu sibuk memperhatikan tiap gerakan mulut Jou. Sepasang bibir yang begitu sensual, membuka dan menutup untuk membentuk sebuah kalimat. Hanya melihat gerakan mulutnya saja sudah membuat Keith hampir hilang kendali saat itu juga. Hampir. Matanya kemudian bergerak menuruni area bibir ke leher. Leher yang begitu panjang dan jenjang, sangat menggoda untuk dicicipi oleh siapun. Kulitnya yang putih dan agak gelap begitu menarik dan menggoda untuk disentuh, untuk dirasakan. Belum lagi rambutnya yang bersinar keemasan dibawah sinar lampu dan matahari, terlihat begitu lembut bagaikan sutra. Ingin sekali Keith mendapatkan pemuda ini.

Mungkin, malam ini hasrat terpendamnya bisa ia penuhi.

"… Keith?" panggil Jou pelan. Dahinya berkerenyit saat melihat sikap aneh Keith. Daritadi ia bicara Keith hanya memperhatikannya dengan tatapan seperti binatang lapar. Apa ia memang lapar? Tapi, entah kenapa, Jou merasa lapar disini bukan lapar akan makanan, namun akan suatu hal yang lain. Dan entah kenapa ia merasa Keith akan memangsanya bila ia tidak segera menjauh. "Uumm… Mungkin ada baiknya kalau aku kembali ke kamar. Selamat melanjutkan pekerjaanmu."

Belum sempat Jou berjalan jauh, Keith langsung menyambar pergelangan tangan Jou dan menariknya ke arah prajurit tersebut. Sebuah senyum mengerikan mengembang lebar di wajahnya. "Mau kemana kau, Katsuya?" bisik Keith dengan nada serendah mungkin. Kedekatan keduanya yang begitu intens membuat Jou bergidik ngeri. Belum lagi terpaan udara dari bisikan Keith membuat bulu kuduknya ikut berdiri. Jelas ada yang tidak beres dengan Keith. Jou harus segera kabur.

"A... Aku mengantuk. Itu saja. Sudah saatnya aku untuk tidur." Jou berusaha untuk melepaskan cengkeraman tangan Keith namun nihil. Sekali lagi ia coba, tetap saja tidak membuahkan hasil apa-apa. "Tolong lepaskan tanganku, Keith." pinta Jou dengan suara bergetar menahan emosi. Ingin sekali ia memukul Keith dengan kamera seharga 2000 dollarnya, namun harga yang selangit membuat Jou harus berpikir dua kali untuk bertindak.

Keith masih menatap Jou dengan tatapan mengerikan itu. Dilihat seperti itu membuat Jou merasa ditelanjangi oleh mata Keith. "Kenapa aku harus melepaskanmu, hm?" gumam Keith. Ia malah merengkuh pundak Jou dan menarik fotografer itu lebih dekat.

"Karena aku tidak mau denganmu!!" jerit Jou sambil menginjak kaki Keith sekuat tenaga.

Jerit kesakitan Keith membahana di sepanjang lorong _mansion _yang kosong dan gelap. Secara refleks, Keith melepaskan cengkeraman tangannya pada Jou dan memegangi kakinya yang cedera. Melihat kesempatan emas tersebut, Jou memutuskan untuk kabur dari tempat kejadian perkara, sekarang. Kaki-kakinya membawanya berlari menelusuri lorong-lorong yang begitu familiar dan menyimpan banyak kenangan. Beruntung dulu sewaktu ia dan Seto masih menjadi sepasang kekasih, sang CEO berambut cokelat sering mengundangnya ke _mansion _ini untuk bertemu bersama Mokuba. Sekarang, Jou merasa berterimakasih pada Seto karena sudi memberikannya tur keliling _mansion _hingga berkali-kali. Tur panjang itu akhirnya membuat Jou bisa menghapal letak belokan dan percabangan, serta kamar-kamar yang ada di rumah megah tersebut.

"Kemari kau!!" Terdengar jerit kesal dari Keith. Sepertinya ia sudah mulai pulih dari rasa sakitnya dan memutuskan untuk mengejar Jou.

Jou sendiri semakin mempercepat larinya. Ia sudah tidak peduli lagi mengenai arah. Yang ia butuhkan saat ini adalah tempat pelarian yang aman dari Keith. Dimanapun.

Dua buah pintu besar dengan ukiran naga di masing-masing daun pintu tampak di hadapan Jou. Pintu itu terlihat tidak asing lagi, namun Jou belum bisa menentukan di sisi memori mana pintu itu berada. Merasa terdesak, Jou langsung membuka _double doors _tersebut dan kamar di balik pintu tersebutlah yang membuat hati Jou berdetak kencang.

Kamar itu didominasi warna biru laut dan putih. Sebuah tempat tidur _king size _dengan panjang 200 meter dan lebar 200 meter menjadi pusat dari kamar tersebut. Tempat tidur tersebut memliki empat buah tiang yang terbuat dari metal kuat yang menyangga kanopi tempat tidur dan kain-kain berwarna biru usang tampak menggantung dari kanopi. Bantal-bantal yang begitu empuk tertata rapi di _headboard _tempat tidur dengan warna gradasi dari biru ke putih. Selain tempat tidur, sebuah lemari yang begitu panjang berwarna hitam _glossy _terletak berhadapan dengan tempat tidur. Di samping lemari baju tersebut terdapat sebuah pintu yang sepertinya menuju kamar mandi pribadi. Meja kerja yang terbuat dari kayu _oak _tampak berdiri kokoh di dekat _french windows _yang langsung menghadap ke taman kering di luar. Kursinya terbuat dari bahan kulit dan berwarna hitam, tampak begitu elegan. Karpet besar memberi kesan hangat pada lantai parket berwarna cokelat tua.

Kamar ini begitu ia kenal. Bagaimana tidak? Setiap kali ia berkunjung kesini, kamar inilah yang menjadi tujuan akhirnya.

Kamar Kaiba Seto.

Jou menelungkupkan tangan ke mulutnya, tak percaya. Kepalanya menggeleng-geleng pelan, masih mencoba untuk menyangkal kenyataan bahwa ia telah memasuki kamar mantannya. Kenapa harus sekarang? Saat ia ingin melupakan kebersamaan mereka dan mencoba menjalani kehidupannya sendiri, kenapa justru malah memori tentang Seto yang bertubi-tubi hadir?

"Disini kau rupanya."

Jou terlambat untuk bertindak. Detik berikutnya Keith langsung menyambar tubuh Jou yang lebih kecil dan mendorongnya hingga ke tempat tidur. Memang sedikit berdebu, namun masih menyimpan keempukan seperti dulu. Telapak tangan Keith yang besar menutupi sebagaian besar wajah Jou, membuat jeritan minta tolong sang fotografer teredam. Tangannya yang masih bebas mencakar-cakar setiap bagian tubuh Keith yang berhasil ia gapai. Kakinya menendang dan meronta begitu hebatnya di atas kasur. Gerakan tersebut segera terhenti saat Keith menindih kedua kaki Jou.

"Akhirnya." desah Keith penuh kemenangan. Tangan kanannya masih membungkam segala suara yang Jou coba untuk keluarkan. Tangan kirinya bergerak ke arah simpul bandananya dan menariknya lepas. Dengan bandana yang sudah ia lepas, Keith menyelipkan bandana tersebut diantara mulut Jou dan menariknya kuat sebelum mengikat kedua ujung bandana di belakang kepala sang fotografer. Dengan ini, suara Jou secara otomatis akan teredam oleh bandana tersebut. Berikutnya, Keith membuka sabuk celananya dan menyambar kedua pergelangan tangan Jou. Dengan gerakan yang sigap, sang _sniper _langsung melilit kedua pergelangan tangan tersebut menggunakan sabuknya, lalu mengikatnya ke teralis pada _headboard _tempat tidur.

Jou meronta-ronta liar di atas tempat tidur, berusaha untuk melepaskan diri dari ikatan yang membelenggunya. Sayangnya, ikatan tersebut lebih kuat dari kelihatannya. Dengan cara ditarik, disentak, ataupun cara-cara lainnya tetap saja tangannya terikat erat ke tempat tidur.

Melihat Jou yang tak berdaya, Keith tersenyum puas. Iapun berkata, "Sekarang, saatnya untuk bersenang-senang."

XXX

Yugi tak sanggup memejamkan matanya.

Sejak datang ke Domino, ia merasakan sulit baginya untuk bisa terlelap pulas. Berbeda dengan Otogi yang tidur begitu pulasnya sampai mengorok begitu keras seperti babi. Yah, mungkin Yugi terlalu hiperbola, tapi suara dengkuran Otogi benar-benar memekakkan telinga.

Yugi mendesah pelan sambil melirik ke sebelah kirinya. Tak jauh darinya, terdapat sosok Yami Atem, sang ilmuwan. Ia tampak begitu nyenyak dan tenang dalam tidurnya. Diperhatikan sekali lagi, Yugi menjadi semakin penasaran dengan pria ini. Bukan karena wajah mereka yang mirip tanpa ikatan darah, bukan. Yah, mungkin Yugi sedikit penasaran dengan itu juga, tapi bukan itu. Yang menjadi pertanyaan Yugi adalah bagaimana seseorang seperti Yami bisa begitu tenang menghadapi kejadian ini? Kejadian mengerikan seperti komrad yang ditelan hidup-hidup oleh para zombie pasti sudah terjadi berkali-kali di depan matanya. Kenapa ia masih tetap bersikukuh untuk mempertahankan diri di kota terkutuk itu? Karena Seto melarangnya? Rasanya tidak. Ia bisa menggunakan mobil berlapis baja mereka dan kabur lewat jalur selatan sebelum Seto mengaktifkan sistem keamanan. Apa motivasinya?

"Sampai kapan kau mau memandangiku terus?"

Yugi tersentak kaget saat melihat sepasang bola mata rubi menatap lurus ke arahnya. Rupanya Yami sudah terbangun daritadi dan berniat mengagetkan Yugi. Sang wartawan bertubuh mungil itu langsung membalikkan badannya dengan wajah merah padam menahan malu. Sementara Yami hanya tersenyum dan tertawa pelan.

"Tidak bisa tidur, ya?" tanya Yami pelan. Ia mendekatkan tubuhnya ke arah Yugi yang masih tetap memunggunginya.

"Be… Begitulah. Kau sendiri?" balas Yugi terbata-bata. Ia bisa merasakan kehangatan tubuh Yami yang jaraknya begitu dekat dengannya. Membayangkan kedekatan mereka, wajah Yugi malah menjadi semakin merah. Ingin rasanya ia beringsut menyingkir, namun entah kenapa ia tidak sanggup. Malah, ia ingin memundurkan posisi tidurnya untuk bertemu dengan tubuh yang menjadi pusat kehangatan itu.

Yugi bisa mendengar tawa renyah dari suara baritone milik Yami. Suara itu malah membuatnya semakin gusar dan gelisah, serta wajah semakin memanas. Ada apa dengan dirinya? "Begitulah." sahut Yami pelan. "Sepertinya terlalu lama berada di kota ini membuat sarafku tak bisa santai. Apalagi sejak zombie-zombie itu selalu berhasil mencapai tempat aman kita."

"Apa menurutmu mereka juga akan sampai ke tempat ini?" tanya Yugi. Ia sendiri juga mulai memikirkan kemungkinan zombie-zombie itu menyerbu masuk saat mereka tertidur. Mungkin itu alasannya tak mau tidur. Matanya enggan untuk menutup, takut bila ia terbangun nanti hanya horor dan tragedi yang terpampang di depan matanya. Lebih baik Yugi mengalami insomnia semalaman suntuk daripada harus beresiko dilalap zombie.

"Entahlah." sahut Yami pelan. Ia memutar tubuhnya hingga terlentang di _sleeping bag _miliknya. Kedua tangannya ia lipat di belakang kepala dan matanya menatap langit-langit dengan tatapan yang sedih. "Mengingat virus itu sudah semakin berkembang, aku tidak heran kalau seandainya mereka berhasil masuk ke dalam _mansion_. Beruntung aku sudah memberitahu Seto untuk mempersiapkan segalanya. Paling tidak kita sudah siap bila serangan terjadi."

"Begitu…" gumam Yugi disertai anggukan mengerti. Ia baru saja melihat Amelda, Varon, Rafael, dan Keith sibuk memperkaya mobil-mobil mereka dengan bahan-bahan makanan yang ada. Sang pemimpin tim pelindung, Bakura, memang sedang tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa. Ia terlalu terpukul atas kematian Ryou di depan matanya. Sudah perintah dari Seto untuk membiarkannya sementara. "Lebih baik kita berdoa semoga bantuan cepat datang."

Yami tersenyum mendengar optimisme sang wartawan. "Ngomong-ngomong, kau sudah bosan menanyaiku mengenai penelitian ini?" goda Yami. Ia memiringkan tubuhnya sehingga matanya bisa menatap wajah imut Yugi.

"Rasanya pertanyaan itu bisa ditunda." balas Yugi diselingi tawa kecil. "Sekarang, bagaimana kalau kita fokuskan perhatian kita untuk kabur dengan selamat dari kota sial ini?"

"Ide bagus. Tapi… Ngomong-ngomong fokus…" Yami mengerenyitkan dahinya, seperti berkonsentrasi akan sesuatu. Ia bahkan mendudukkan dirinya dan memasang ekspresi serius yang membuat Yugi khawatir. "Kau dengar itu?"

"A... Apa?" bisik Yugi terbata-bata. Masa' zombie-zombie itu sudah datang? Baru saja mereka membicarakan makhluk setengah jadi itu, masa' langsung ada? Yang benar saja...

Yami meletakkan jari telunjuknya di depan bibir, tanda untuk menyuruh Yugi diam sebentar. Sang ilmuwan berambut tiga warna itu kembali memasang telinganya untuk mendengarkan lebih jelas lagi. Ya. Terdengar samar-samar bunyi mesin. Apakah Marik? Rasanya bukan. Ruang laboratorium tidak berasal dari arah suara tersebut. Suara itu sepertinya berasal dari meja besar yang terdapat di sudut ruangan dan digunakan untuk meletakkan berbagai peralatan penting. Perlahan namun pasti, Yami berjalan menuju meja tersebut diikuti Yugi. Sang wartawan mungil itu meringkuk di belakang Yami, ketakutan. Keduanya semakin mendekat dan mendekat, hingga akhirnya mereka menyadari asal bunyi tersebut.

Laptop yang baru mereka ambil dari toko elektronik berbunyi, menandakan balasan dari pusat.

"... Ada balasan, Yugi..." gumam Yami tidak percaya. Setelah menunggu beberapa hari, akhirnya pusat memberikan balasan juga.

"Benarkah?" tanya Yugi tak percaya. Ia mendorong Yami sedikit ke samping untuk melihat layar komputer yang menampilkan pesan balasan dari pusat. Disana tertera bahwa mereka akan menjemput rombongan melalui akses udara. Orang-orang yang berhasil selamat diharapkan untuk menuju gedung tertinggi di kota itu untuk menaiki helikopter yang menjemput. Helikopter akan berputar-putar di atas gedung yang dimaksud sebagai tanda kedatangannya dan akan mendarat begitu para _survivor _sudah mencapai puncak. Butuh waktu 24 jam bagi helikopter untuk sampai ke Domino.

Mata keduanya membelalak lebar saat membaca balasan tersebut. Ini benar-benar berita yang menggembirakan setelah berhari-hari kesedihan dan kematian terus mengikuti mereka. Akhirnya mereka bisa keluar dari kota terkutuk itu!

"Kita harus segera memberitahu yang lainnya!!" seru Yami senang. Tanpa sengaja, ia memeluk Yugi yang entah sengaja atau tidak, juga balas memeluk Yami dengan erat. Keduanya baru menyadari apa yang telah mereka lakukan setelah beberapa menit dan langsung menjauhkan diri dengan wajah semerah kepiting rebus. "Umm... Ba... Bagaimana kalau kita bangunkan Seto dan... memberitahu berita baik ini?" usul Yami, masih dengan wajah yang memerah akibat insiden barusan.

Yugi hanya bisa mengangguk pelan dan menunduk. Ia begitu malu saat menyadari apa yang telah ia perbuat. Sebenarnya itu bukan murni kesalahannya, tapi ia bisa saja mendorong Yami menjauh, kan? Kenapa ia malah balas memeluk seperti itu? Aneh...

Yami melihat sekeliling ruangan dimana semuanya terlelap. Seto memutuskan untuk menjadikan ruang tidur di satu tempat supaya memudahkan pengawasan. Jadi, seharusnya mudah untuk menemukan sosok sang CEO berambut cokelat. Sayangnya sesuatu yang seharusnya mudah mendadak berubah menjadi sulit.

"Yami… Jou dan Kaiba… hilang…"

XXX

Kaiba Seto, CEO Kaiba Corporation tampak sedang berdiri menatap keadaan di luar melalui salah satu jendela besar di koridor rumahnya. Tujuannya keluar kamar adalah untuk mencari mantan kekasihnya yang tidak ada. Sungguh, tak terbayangkan betapa paniknya Seto saat melihat peraduan sang fotografer di sampingnya kosong melompong. Dilihat dari peralatan Jou yang juga lenyap, mungkin pria blond ini sedang mengitari _mansion _untuk mengambil beberapa gambar. Sebenarnya Seto tidak mau berjalan-jalan di dalam bekas rumahnya. Bahkan menginjakkan kaki kembali di rumah itu cukup menyiksa bagi Seto. Begitu banyak kenangan tentang dirinya dengan Mokuba. Mengingat adik kecilnya itu sudah tiada dan tak akan terdengar lagi suara cerianya, membuat dada Seto sakit. Setiap sudut rumah itu selalu mengingatkannya akan Mokuba, Mokuba, dan Mokuba.

Dan Jou.

Beberapa kali setiap Jou liburan, ia mengajak sang fotografer ke rumahnya untuk menghabiskan waktu. Ia ingat betul saat pertama kali ia memperkenalkan Jou pada Mokuba...

**FLASHBACK**

"Kakak!!"

Terdengar seruan riang dari pemuda berumur belasan. Rambut hitamnya yang panjang dan berantakan tampak bergerak-gerak ditiup angin, bergoyang mengikuti tiap langkah sang pemuda saat berlari menyambut kakaknya. Akhirnya setelah beberapa minggu tidak bertemu, mereka bisa berkumpul bersama lagi. Mokuba sempat kecewa dan sedih saat menerima telepon dari Seto yang mengatakan ia tak bisa hadir di hari ulang tahunnya karena bisnisnya di New York masih belum selesai. Ingin sekali rasanya Mokuba menghajar siapapun yang berani memperlambat kepulangan kakaknya. Tapi, telepon terakhir dari Seto yang mengatakan dia punya kejutan untuk Mokuba membuat pemilik mata abu-abu itu penasaran. Kejutan apa?

"Mokie." sapa Seto sambil tertawa renyah. Tangannya ia rentangkan untuk memeluk adik semata wayangnya itu. "Maaf, aku terlambat pulang. Kau tidak marah, kan?"

"Mengingat kau sebagai kakaku, CEO Kaiba Corp yang super sibuk dan hobi membatalkan janji, rasanya tidak." sahut Mokuba santai yang kemudian mendapat hadiah dari Seto berupa jitakan kecil.

"Dasar… Oiya, ngomong-ngomong, hari ini kita kedatangan tamu." kata Seto sambil tersenyum. Ia bergerak menuju limousin yang mengantarnya, siap untuk membuka pintu mobil dan mempersilakan tamunya keluar.

"Kejutan yang kau maksud adalah tamu ini, ya?" tebak Mokuba. Ia sangat penasaran dengan tamu misterius ini. Jarang-jarang Seto mau mengundang orang menginap di rumah mereka. Bahkan, teman barang satu orangpun tidak dimiliki oleh pria brunet itu. Pengecualian untuk Mokuba yang begitu bersahabat pada siapapun. Temannya sudah tak terhitung lagi. Mokuba berusaha untuk melihat wajah tamu misterius itu melalui kaca jendela, namun sayang kaca mobilnya yang gelap itu menghalangi pandangannya ke dalam.

Seto hanya tersenyum saat mendengar tebakan dari Mokuba. Ia malah membuka pintu mobil dan menjulurkan tangannya untuk membantu tamu itu berdiri.

"Mokuba, ini Jounouchi Katsuya." kata Seto memperkenalkan seorang pria berambut pirang di sampingnya. Tangan keduanya masih terhubung satu dengan yang lainnya, tak mau lepas. "Ia… pacarku."

Reaksi pertama Mokuba saat mendengar berita mengejutkan itu adalah bengong. Kakaknya memiliki pacar? Dan laki-laki pula? Mokuba kembali menatap Seto tak percaya. Tunggu. Kakaknya tak pernah terlihat segembira ini. Apakah ini berkat kekasih barunya?

"Hai…" sapa Jou, gugup. Digaruknya belakang lehernya yang tidak gatal. Kadang-kadang, matanya mengerling ke arah Seto, meminta petunjuk apa yang harus ia lakukan berikutnya.

"… Kenapa kau tidak bilang kalau pacarmu mau datang?" kata Mokuba setelah ia berhasil menenangkan dirinya dari kejutan tersebut. Dilipatnya kedua tangannya di depan dada dan menatap Seto dengan tatapan mencela. "Kalau begini, aku minta para pelayan untuk menyiapkan kamar baginya. Ia akan menginap disini, kan?" tanya Mokuba penuh harap.

"Uum… Tidak usah repot-repot." balas Jou pelan. "Aku menginap di hotel saja…"

"Tidak bisa, tidak bisa!!" kata Mokuba. Ia menggeleng-geleng lalu menarik tangan Jou ke dalam rumah. "Kau ini calon kakak iparku. Wajar bagiku sebagai calon adik iparmu untuk mengenalmu lebih jauh, kan? Jadi, dengan kau menginap disini, kita bisa lebih sering menghabiskan waktu bersama dan saling mengenal lebih jauh."

Muka Jou langsung merah padam saat mendengar perkataan Mokuba. Kakak ipar? Hubungan mereka baru berjalan sekitar dua mingguan. Terlalu cepat bagi keduanya untuk segera menikah, kan?

"Hei. Kau suka _game? _Mau menemaniku main sebentar?" tanya Mokuba penuh harap.

Jou tersenyum singkat sebelum membalas, "Ayo."

**END FLASHBACK**

Mengingat betapa akrab keduanya membuat Seto mendesah sedih. Sekarang, rasanya sudah tidak mungkin untuk mengabulkan perkataan Mokuba. Ia dan Jou sudah berpisah dan sepertinya sudah tidak mungkin lagi untuk bersama.

Tiba-tiba, tedengar bunyi sesuatu jatuh yang cukup keras dari arah gerbang utama. Seto langsung mendongak dan kembali melihat keluar. Di depan gerbang, berkumpul begitu banyak zombie yang sepertinya telah berhasil menghancurkan sistem kunci pintu gerbang, entah bagaimana caranya. Rupanya suara keras barusan adalah suara pintu gerbang berlapis baja yang berhasil mereka tumbangkan. Sekarang, mereka sedang berjalan tertatih-tatih memasuki bangunan.

Seto menggertakkan giginya kesal. Kapan ia bisa santai kalau zombie-zombie ini semakin pandai?!

"Kaiba!!" seru Varon panik. Kebetulan ia sedang patroli di koridor tempat Seto berada. "Zombie-zombie itu..."

"Aku sudah lihat." potong Seto cepat. "Beritahu _sniper _yang lainnya untuk membangunkan yang lainnya. Katakan kita harus mengadakan evakuasi secepatnya."

Varon mengangguk cepat sebelum mengambil _walkie-talkie_-nya dan memberitahu rekan-rekannya apa yang telah dititahkan oleh Seto. Namun, saat ia menghubungi Keith, tak ada balasan sama sekali. Bahkan Keith tidak mengangkat panggilannya. "Aneh..." gumamnya. Dahinya mengerenyit sambil menatap _wakie-talkie_ sebelum mendongak dan melihat Seto. "Keith tidak membalas panggilanku..."

Seto menggeram pelan. Jangan-jangan, Jou sekarang ada bersamanya dan melakukan entah apa. Membayangkannya saja sudah membuat Seto naik darah. "Kau ikut aku! Kita cari Jou!!" perintah Seto sebelum berlari dengan Varon mengikuti di belakangnya.

XXX

**= C/N : WARNING!! HINT OF RAPE!! YANG GAK MAU BACA, SKIP SAMPE PEMBERITAHUAN BERIKUTNYA. WARNING!! =**

Sementara itu di dalam kamar Seto, Keith masih sibuk melucuti satu per satu artikel pakaian yang melekat di tubuh sang fotografer. Sang _sniper _berambut pirang tak menghiraukan panggilan yang ditujukan kepadanya melalui _wakie-talkie-_nya karena saat itu kedua tangan dan seluruh tubuhnya sedang terpana dengan sosok ramping fotografer bermata cokelat yang terbaring lemah di atas kasur. Kaus berwarna putih polos milik Jou sudah ia naikkan hingga menampilkan seluruh dada dan perut bidang Jou. Celana panjang sang fotografer sudah berhasil ia lepas sampai batas pergelangan kakinya. Bahkan, tangan Keith saat ini berada di balik boxer Jou, merasakan kehangatan bagian paling pribadi milik Jou.

"Indah sekali..." bisik Keith pelan sambil merendahkan tubuhnya. Ia kembali menciumi leher Jou yang terkspos, bahkan mendaratkan beberapa gigitan lembut yang menyebabkan warna merah di sekujur leher tersebut. Kedua tangannya sibuk di tempatnya masing-masing. Tangan kanan Keith masih terpendam di balik boxer berwarna hitam milik Jou, memainkan apa yang ada di dalamnya. Sementara tangan kirinya sibuk bergerak naik dan turun di atas perut dan dada Jou. "Kau tahu kalau kau begitu mempesona, Katsuya?"

Balasan dari Jou hanya berupa isak tangis dan gerakan meronta yang semakin melemah. Ia yakin beberapa saat lagi pasti Keith akan melucuti pakaiannya sendiri dan langsung memperkosanya tanpa ampun. Sungguh, ia menyesal karena keluar malam-malam tanpa mengajak siapapun. Kata hatinya yang mengatakan untuk membangunkan Seto dan menemaninya ada benarnya juga. Tapi sekarang, Jou hanya bisa mengutuk kebodohan dirinya karena tidak menuruti kata hatinya. Jou menjerit pelan saat merasakan bibir dan lidah sang _sniper _bergerak turun dari leher ke bawah.

Keith menegakkan tubuhnya sesaat untuk melihat sosok Katsuya – terikat dan telentang – yang begitu menggoda. Sebentar lagi, ia akan segera memiliki fotografer manis ini. Sebentar lagi. Tak sabar dengan pemandangan yang begitu menggoda, Keith segera membuka kancing celananya dengan gerakan panik. Matanya terus melirik ke arah Jou dengan tatapan menyerupai binatang buas kelaparan sedang melihat mangsanya. Jou sendiri hanya bisa terbaring pasrah, menanti serangan berikutnya. Ia sudah putus asa. Tubuhnya terikat di tempat tidur, tak sanggup melarikan diri, sementara mulutnya dibungkam dan tak bisa berteriak minta tolong. Yang bisa ia lakukan hanyalah berbaring disana, berharap Keith segera menyelesaikan tujuan busuknya.

**= C/N : Oke. Sekarang aman. ****Hehehe. =**

Baru saja Keith akan menurunkan celana panjangnya, ia mendengar ribut-ribut dari arah koridor. Pintu tebal dan besar yang tertutup cukup meredam suara berisik tersebut, namun tetap saja suara itu mengganggu. Kesal dengan suara berisik tersebut, Keith memutuskan untuk mencaritahu apa yang terjadi. Ia kembali mengancingkan celananya dan berdiri dari tempat tidur. "Tenang saja, Katsuya. Aku akan segera kembali." kata pria berambut pirang itu sambil mengecup bibir merah Jou. Keith mengedipkan matanya ke arah Katsuya sebelum keluar dari kamar dan menutupnya kembali.

Jou bisa bernapas lega untuk sesaat. Paling tidak, ia terselamatkan untuk beberapa waktu. Ia juga memiliki waktu lebih untuk melepaskan ikatan yang membelenggunya. Dengan susah payah, Jou kembali berjuang untuk melepaskan diri dari tempat tidur tersebut. Dulu ia memang menyukai tempat tidur besar dan empuk itu, tapi dengan kejadian seperti ini rasanya ingatan mengenai tempat tidur mantan kekasihnya ini malah akan membuatnya ingin muntah.

Tiba-tiba, dari koridor terdengar seruan-seruan dari Keith. Yang membuat Jou berhenti dari kegiatannya adalah apa yang dikatakan Keith.

"Zo… Zombie? Bagaimana bisa?!" seru Keith tedengar panik.

Zombie? Di dalam rumah?? Jou terpaku di atas tempat tidur, berusaha menajamkan indera pendengarannya. Tidak mungkin. Seto yakin betul kalau rumahnya itu aman. Apa mungkin zombie-zombie itu semakin pintar dan kuat sehingga bisa menembus perlindungan berlapis rumah mewah ini?

Terdengar suara-suara kaki diseret dan erangan-erangan mengerikan yang Jou hapal betul berasal dari para zombie. Ternyata benar. Rumah itu sudah dimasuki zombie. Dari suaranya, sepertinya tidak sedikit zombie yang berhasil masuk. Panik, Jou kembali berusaha melepaskan ikatannya. Ia tak tahu berapa lama pintu ganda itu bisa menahan zombie-zombie itu. Ia tak mau jadi santapan zombie. Sialnya, ikatan yang digunakan oleh Keith untuk mengikatnya sangatlah kuat. Usaha apapun yang dilakukan Jou tak sanggup membuat ikatan itu melonggar sedikitpun.

Berikutnya terdengar suara tembakan. Sepertinya zombie-zombie itu mulai mendekati Keith, membuat _sniper _itu terpaksa melepaskan tembakan. "Sial!!" geram Keith dari luar koridor saat pelurunya habis. Berikutnya terdengar suara barang yang dibanting. Sepertinya Keith melempar pistolnya dengan kesal. Geraman-geraman zombie terdengar semakin mendekat dan Keith sepertinya kehabisan amunisi.

Napas Jou semakin memburu. Ia harus segera bebas dari ikatan ini. Sekarang!

Jantung Jou seolah berhenti berdetak saat tedengar jeritan menyayat hati milik Keith. Sepertinya zombie-zombie itu berhasil menangkapnya, karena terdengar suara kunyahan dan tulang yang remuk. Bahkan Jou bisa mendengar suara daging yang dicabik paksa yang kemudian disusul jerit kesakitan. Keith sudah dimakan. Suara decak darah dan tulang digerogoti membuat Jou ingin memuntahkan isi perutnya. Sementara itu, jerit pilu Keith semakin lama semakin tak tedengar hingga hilang sama sekali. Yang tersisa tinggal suara kelaparan para zombie dan mulut mereka yang sibuk mengunyah daging bahkan tulang.

Jou tersadar dari lamunannya saat tedengar gesekan kuku ke pintu kamar tempat ia berada. Sepertinya beberapa zombie memutuskan untuk memeriksa apa yang ada di balik pintu ini. Siapa tahu masih ada santapan lainnya. Kembali panik, Jou melanjutkan pekerjaannya untuk melepaskan diri. Debaman dan erangan para zombie membuat Jou semakin brutal. Pergelangan tangannya mulai berdarah karena terlalu sering tergesek-gesek oleh permukaan sabuk yang kasar. Jou sendiri tidak terlalu memusingkan hal ini. Ia ingin lepas, sekarang. Ia tak mau jadi santapan zombie.

Sepertinya bau amis darah yang mengalir dari tangan Jou tercium sampai ke luar, karena detik berikutnya debaman, erangan, serta gerakan dari para zombie semakin meliar. Mereka merasakan adanya mangsa baru di dalam. Kuku-kuku mereka yang hitam dan tajam mulai menggaruk-garuk pintu ganda itu hingga menimbulkan goretan-goretan mengerikan pada ukiran naga pada pintu. Beberapa mulai mendorong-dorong pintu untuk terbuka. Sayangnya, pintu tersebut memang tidak dirancang untuk menahan serangan puluhan zombie sehingga sedikit demi sedikit pintu mulai goyah. Derit mengerikan menandakan pintu itu tak akan bertahan lama pada engselnya. Jou sendiri semakin lama semakin panik. Ia bahkan mencoba untuk melepas ikatannya dengan menggunakan mulutnya, sayang ia lupa kalau bandana milik _sniper _sialan itu masih melilit di sekitar mulutnya.

Akhirnya pintu kayu itu tak sanggup menahan dorongan dan gebrakan dari para zombie. Kedua pintu roboh di saat yang hampir bersamaan dan menampilkan zombie-zombie mengerikan berlumuran darah berdiri di ambang pintu. Napas Jou tercekat saat melihat pemandangan mengerikan di balik pintu. Darah Keith masih berceceran di lantai marmer. Beberapa potongan kain bahkan daging milik sang _sniper _bertebaran dimana-mana. Yang lebih mengerikan lagi adalah pemandangan seorang zombie yang masih sibuk menggigiti tulang paha berlapis daging yang masih merah segar. Potongan daging masih tampak menjuntai dari sela-sela bibir zombie-zombie tersebut.

Zombie yang berada di baris paling depan menghirup wangi darah yang menyerbak dari pergelangan tangan Jou. Dengan geraman mengerikan, ia maju mendekati tempat tidur dimana Jou masih terikat erat.

**To Be Continued**

* * *

**C/N : **Yes!! Si Jou lupa ngomong 'aal izz well', sih. Jadinya gitu, deh. 'TI LO!! Ahahahahahah!! (ketawa galau) Eh, galau is the new labil, man! Hidup galau!! (tampoled) Geez… ngomong galau jadi mengingatkan gue akan seseorang yang hobi 'magabut' (makan gaji buta). Hahaha! Di chapter ini gue tunjukkan kalo Marik serius sama kerjaannya, gak kayak Yami yang 'magabut'. Huahahha!! Saatnya bales review!

**Messiah Hikari : **Jujur, gue agak bingung ngebedain lime sama lemon gimana. Biarpun si Sora sama Aki Kadaoga udah ngejelasin sampe mulut mereka berbusa, tetep aja gue gak ngerti. Hehhee. Sora, sebenernya pas lo nerangin gue iya-iya aja. Padahal masih gak ngerti. Cuma, waktu itu dia keliatan kayak udah mau ngamuk gitu, Messiah. Gue serem… Yaudah gue iyain aja. Hehhee. (dilempar) Gue kalo ngetik smut sambil merem. Itu nama klubnya juga muncul begitu aja. Hahaha. Bodo amat, yang penting jadi. Hueheheh. Gore? Chapter ini udah cukup, blom? Kurang, ya? Besok biar Sora yang nambahin, deh. Hehehe. Makasih reviewnya, wahai adeknya Sora!

**Shinrei Azuranica : **Shinrei!! Selamat buat peluncuran fanfic YGO-nya, ya. Hehehe. Ayo, tulis lagi. Ditunggu. Huehhee. Waaah. Suka limenya? (sebenernya ini kategori lime, lemon, fluff, atau smut gue gak tau…) Ah, Joujou emang sekseh kayak lagunya Mulan Jameelah yang 'Makhluk Tuhan Paling Seksi'! Kaiba baby aja sampe jatuh cinta begitu! Ohohoho! Duh, kenapa ngomongin Mulan Jameelah jadi keingetnya sama Death Note, ya? Aneh… Heee? Udah menduga Jou gak perawan lagi, maksudnya?? Eh, UN-nya udah, kan? Gimana? Bisa, gak? Bisa, lah. Tinggal banyak-banyak doa aja. Sukses buat ujian masuk universitasnya, ya! (sotoy) Eh, mau masuk universitas, kan? Daftar interior aja. Kita sama-sama melabil dan menggalau disini. Hehehe. (tampoled) Makasih buat reviewnya, lho, Shinrei.

**Sweet lollipop : **Wahahah!! Makasih limenya dibilang mantap! Kirain sampah. Hehehe. Yah, sekali-kali Joujou yang agresif. Kasian kalo Kaiba baby terus yang agresif. Iya, gak, babe? #PLAK Makasih reviewnya, Lollipop! Hehehe.

**Vi_ChaN91312 : **Namanya juga wartawan, hobinya ngerecokin orang. Kalo bukan wartawan, pasti udah milih tidur aja dulu. Kalo buat Jou, dia juga wartawan makanya segala rintangan menghadang akan dia lewati! Mau itu hantu, zombie, orang gila, kucing edan, dan anjing juga bakal dia jabanin! Semuanya demi rekaman dan uang! Sebenernya, itu gue rada-rada kebawa-bawa sama tugas kampus gue. Kan, gue memasukan hint puppyshipping di tugas gue. Hahaha! Nah, di tugas gue itu gue buat yang jadi Jou tuh tinggal di New York. Yaudah, sekalian aja. Hehehe. Sekali-kali Jou mulai duluan. Hohoho. Makasih reviewnya, ya.

**MoonZheng : **Hoooii!! Gimana Jakarta? Dapet apa aja lo di FH? Hahhaa. Duh, kemaren kurang tu ketemuannya. Masa' cuma pas jam makan siang? Lagian, Sabtu batal gara-gara Thiea sakit, sih. Hiks. Eh, majalah yaoinya yang dikau temukan diskon di Kinokuniya mau, dong. Hahaha. Gak sempet ke PI gue. Eh, lo ke PI kapan? Padahal hari Kamisnya gue ke GI, lho. Itu udah kayak seberang-seberangan sama PI. Gue makan di Burger King!! Ahahhaah!! Yang mushroom-nya enak!! Duh, jadi OOT… Iye, iye. Itu kalimat adek lo. Waktu itu kita ngomongin apa, sih, sampe ngomongin itu?? Dasar random… Hmm… mereka putusnya nanti, deh. Hehehe. Makasih reviewnya, wahai temanku sejak jaman gue merantau di Harry Potter.

**Green Opalus : **Hmmm… Kalo dari tulisannya, 'Seven Heaven', berarti 7 Surga, ya. Hehehe. Hoo? Pantesan gue berasa kayak familiar sama nama ini. Ternyata klub di FF 7, toh… Duh, kangen gue main FF Crisis Core. Mau ngeliat Zack lagiii… Zaaaacccckkkk!! Kenapa orang seganteng dirimu harus mati?! Sip, sip. Disini juga gue masukin warning, kok, demi dirimu. Hehhee. Bukan, bukan. Kalo yang narsis itu namanya Narcissius. Kalo ini tu namanya Adonis. Coba search aja di Google, pasti ada. Yang pernah gue baca, dia tu cinta matinya Aphrodite. Kalo Narcissius malah si Aphrodite benci parah makanya dikutuk gitu. Wah, UN juga kayak Shinrei? Gimana? Bisa, kan? Sukses buat ujian masuk berikutnya, ya! Semangat! Eh, kalo mau masuk universitas, masuk ke interior aja kayak gue. Kita sama-sama melabil. Hahahahahah!! (tampoled)

**Aljabar tralala : **Dari penname-mu, gue bisa nebak lo pasti lagi stress belajar aljabar. Padahal, aljabar masih lebih gampang daripada fisika panas dan mekanika. Man, I hate fisika... Haa?? Seto alim? Tampang mirip Light Yagami gini alim? Alim dari Hong Kong. Eh, Hong Kong ganteeeeng~~! (gak nyambung) Si abang Netherlands kapan keluar di Hetalia, sih? Udah nungguin, nih... Hohoho!! Ada juga yang nosebleed baca rating M kemaren. Biarin sekali-kali Jou yang nyosor duluan. Kasian Kaiba baby kalo harus nyosor terus tiap mau ber-rated M sama Joujou. Hohoho! Yaelah. Ryou mati sampe segononya… =3= Makasih reviewnya, Kuzu. Semangat buat mid test! Mau mid test, kan? Sumpah, hari ini gue men-sutuy sekali…

**Din-chan : **(nyanyi) _Aku tertipu. __Aku terjerat. Aku terperangkap muslihatmu._ Man, gue gak tau siapa yang nyanyi, tapi temen gue suka nyanyi lagu gaje itu tiap kali melabil. Hahaha. Duuuhhh!! Gue gak tau bedanya lime sama lemoooonn~~! (headbang ke tembok terdekat) Seseorang, tolong beri gue kursus singkat tentang perbedaan lime dan lemon, please... Kenapa banyak orang mempertanyakan keagresifan Jou, ya? Apa karena tampang dia terlalu melas ala uke sampe gak mungkin jadi agresif? Hmm... Wahahah!! Tapi kayaknya agak mustahil kalo sutradara-sutradara itu mau bikin ini jadi film. Kalo Din-chan aja yang buat, gimana? Hahha! Makasih reviewnya, ya.

**cHizu drarryo : **Yeeeiiyyy!! Selamat datang, Chizu! UTS selesai? Yeiy! Bisa, kan? Perasaan banyak banget orang ujian bulan ini, ya. Dasar bulan ujian. Bulannya buat sport jantung. Hahaha. Waaaa!! Berhasil membuat Chizu ber-nosebleed-ria! Yeah!! Maaf, kalo rating M-nya kurang hot. Masih gak tega kalo nulis rating M dalam bahasa Indonesia. Kalo bahasa Inggris, gue mah ayo aja. Hajar bleh! Hahaha. Masalah flat, lagi gue cari lagi. Mana gue lupa mulu mau foto copy catetan temen gue di studio. Sial… Mau pesen fotonya!! Mauu!! Makasih reviewnya, Chizu!! Review lagi, ya. Hohoho.

**YuuRi-Uchiha-Namikaze : **Hahahah! Emang gue sama Messiah berkomplot untuk membuat banjir nosebleed di fandom YGO. (ditampol) Kan, ceritanya si Jou tajir. Toh, dia kerja jadi fotografer majalah-majalah mahal gitu. Huehehe. Joujou gak suka cewek kegatelan macem yang di klub itu. Mending sama cowok seme berambut cokelat dan mata biru aja. Atau, kalo cowok itu gak ada, sama seme manapun juga dia ayo aja. Huahaha!! Betul! Romance bertebaran! Semoga di chapter ini sudah cukup banyak gore. Kalo belom, Sora bersedia menambah di chapter berikutnya. Makasih reviewnya, ya. Hehe.

**Uchiha 'Haruhi' Gaje : **Sekali lagi gue katakan, gue gak tau bedanya lime sama lemon. Huhuhuhu… TT^TT Itu satu kamar dipake buat rame-rame, kali. Kaiba baby mana mau lemonan sama Joujou di depan orang banyak? Mereka bukan tipe eksibisionis. Hehe. Setelah baca chapter ini, lo tau, kan, siapa yang nepok? Hohoho. Makasih reviewnya, Haruhi!

**Michiyo momoka : **Betul! Joujou maniiiss!! No wonder banyak seme yang mengincar dirimu, nak. Hahahah!! Kenangan romantis? Sip! Ntar biar Sora aja yang buat. Feel gue lagi labil, galau, dan angst. Hahah! Iye, iye! Tenang aja. Sebagai sesame puppy-holic (halah) gue dan Sora pasti akan menambahkan banyak puppyshipping disini! Hahahahahah!! Makasih reviewnya, ya, Michiyo. Jangan lupa review lagi. Hehehe.

**Dika the Reborned Kuriboh : **Selamat 'hari burung', Dika!! Semoga panjang umur dan sehat selalu. Sekarang, masuk ke bales reviewnya. Hehehe. Puzzleshipping? Kalo baru hint aja mau, gak? Hehehe. Ntar dibanyakin, deh. Mungkin setelah mendekati akhir atau pas di akhir. Kematiannya Mokuba… Gak tau, nih. Kalo waktunya tepat, mungkin ditulis. Hahaha! Tapi, suatu saat nanti bakal dicertain, kok. Tenang aja. Makasih reviewnya, Dika. Dan sekali lagi, selamat ulang tahun!! (tiup terompet)

**Mimimifeyfeyfey : **Waaah! Makasih udah dibilang bagus. Hehehe. Sip, sip. Ini udah dipudate. Makasih juga reviewnya, ya.

Sip! Semuanya udah dibales. Sekarang, gue mau sign out dan kembali menonton '3 Idiots' entah untuk yang keberapa kalinya. Toodles!


	9. Never Give Up!

**C/N : **Chapter baru hasil buatan Sora Tsubameki! Yeah!! Yang namanya collab tu enak, ya. Gue bisa tetep melanjutkan THE SIMS 3 gue, eh, udah jadi aja chapter berikutnya. Muahahah!! Tapi… Masa' sims gue jadi gay?? Shoot banget… Ah, gak penting banget omongan gue. Oiya. Ada pertanyaan setelah bales review. Tolong dibaca, ya.

**Disclaimer : **Masih kepunyaannya Kazuki Takahashi, gak mungkin tiba-tiba jadi punya gue. Kalo punya gue atau Sora, udah pasti isinya kebanyakan Puppyshipping dan YGO GX sama 5D tu gak bakalan ada. Dan gak bakal – gue ulangi – GAK BAKAL kita pinjemin ke 4KIDS!

**Warning : **Gore, blood, characters's death. Tenang, belom ada yaoi-an, kok. Hohoho. Eh, ini adalah chapter kedua sebelom akhir, lho.

**

* * *

**

**--- Chapter 9 : Never Give Up! ----**

Sekumpulan zombie makin bergerak masuk ke dalam kamar. Ceceran darah segar dan potongan daging menggelantung masih terlihat jelas di sela mulut mereka. Tak ada kata kenyang. Dengan insting seliar hewan buas, para zombie mulai menajamkan penciumannya dan mendeteksi keberadaan satu mangsa lagi di dalam kamar. Jou.

Jou makin membeku. Darahnya seolah ikut berhenti mengalir melihat pemandangan ganjil di depannya. Matanya makin terbelalak melihat kawanan zombie yang sudah siap untuk menyerangnya. Jou mulai menggigil. Dia sudah tak berdaya. Jangankan lari dan melawan, untuk melepaskan diri dari ikatan tali saja dia masih kesulitan. Sepertinya sudah tak ada harapan lagi. Mulutnya saja tidak bisa berteriak untuk meminta pertolongan karena terikat bandana Keith. Jou makin meronta untuk membebaskan diri. Tubuhnya lemas seketika. Mungkin hidupnya harus berakhir disini. Mungkin kisahnya hanya sampai disini saja.

Tak lama kawanan zombie berjalan maju ke arah Jou yang masih terikat di tempat tidur, layaknya mangsa yang sudah dipersiapkan untuk siap santap. Keringat dingin makin menetes dari pelipis Jou. Dia mulai memejamkan mata, setengah putus asa. Satu ekor zombie terlihat mengulur-ulurkan tangannya menggapai Jou. Jaraknya tinggal beberapa senti lagi, sebelum sebuah gangguan mulai menginterupsi.

DOR!!

Senjata laras pendek Seto terlihat mengeluarkan asap, setelah memuntahkan timah panasnya. Bantuan datang tepat waktu. Dibelakangnya telah menyusul Amelda dan Varon yang telah mempersiapkan laras panjangnya. Yang lain mulai sibuk mempersiapkan segalanya untuk lari dari mansion.

Coklat bertemu biru. Harapan itu datang seketika. Melihatnya membuat tangis Jou meledak seketika. Darah seolah mengalir kembali dari ubun-ubunnya. Beberapa zombie yang berusaha menarik kaki Jou tumbang lagi. Varon dan Amelda mulai kewalahan menembaki kawanan zombie dari arah depan dan belakang. Seto mulai berjalan ke arah Jou dengan ekspresi sulit diprediksi. Seto mulai melepaskan tali yang mengikat pergelangan tangan Jou, tak lupa dengan bandana yang membekap mulut Jou.

"Se—Seto, ugh!" Jou refleks memeluk Seto. Kekalutan mulai menyelimuti akal sehatnya. Hampir saja dewa kematian menghampirinya. Hampir saja zombie itu mengoyak-ngoyak jasadnya.

"Katsuya... Katsuya..." Seto mendongakkan kepala Jou, mencoba menyadarkan mantan kekasihnya itu dari ilusi. Seto sadar, dia harus bertindak cukup cepat untuk mengembalikan Jou ke alam sadarnya, lalu melarikan diri dari tempat ini.

"Ayo, kita harus segera pergi dari sini!" tak lama Seto mulai menarik pergelangan tangan Jou dengan setengah berlari. Para zombie makin mengerumuni mereka layaknya kawanan semut. Posisi mereka makin terdesak. Mereka mulai terpecah-pecah. Amelda, Varon, Seto, dan Katsuya masih terjebak di dalam kamar. Yami, Bakura, dan Yugi bertugas mempersiapkan mobil di depan mansion, sedangkan Pegasus, Marik, Malik, dan Rafael masih menunggu di lantai satu. Otogi tak ada bersama mereka, karena zombie-zombie itu telah berhasil memangsanya. Mereka semua berpacu dengan waktu, melawan kawanan zombie dengan amunisi seadanya. Mencoba berlari dan meloloskan diri dengan persentase keberhasilan yang semakin minim. Tidak boleh. Mereka tidak boleh mati konyol di sini.

"Marik, bagaimana keadaan disana? Kami tidak memiliki celah untuk lari dari sini!!" Seto terlihat frustasi menggenggam _intercom-_nya. Yang di seberang tak merespon, hanya terdengar desingan timah panas memperamai suasana. Sudah dipastikan keadaan di seberang tak jauh berbeda dari keadaan mereka disini.

"Kalian cepat lari. Biar kami yang akan membuka akses jalannya!!" Amelda mulai mengarahkan senapannya ke langit-langit. Terlihat lampu Kristal ukuran besar menggantung di atapnya. Dengan perhitungan dan sudut tembak akurat, Amelda berhasil menembak dan menjatuhkan lampu kristal ke lantai. Hal ini membuyarkan barisan kerumunan zombie yang mengepung mereka, menyediakan sedikit celah untuk meloloskan diri.

"CEPAT!!! TIDAK ADA WAKTU LAGI!!" Amelda mendorong Seto untuk maju. Dengan perasaan yang berkecamuk, Seto mulai berlari, masuk ke barisan zombie dengan menarik pergelangan tangan Jou dan menginjak pecahan lampu kristal tersebut. Amelda dan Varon masih berjaga di tepi, menembaki beberapa ekor zombie yang hendak mencengkram tubuh Seto dan Jou yang sedang sibuk berlari. Tak lama, Seto dan Jou telah berhasil meloloskan diri dan berdiri di pintu kamar.

"Ka—kalian.." Seto tertegun di pintu kamar. Varon dan Amelda rupanya telah berniat untuk menjadi tameng, mengorbankan nyawanya untuk keselamatan Seto dan Jou. Masih terlihat senyum Amelda dari kejauhan sebelum zombie mulai melumat dagingnya, mengoyak tulang belulangnya. Kesetiaan Amelda sebagai seorang prajurit patut diacungi jempol. Tak ada kematian yang lebih terhormat selain dengan mengorbankan nyawa demi suatu misi, dan sekarang Amelda dan Varon telah membuktikan kesungguhannya.

Dengan menahan sesak dan mencoba untuk tetap berpikir sehat, Seto mulai membawa Jou untuk berlari. Tangannya sudah mulai bergetar memegang senapan laras pendeknya. Sebentar lagi dia akan muntah. Sebentar lagi, Seto akan benar-benar gila. Tidak usah ditanya lagi bagaimana keadaan Jou. Bahkan Jou mungkin sudah menjadi boneka, _blank_, dan tak bisa berjalan, jika saja Seto tak menarik pergelangan tangannya.

/Seto/

Suara di _intercom_ yang disematkan di balik coat putihnya sudah tak digubris lagi. Seto makin bergerak maju ke lantai satu, tepatnya di ballroom miliknya. Langkahnya sudah sempoyongan. Beribu rasa mulai berkecamuk di dalamnya. Dia tidak merasa takut. Tidak sedikitpun. Bahkan dia sudah rela jika harus berkorban nyawa di tanah terkutuk ini. Hanya saja, dia sudah cukup jengah dengan kematian teman-temannya. Sudah cukup. Dia sudah cukup lelah!

/Seto, kami tidak bisa menunggu lebih lama!! Cepat sedikit!!/

Suara Yami di _intercom_ miliknya mulai mengembalikan akal sehatnya. Tak lama sampailah ia di _ballroom_ miliknya. Seketika, lututnya mendadak lemas. Dia sudah tak kuat menahan berat tubuhnya. Pemandangan di sana sangat mengerikan. Zombie-zombie itu menyerang Marik, Malik, Pegasus, dan Rafael.

"Marik!!" Malik mulai berteriak histeris. Marik terkena gigitan zombie karena sebuah kelalaian.

"Bawa dia!!" benar-benar sudah tak waras. Seto benar-benar sudah di ujung kesadarannya. Jelas, Marik sudah terinfeksi virus. Dia sudah tidak mungkin terselamatkan. Serum itu belum sempat terselesaikan. Bahkan, sebagian banyak informasi DNA yang terpotong masih ada di dalam otak Marik. Seharusnya dia tidak boleh mati disini. Kematian Marik akan memutuskan mata rantai penelitian mereka.

"Malik... bawa ini! Tembak aku sekarang juga!!" dengan tangan bergetar, Malik mulai menerima pemberian Marik. Sebuah _microchip _sekarang sudah berada di dalam genggamannya.

"Aku mencintaimu..sangat mencintaimu!" Marik membenturkan bibirnya ke bibir Malik. Tak lama napasnya mulai memburu.

"TEMBAK AKU!! TEMBAK!!" Marik memerintahkan Malik untuk menembaknya. Rafael dan Seto masih berusaha menghadang kawanan zombie.

"Ti—tidak" Malik makin menunduk. Ini sungguh di luar akal sehatnya. Dia tidak akan mau diperintahkan untuk membunuh kekasihnya sendiri. Tidak akan!

"Tembak dia sekarang!!" Pegasus mulai hilang kesabaran. Seketika dia mulai mengarahkan moncong senapannya ke arah Marik.

"TIDAK!!!" Malik yang hendak menghadang Pegasus mulai terbelalak. Dari arah belakang berdiri dua ekor zombie. Pegasus luput kewaspadaan. Dengan segera, zombie itu mulai menyeret Pegasus. Merobek perutnya, dan membuyarkan ususnya. Suara erangan dan minta tolong mulai teredam seiring robeknya mulut Pegasus yang ditarik paksa. Beberapa zombie mulai ikut menghampiri Pegasus, menarik paksa kaki dan tangannya. Darah mulai berceceran, membentuk genangan di ballroom.

"Tembak aku..." Malik melihat pancaran kesungguhan dari mata kekasihnya itu. Dengan berat hati Malik mulai mengacungkan senjata, menempelkannya ke dahi Marik.

"Aku juga mencintaimu Marik..sangat mencintaimu."

DOR!!

"Ayo kita keluar dari sini." Rafael mengomando. Dua daging segar cukup untuk mengalihkan perhatian kawanan zombie. Dengan bergegas mereka berlari keluar. Tak lama mereka telah sampai di luar mansion. Disana sudah menunggu Bakura, Yami, dan Yugi.

"Cepat masuk ke dalam!" Bakura mulai memerintahkan mereka untuk menaiki mobil amfibi. Tidak usah di pertanyakan lagi kemana kawanan yang lainnya. Dengan melihat anggota yang tersisa, sudah dipastikan bahwa yang lainnya sudah menjadi korban.

Mereka seolah menentang takdir untuk melewati kematian mereka. Seharusnya mereka memang sudah mati disini. Namun, mereka tetap bersikeras. Mereka memiliki sebuah missi penting untuk diselesaikan. Zombie berdatangan lagi. Di luar sini, keadaan juga tidak lebih baik. Anggota mereka tinggal sedikit. Tentunya perbandingan jumlah mereka makin kalah saja dibandingkan dengan kawanan zombie itu. Dengan sisa tenaga, mereka mulai masuk ke dalam mobil. Menyalakan mesin dan melaju dengan menggilas kawanan zombie yang menghadang.

XXX

Hening. Suasana mencekam mulai menghantui perjalanan mereka. Sekarang mereka mulai melanjutkan perjalanan ke sebuah tempat. Rasa trauma sudah tak diindahkan lagi.

"Kita akan masuk ke gedung Kaiba Corporation. Hanya itulah tempat helicopter bisa mendarat dengan aman." Seto mulai berbicara, memecahkan keheningan. Mereka tidak tahu, apakah gedung tersebut sudah dipenuhi zombie atau belum. Yang pasti mereka harus bergerak maju. Hanya itu jalan satu-satunya. Di atas gedung, tepatnya di atap gedung terdapat sebuah landasan helikopter yang dulu menjadi alat transportasi Seto untuk mobilitasnya.

"Usaha kita sia-sia, Seto. Marik sebagai pemegang sebagian besar informasi DNA dalam proyek kita sudah tiada." Yami makin tertunduk lemas. Dia sangat merasa kehilangan Marik, salah satu partner kerjanya di dalam penelitian.

"Dia menitipkan ini kepadaku. Mungkin terdapat sebuah petunjuk di dalamnya." Marik memberikan sebuah _microchip_ kepada Yami dengan isakan tangis. Yami terkejut mendengar pernyataan Marik. Dengan sangat hati-hati dia mulai menerima pemberian Malik padanya. Ya, mungkin harapan itu masih ada. Semua masih bisa dicoba. Asalkan mereka bisa keluar hidup-hidup dari sini, mereka masih memiliki kesempatan untuk menebus kesalahan mereka kepada khalayak umum. Mereka memiliki sebuah missi besar, missi dalam penebusan dosa dari keserakahan dan kekuasaan absolut yang dulu menguasai mereka.

**To Be Contined**

* * *

**S/N**: Mati kalian!! Die, die, die!!! *digaplok chara ygo*. Akhirnya chapter ini digarap juga. Maafkan saya minna, kalau chapter ini lama sekali updatenya. Salahkan **Sora Tsubameki**yang lama sekali untuk menggarapnya! *nunjuk diri sendiri*. Oh ya, ada yang tahu isi missi tersebut? Tebak di kolom review ya. Review dari kalian sangat diharapkan. ^__^

**C/N : **Wokeh! Saatnya bales review!!

**Messiah Hikari : **Oya? Ah, ini kekejaman tingkat standard gue buat uke favorit gue. Remmy pernah mengalami yang lebih naas dari Joujou, kok. Hehehe. Toh, buntutnya Joujou gak jadi di-rape sama Keith ataupun zombie (tampoled). Galau? Ini gue GAK GALAU dan GAK LABIL, lho pas buatnya. Muahahahah!! (ketawa galau plus labil plus akut) Maaann... Liburan belom ada progress apa-apa. Deg-degan gueee... Doakan saya selamat di hari senin, ya. Hohoho. Gore-nya udah cukup belom? Kalo belom, chapter depan bakal dipuasin! Karena… Chapter besok adalah ending dari zombie. Mungkin, mau ada sequel (ngedip-ngedip ke Sora) Makasih reviewnya, ya.

**Aljabar tralala : **Hooo… Ternyata yang namanya Fisika emang horor to the max, ya. Dan sialnya gue fisika kagak lulus. Jadi harus ngulang, deh. Hiks. Yaaahh… Kalo adegan si Nethere ketawa labil ala pedofil itu gue udah liat. Episode 38, kan? Yang Si Finland nyeritain nemu America. Konyol banget tu adegan. Mruwahahahahahahh!! Damn, sampe sekarang gue gak bisa ngikutin ketawa bangsat si Nethere. Ah, baru digrepe-grepe, kok. Hohoho. Baru! Hahahah!! Masih untung dia gak jadi digrepe-grepe zombie. Hmmm… Jadi itu definisi lime dan lemon. Oke, oke. Hyahahah!! Setuju!! JOU ITU PUNYA SEMUA SEME!! (tampoled) Makasih reviewnya, Kuzu! Oiya, collab kita setelah yang ini kelar, ya. Maaf…

**Uchiha 'Haruhi' Gaje : **Sip! Kaiba baby langsung melesat dan berhasil menyelamatkan Joujou! Yeah!! Berasa pahlawan, lo, Ba!? Cuih. Otogi udah dimangsa, tuh. Dimangsa pas lagi mau kabur. Kacian… Lulus SMP? Sip! Semoga lulus SMP dengan nilai yang baik, bisa masuk SMA yang terbaik dan sesuai dengan pilihanmu, ya. Aminnn… Jangan salah SMA kayak gue. Untung masih bisa ganti, kalo nggak… Haih… Ayo! Semangat, Haruhi! Kamu pasti bisa!! Anyway, makasih reviewnya! Hebat sekali kamu masih review di minggu ujian begini. Aku terharu. Hiks…

**YuuRi Uchiha-Namikaze : **… Pesona Sasuke si Rambut Ayam (atau Itachi si Muka Keriput?) sanggup membuat dua orang mengabadikan nama keluarga mereka buat jadi penname mereka. Waow… Oke, masuk ke bales reviewnya. Hehehe. Yep! Anda betul! Yang dateng memang saudara Keith. Tenang, Jou belom mati disini. Hehehe. Hmmm… itu toh, perbedaannya. Oke, gue ngerti. Makasih buat penjelasannya, ya. Hehehe. Hmm… Gimana Mokuba mati? Ntar gue sama Sora diskusiin lagi, deh, mau disebelah mana diceritainnya. Makasih reviewnya, ya.

**Vi_ChaN91312 : **Hyahahahah!! Namanya juga orang lagi mau pedekate. Hahaha. Biarin, lah, sok deket bentar. Lagian, itu adalah kali terakhirnya dia bisa ngeliat, merasakan, dan mencium Jou. Abis itu dia die, kan? Hohoho. Bisa. Itu artinya dia tidur puleeeeeessss banget. Tenang-tenang. Jou belom mati kok. Untuk saat ini. Hyahahahah!! Makasih reviewnya, ya. Toodles.

**GreenOpalus : **Hooo.. Iya, iya. Gue inget. Duuhh… Sungguh gue kangen sama Bang Zack. Gara Cloud dia mati. Ugh! Mati kau, Cloud! Pergi kau ke tempat Tifa!! Sebenernya itu warning emang buat elo. Gue tau elo gak suka yaoi, jadi gue kasih warning, deh. Sorry kalo seandainya tu warning terlalu cepet selesainya. Gue rada-rada bingung dimana mau nge-cut warningnya. Heheh. MIPA? Kenapa gak teknik aja? Mau masuk MIPA mana, nih, anyway? Paling nggak kita bisa satu universitas, lah. Hehehe. Makasih reviewnya, ya. Heheh.

**Dika the Reborned Kuriboh : **Umm… itu gue salah ketik. Gara-gara kebiasaan pake ukuran sentimeter dan millimeter, gue jadi menganggap 1 senti jadi meter… Itu ukurannya dalam cm, kok. Bukan m. Hehehe. Yeiy!! Ada yang deg-degan baca chapter kemaren! Asoy!! Sampe ke ending, bakal terus deg-degan, lho. Siapkan jantungmu, nak. Hehe. Ummm... Aduh, jadi spoiler, nih. Liat ntar, deh. Si Yugi atau Yami selamet masih belom di putusin, sih. Hehe. Makasih reviewnya, ya.

**Sweet lollipop : **Hohoho! Tenang, Jou masih selamet, kok. Seto, cepet 'apa-apain' puppy-mu sebelom gue dan Sora memutuskan buat mematikan Jou. Oya? Mungkin ngebayangin muka Keith yang amit-amit dengan tampang pervert? Hehehe. Makasih reviewnya, Lollipop!

**Sora Tsubameki : **Partner!! Lama tak bersua! Cieee.. Emang sengaja gue buat Yami sama Yugi tambah mesra. Ntar kalo puppyshipping gak bisa diharapkan, masih ada puzzleshipping. Hahaha! Yaudah, gue bakal berjuang buat chapter terakhir! Doakan saya, ya! Saya pasti bisa! Ah, ini sih gampang! (Benteng Takeshi mode ON). Hehhe.

**Shinrei Azuranica : **Maaf… Lama banget, ya? Sebagai permintaan maaf, chapter ini cepet, deh. Hehehe. Hyaaa… Gue juga belom kuat kalo buat rated M bahasa Indonesia. Susaaahhh!! Gak sempet di-rape, kok, si Joujou. Hohoho. Kaiba… Udah cukup labil. Kasian kalo dibuat lebih labil lagi. Eh, tapi mungkin di ending dia bakal labil akut plus galau. Hahahah! Menggalau, lah, Kaiba baby! Kamu makin ganteng kalo galau! Makasih reviewnya, ya!

**Nonohana kizure : **Yeah! Akhirnya! Akhirnya gue update juga. Maaf kalo lama, ya. Hehehe. Maklum, tugas interior makin menggunung, dan menggunung, dan menggunung, dan terus menggunung. Pengen dibakar aja ni tugas... Hellsing? Gue tau, tapi gak ngikutin. Hehehe. Bahkan, chara yang gue tau cuma Alucard. Makasih udah mau review, ya. Oiya, fanfic-mu cepet update, dong! Ditunggu. Hehehe.

**MoonZheng : **Yaelah, sha. Masih ada Tyas, Thiea, sama Ambu di Harpot. Karyakanlah mereka, Sha. Hehehe. Lo juga hijrah aja ke Hetalia. Prospek lo gede disitu. Hohoho. Lo jangan-jangan mesennya Whooper, ya? Itu, mah, gede kayak BigMac... Pesen yang Swiss Mushroom aja! Enak gillaaaa!! XD Beliin lagi, Sha... Ah, FIB emang gudangnya cowok-cowok asing. Btw, kantin FISIP tu namanya TAKOR, bukan TAKO. Makanya gue bingung, "Tako?? Ngajak makan di warung takoyaki yang di depan Kober situ??" gitu... Oke, oke. Gue bales reviewnya sekarang. Yaelah gituan aja dipikirin. Gak usah dipikirin, Sha! Biarin aja belom mandi, yang penting hasrat terpenuhi. Huheheheh. Eh, besok chapter terakhir, lho. Baca, ya. Hohoho. Makasih reviewnya, my partner in crime! Kapan-kapan kita ngobrol lagi, yuk! Kali ini ke Takor boleh, deh. Hehehe.

**Mimimifeyfeyfey : **Sip! Jou belom mati, kok. Hehehe. Makasih reviewnya, ya.

**Kyon-kyon : **Sip! Jou belom mati! Buktinya ada di chapter ini. Hehehe. Hyahahaah. Seto baby, masih ada aku yang mau nemenin kamu, kok. (tampoled) Hehehe. Ah, orang macem Kaiba bisa dapet cowok dan cewek dimanapun dan kapanpun. Sekarang, tergantung kadar kesetiaan dia. Emang Keith bejat! Dasar bejat!! Makan tu zombie, makaaaannn!! (esmosi jiwa) Anyway, makasih reviewnya, ya. Hohoho.

**Din-chan : **Haaaiii!! Iya, nih. Akhirnya ilham dan wahyu mau melanjutkan. Hehhee. Yep. Gue juga males kalo mesti berlama-lama menulis kata 'Keith'. Kalo gini, kan, gue gak usah nulis nama dia yang menjijaykan itu. Hehehe. Pegasus juga udah die! Yeah!! Lho? Emang kenapa? Kan belom dicoba. Dicoba dulu, lah. Oiya, buat cast-nya, gue mau semua ganteng-ganteng, ya. Dan jangan lupa adegan yaoinya juga harus hot. Hehehe. Selamat menyutradarai, ya! #PLAK Disini Marik udah dimatiin, tuh. Permitaanmu dikabulkan, dan makasih udah mau repot-repot review, ya.

**cHizu draryo : **Hampir di-rape. Belom sampe di-rape beneran, sih. Hehehe. Gue masih sayang sama Joujou. Hyahahah!! Gue juga mau berterimakasih sama zombie udah memakan Keith! Terima kasih, wahai zombie! Makasih reviewnya, ya, Chizu.

**Michiyo momoka : **Kenapa gak bisa login? Yaelah. Keith mati sampe didoain segala. Dan Kaiba… Kamu minta yang nggak-nggak ke Joujou?! Liat tu, puppy-mu nyaris di rape sama Keith dan zombie, masih kamu tagih jatah? … Seme macam apa kau! Yeah! Udah dipdate! Makasih reviewnya, michiyo! Semangat! (OOT)

Sip! Semuanya udah dibales. Bales review berikutnya adalah tugasnya **Sora Tsubameki, **ya. Sora, bales lho. Hehehe. Oiya, peringatan lagi. Chapter berikutnya, chapter 10, adalah CHAPTER TERAKHIR! Daripada kelupaan, gue sama Sora sebenernya punya rencana mau ngebikin sequelnya. Sekarang, gue mau tanya. Mau ada **sequel**, gak? Silakan jawab pertanyaan ini setelah membaca chapter terkahir. Ntar chapter berikutnya bakal ditanyain lagi, kok. Tapi… kalo seandainya mau bales sekarang juga boleh. Tapi, chapter berikutnya sangat unpredictable, lho. Hahahah!

Toodles.


	10. Escape plus Epilogue

**C/N : **Hola! Ini adalah chapter terakhir dari 'The Land of Undead'. Betul. Hiks. Akhirnya, setelah berminggu-minggu menulis cerita ini, akhirnya kelar juga. Hiksu. Sedih, nih. Oiya, mau nanya, nih. Sebenernya mengulang pertanyaan di chapter sebelumnya. Mau sequel? Hehehe. Untuk keterangan lebih lanjut mengenai pertanyaan ini, coba baca review reply sama note dari gue paling terakhir.

**Disclaimer : **Kazuki Takahashi yang punya karakternya. Ceritanya? Murni hasil pemikiran gue dan Sora. Sama sedikit ter-influence Resident Evil. Buktinya ada penggunaan Magnum disini. Eits. Ini bukan Magnum es krim!

**Warning : **Characters's death, penggambaran yang sedikit annoying, gore, blood, dan… Kayaknya itu aja, sih. Hohoho.

**

* * *

**

**--- Chapter 10 : Escape --- **

**--- Add : Epilogue ---**

Lelah.

Itulah yang dialami oleh mereka yang berhasil keluar dengan selamat dari Kaiba Mansion. Lelah secara fisik, maupun pikiran. Sudah cukup mereka melihat adegan mengerikan tubuh teman-teman mereka terkoyak, tercabik, dan dikunyah dengan begitu mengerikannya oleh para zombie. Sudah cukup mereka terus dihantui rasa ketakutan dan was-was setiap saat. Sudah cukup. Mereka bertekad hari ini adalah hari terakhir mereka berada di Domino. Esok akan menjadi hari baru bagi semuanya untuk memulai kehidupan yang lebih tenang dan tanpa gangguan apapun. Bahkan, Seto sudah memutuskan untuk membatalkan misi menghidupkan kembali Mokuba. Yang telah tiada hendaknya tetaplah tiada. Ia tidak boleh menentang keinginan Tuhan.

Berbicara tentang Seto, sang CEO bermata biru lazuli itu sekarang sedang duduk di kursi penumpang di samping Yami. Sepupunya itu sedang sibuk menyetir mobil, mengitari kota hingga waktu yang pas sampai helikopter datang menjemput. Seorang pemuda berambut pirang duduk di atas pangkuan Seto dengan kepala menyandar pada dada bidang sang CEO. Mata cokelat madu sang pemuda terpejam, menandakan pemiliknya sedang tertidur pulas. Seto hanya tersenyum kecil sambil merapikan beberapa helai rambut pirang Jou yang berantakan. Ia sangat bersyukur berhasil menyelamatkan Jou tepat waktu. Ia sudah kehilangan Mokuba dan ia tidak mau kehilangan belahan jiwanya ini. Tidak untuk yang kedua kalinya. Ia bersumpah akan menjaga Jou walau harus mengorbankan nyawanya sendiri.

"Seto," panggil Yami dari kursi pengemudi. Mata merah rubinya masih menatap lurus ke jalanan. "Boleh aku tanya sesuatu?"

"Apa?"

"Sebenarnya, apa hubunganmu dengan Jou? Sepertinya kalian berdua tampak begitu… akrab." tanya Yami pelan. Ia melirik sedikit melalui ekor matanya untuk melihat reaksi sepupunya itu.

Seto agak ragu untuk menjawabnya. Ia dan Jou sudah sepakat untuk tidak membeberkan hubungan mereka ke muka publik untuk menghindari gosip dan terpaan pertanyaan dari wartawan. Bahkan, mereka sampai merahasiakan hubungan mereka dari sepupu Seto karena khawatir akan terendus oleh wartawan. Selain itu, merahasiakan hubungan ini juga dilakukan karena Seto tidak mau kalau saingan bisnisnya tahu ada 'obyek' baru yang bisa digunakan untuk memeras Seto. Ia tak sanggup membayangkan bila Jou mendapat jatah penculikan seperti Mokuba. Awalnya Seto ingin mengelak dari pertanyaan Yami, namun rasanya sudah percuma. Nasi sudah menjadi bubur. Lagipula, Yami adalah orang yang bisa menjaga rahasia. Tak ada salahnya ia memberitahu ilmuwan sekaligus sepupunya itu.

"Katsuya… Kami berdua dulu sepasang kekasih, Atem." sahut Seto pelan. Jemarinya yang panjang masih sibuk mengelus rambut pirang lembut milik kekasihnya. Secercah senyum tipis tampak menghiasi wajah dingin sang CEO.

"Sudah berapa lama?" Yami kembali bertanya. Sudah ia duga, sebetulnya. Sejak keduanya bertemu untuk pertama kalinya di tempat penelitian di seberang danau. Sikap keduanya bagaikan sepasang suami-istri yang sedang bertengkar. Mungkin, untuk kasus kali ini adalah sepasang suami-suami.

Seto mengangkat pundak lalu berkata, "Tidak tahu. Rasanya sudah begitu lama, aku bahkan sudah tidak menghitung lagi berapa lama kami bersama."

Yami terkekeh pelan saat mendengar perkataan Seto. Memang cinta bisa membuat waktu bagaikan melayang. Awalnya bertemu, entah kenapa tiba-tiba sudah sampai saat dimana harus berpisah. Cinta bisa membutakan segalanya, termasuk indera manusia untuk merasakan pergantian waktu. Dengan cinta, dunia serasa milik berdua. "Aku benar-benar tidak pernah menyangka kau bisa jatuh cinta, Seth." ucap Yami, masih tersenyum.

Seto sendiri ikut tersenyum, bahkan tertawa pelan bersama Yami. "Ya. Sebelum aku bertemu dengan Katsuya, aku juga tidak percaya aku sanggup jatuh cinta. Tapi, takdir berkata lain."

Baru saja Yami membuka mulutnya untuk bertanya tentang pertemuan mereka, terdengar suara mesin. Sama persis seperti yang didengar Yami dan Yugi saat menerima pesan balasan dari pusat. Sepertinya suara itu cukup mengganggu orang-orang di kursi belakang yang sedang tertidur. Karena, sedetik kemudian satu demi satu anggota yang lainnya terbangun dengan muka kusut dan kesal.

"Bunyi brengsek apa itu?" tanya Bakura kesal sambil mengantuk. Terlihat sekali dari ekspresinya kalau ia siap untuk menghancurkan benda sialan yang telah mengganggunya tidur. Ingin sekali rasanya pistol ditangannya ia gunakan untuk melubangi sumber bunyi itu.

"Sepertinya itu bunyi laptop…" gumam Yugi, masih mengantuk. Ia mengusap-usap matanya yang mengantuk sambil mengeluarkan laptop dari tasnya. "Sepertinya ada pesan lagi dari pusat."

Seto mengambil laptop tersebut dengan susah payah karena Jou yang masih terlelap di pangkuannya. Sepertinya pemuda berambut pirang itu begitu kelelahan. Hati-hati, Seto membuka laptop yang sempat ia _hibernate _dan membuka _e-mail _yang masuk. Benar kata Yugi. Sebuah pesan baru saja sampai dan itu merupakan pesan dari asisten terpercayanya, Isono.

_Mr. Kaiba Seto_

_Melalui pesan ini, saya ingin memberitahukan bahwa helikopter jemputan akan saya percepat kedatangannya. Saat ini saya dan pilot sedang berada di dalam helikopter menuju Domino, lebih tepatnya puncak gedung Kaiba Corporation. Mungkin sekitar dua jam lagi kami sampai. Hal ini disebabkan karena berita yang diungkapkan oleh pemerintah PBB untuk memusnahkan daerah karantina. Sekitar dua setengah jam lagi, misil akan diluncurkan ke jantung kota untuk menghancurkan segala penghuninya. Para penjaga di daerah perbatasan sudah ditarik mundur. Saya berharap Anda dan rekan-rekan Anda bisa segera mencapai Kaiba Corporation._

_Dengan hormat, _

_Isono_

"… Domino akan dihancurkan…" gumam Seto. Ia masih mengalami _shock _setelah menerima _e-mail _dari Isono. Akhirnya pemerintah sudah habis kesabarannya. Mereka mengambil keputusan sendiri dan memutuskan untuk meluluhlantakkan kota Domino, meratakan kota yang semula subur dan menjadi rumah bagi puluhan ribu orang dengan tanah.

"Dihancurkan?! Apa maksudmu, Kaiba?" tanya Malik panik. Matanya yang mengantuk sudah membelalak lebar saat mendengar berita itu. "Be... Berarti kita harus segera mencari pertolongan!"

"Tapi, helikopter yang menjemput baru akan sampai sekitar lima jam lagi!" balas Yami, tak kalah paniknya. Saat itu, semua orang di dalam mobil mendadak kalut dengan berita menghebohkan itu. Kecuali Jou yang masih tidur pulas.

"Tidak. Isono bilang, ia sudah ada di dalam helikopter saat mengirim pesan ini. Ia bilang, sekitar dua jam lagi dia akan sampai di puncak Kaiba Corp." kata Seto. Ia menutup kembali laptopnya dan menyerahkannya pada Yugi. "Atem, arahkan mobil ke perusahaan. Kita harus sampai ke _helipad _sebelum helikopter datang."

"Baik!" Yami langsung menginjak pedal gas dan melajukan mobil menuju Kaiba Corporation. Semoga tidak ada penghalang yang berarti kali ini.

Semoga…

XXX

Kaiba Corporation. Gedung tinggi menjulang yang menjadi kebanggaan penduduk Domino. Perusahaan pengembangan teknologiyang begitu terkenal hingga ke luar negeri, serta memiliki berbagai cabang di kota-kota besar. Bisnisnya begitu menjanjikan sehingga menjadi santapan empuk para pemain saham. Sahamnya yang begitu stabil selalu menjadi primadona di bursa saham. Bahkan, tak jarang pula banyak perusahaan yang ingin menjadi satu dengan Kaiba Corp untuk menambah keuntungan. Tak ada perusahaan yang berani menghalangi jalur perusahaan maju tersebut, kecuali para perusahaan yang mau cari mati.

Perusahaan itu akhir-akhir ini sedang berkonsentrasi pada bidang kedokteran. Banyak Sekali teknologi yang telah mereka temukan untuk mengembangkan pengetahuan di bidang ilmu kedokteran. Tak jarang pula obat-obatan juga mereka kembangkan. Ambisi terbaru dari perusahaan ini adalah mengembalikan kehidupan. Misi yang harus memakan korban satu kota penuh dan mendapat kecaman keras dari pihak pemerintah dunia serta masyarakat. Akibatnya, saham Kaiba Corp untuk pertama kalinya turun drastis. Membuat beberapa cabang harus ditutup dan menyisakan sedikit cabang yang dibuka. Pemberhentian kerja terpaksa dilakukan oleh pengelola perusahaan untuk mengimbangi pemasukan mereka yang mulai menurun. Namun, itu semua berubah saat Kaiba Seto, sang CEO Kaiba Corp, memutuskan untuk membuka penelitian lebih lanjut mengenai Domino. Ia berjanji pada pemerintah dan masyarakat untuk mengembalikan kota mati itu menjadi seperti sediakala.

Sayang, janji itu sepertinya akan segera menguap dalam hitungan jam.

"Kita sudah sampai." kata Yami sambil menghentikan mobil. Saat ini, mereka berada tepat di depan pintu masuk Kaiba Corp. Beruntung, tidak ada satupun zombie di sekitar situ. Entah mereka harus senang atau justru panik. Sungguh, keadaan di sekitar gedung begitu mengerikan. Bahkan tidak ada satupun zombie yang tampak dalam radius seratus meter. Ada apa ini?

"Aku punya firasat buruk..." gumam Bakura pelan saat melangkahkan kaki keluar mobil. Persenjataannya mulai ia persiapkan. Bahkan, tangannya sekarang menggenggam sepucuk _magnum, _pistol super dengan efek tembakan yang hampir sama dengan _shotgun_. Rafael yang melihat gerakan Bakura juga ikut mengeluarkan _magnum_-nya.

"Ayo." bisik Rafael pelan. Ia memimpin rombongan kecil mereka paling depan. Sayangnya, sang _sniper _berambut pirang ini lengah.

Sesosok zombie yang tinggal setengah badan tegeletak tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri. Mencium wangi daging segar yang begitu dekat dengan penciumannya membuat sang zombie langsung terbangun dari tidur sesaatnya. Giginya yang kotor dengan bekas darah tampak menyeringai. Tangannya yang kotor dan berlumuran darah kering menyambar pergelangan kaki Rafael dan langsung menggigit kaki sang _sniper _hingga putus.

"AAARRRGGGHHH!!" Jeritan Rafael menggema hingga ke langit-langit lobi perusahaan yang tinggi menjulang. Tubuh tinggi tegap Rafael langsung tumbang ke lantai marmer berlumuran darah, sementara zombie itu terus mengunyah penggalan kaki yang sempat ia koyak paksa. Suara gigitan dan decak nikmat dari zombie tersebut membuat semuanya merasa jijik.

Rafael sendiri mengumpulkan sebagian tenaganya untuk mengarahkan _magnum_-nya tepat ke kepala sang zombie. Hanya butuh satu tembakan untuk menceraiberaikan isi kepala zombie keparat itu.

"Rafael..." Bakura mulai berjalan hati-hati ke arah Rafael yang masih terkapar tak berdaya. "Kau... Kau sudah..."

"Aku tahu, Bakura." balas Rafael. Napasnya tersengal-sengal dan penglihatannya mulai mengabur. Bahkan, kulitnya yang semula berwarna kecokelatan malah berubah menjadi pucat. Warna merah darah mulai mendominasi matanya. "Bunuh aku sekarang."

Sang _sniper _berambut putih mengarahkan _baretta_-nya ke arah Rafael. Tak lama kemudian, ia menarik pelatuknya dan membunuh rekannya sendiri.

Sementara itu, Yami tampak memperhatikan mayat zombie tersebut dengan seksama. Dahinya mengerenyit, seperti berpikir keras. "Ada yang aneh dengan jasad zombie ini..." gumam sang ilmuwan. Ada sedikit nada kekhawatiran dalam kalimatnya barusan.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Malik, mulai ketakutan. Ia tahu ada yang tak beres sejak memasuki gedung.

"Tubuh bagian bawahnya telah dimakan oleh sesuatu." kata Yami sambil menunjuk zombie tersebut. Memang, bagian perut ke bawah dari zombie itu tidak ada. Yang ada hanya beberapa lapis daging yang masih menggantung menjijikan dari tempat dimana pinggang seharusnya ada. Bekas cakaran yang begitu besar sepertinya telah berhasil membuat zombie ini terbelah menjadi dua.

"Mungkin sesama zombie memakannya." tebak Jou. Sang fotografer itu sudah mulai pulih kembali kewarasannya. Namun, ia tetap tidak mau terpisah dari Seto. Tangannya masih melingkar dengan begitu erat pada lengan sang CEO. "Aku sering lihat di jalanan para zombie memakan sesamanya. Kanibal." lanjut Jou.

"Tapi, bekas lukanya tidak sama dengan zombie-zombie yang pernah kita lihat." balas Yami. Ia sekarang berlutut di samping jenazah tersebut dan mengamatinya. Bakura yang penasaran juga mulai mendekat dan mengamati sosok mengenaskan tersebut. "Bahkan, kalau diperhatikan, banyak sekali potongan-potongan tubuh zombie berceceran disini..."

Benar kata Yami. Di lobi Kaiba Corp begitu banyak potongan-potongan tubuh zombie yang berceceran. Entah itu tangan, jari, kaki, atau kepala yang hancur. Organ-organ dalam seperti usus, hati, dan lain-lainnya juga tampak menghambur berceceran di lobi tersebut. Seolah-olah dulu di tempat itu sempat terjadi pembantaian besar-besaran pada zombie-zombie itu. Sesuatu yang lebih besar dan lebih cepat, juga lebih mengerikan. Mungkin itu alasan para zombie tidak mau mendekat ke gedung ini. Mereka takut dimangsa seperti rekan-rekannya. Monster macam apa yang mendiami gedung itu?

"Yami... Kau ingat dengan percobaan pertamamu?" tanya Bakura pelan. Tangannya menggenggam dengan erat senapan laras panjangnya.

Yami mengangguk pelan. Ia mulai mengerti apa yang dimaksud Bakura. "Mungkin... 'Dia' yang membunuh zombie-zombie ini untuk makanannya."

Bakura mengangguk pelan. Bibir bawahnya ia gigit. "Lebih baik kita segera ke puncak. Aku tidak mau ambil resiko harus bertemu dengan makhluk semacam itu."

Yang bisa Yami lakukan hanyalah membalas ajakan Bakura dengan anggukan. Ia langsung menarik Yugi dan berlari menuju lift terdekat.

"A… Apa sebenarnya yang kalian bicarakan?" tanya Yugi. Mata violetnya menyiratkan ketakutan yang amat dalam. Ditatapnya Bakura dan Yami yang bermuka pucat. "Apa sebenarnya yang ada di dalam gedung ini?!" desaknya. Ia ingin penjelasan sekarang juga.

"... Kau ingat dengan cerita mengenai percobaan pertamaku?" tanya Yami pelan. Ia melirik Yugi yang masih berdiri di sampingnya. Beruntung mereka sudah di dalam lift dan sedang menuju ke lantai atas. Sang ilmuwan melihat Yugi mengangguk pelan. "Aku dan Bakura curiga kalau percobaan itulah yang memangsa zombie-zombie itu disini."

"Dan kami curiga ia masih ada di dalam gedung." sambung Bakura yang kemudian mendapat tanggapan berupa jerit pelan Yugi dan Malik. Jou dan Seto hanya bisa membelalak dan mempererat genggaman tangan mereka pada masing-masing. "Makanya, lebih cepat kita sampai ke puncak gedung, lebih baik. Akan jauh lebih aman bila kita menunggu di atas daripada berisiko diterkam oleh monster itu."

Baru saja Bakura selesai berbicara, terdengar raungan mengerikan yang menggelegar. Semua yang ada di dalam lift langsung terdiam, terpaku, dan tak berani bergerak. Suara raungan itu terdengar begitu mengerikan hingga menggetarkan tulang-tulang mereka. Tak berani mereka membayangkan wujud monster itu. Perlahan-lahan, gema raungan tersebut menghilang dan lenyap sama sekali. Yugi, Yami, dan yang lainnya saling berpandangan dengan keringat dingin mengucur deras di pelipis mereka. Apa monster itu tahu ada daging-daging segar di dalam area kekuasaannya?

Belum sempat salah satu dari mereka bereaksi, terdengar bunyi debaman yang begitu keras dari atas atap lift, seperti sesuatu yang berat dijatuhkan ke atap lift.

"A... Apa itu?!" tanya Malik panik. Matanya menatap liar ke arah atap lift, mencoba mencari tahu apa yang sebenarnya ada di atas mereka. Sayang, atap baja lift tidak membiarkan sedikitpun penglihatan mereka bisa menembus sosok mengerikan yang ada di atas sana. Namun, pertanyaan penuh ketakutan tersebut cukup terjawab dengan raungan dan geraman mengerikan yang berasal dari monster tersebut.

"Sial...!" rutuk Bakura kesal sambil mengokang senapannya. Yami dan Seto mulai mengeluarkan senjata masing-masing, begitu pula dengan Jou, Yugi, dan Malik. Sang _sniper _andalan Kaiba Corp mulai mengarahkan senapannya ke langit-langit lift, tepat saat monster itu mulai memukul-mukul atap lift dengan brutal.

Berkali-kali sang monster memukul-mukulkan tangannya yang besar ke atap lift, mencoba untuk menghancurkan atap baja tersebut untuk menggapai mangsanya. Karena gerakannya tersebut, berkali-kali lift terguncang dan berhenti sesaat sebelum melanjutkan perjalanannya menuju puncak. Merasa tidak ada hasil dengan memukul-mukul saja, sang monster mulai menggunakan kuku-kukunya yang tajam dan merobek lapisan baja lift tersebut.

Yugi menjerit histeris saat ia melihat sosok mengerikan monster itu dari sela-sela lubang yang tercipta, hasil cakaran monster itu. Sekujur tubuh monster itu sudah tidak dilapisi oleh kulit sedikitpun dan malah menunjukkan daging berwarna merah keunguan, seperti daging yang sudah membusuk. Mulutnya yang tanpa bibir tampak begitu mengerikan dengan deretan taring panjang dan tajam berwarna kekuningan. Bercak darah yang telah mengering serta beberapa juntai daging yang baru ia koyak tampak menghiasi gigi-giginya. Monster ini sudah tidak memiliki hidung lagi. Sebagai gantinya, sepasang lubang kecil berada di atas mulutnya untuk pernapasan. Matanya yang merah menyala tampak tertutupi oleh seonggok otak merah dengan cairan berwarna kehijauan. Otak dan daging sang monster sudah tidak bisa dibedakan lagi warnanya. Sepertinya, otak dan daging sudah menjadi satu kesatuan pada tubuh sang monster. Lalu, tubuhnya begitu besar. Mungkin, tingginya sekitar dua meter lebih. Kuku tangan dan kakinya begitu tajam. Betul-betul mesin pembunuh yang luar biasa.

Monster itu kembali meraung sebelum mencakar atap lift sekali lagi. Kali ini, lubang yang ia ciptakan cukup besar sehingga salah satu tangannya bisa masuk ke dalam lift. Melihat tangan mengerikan penuh cakar seperti itu membuat Seto dan yang lainnya merunduk. Mereka merapat pada dinding lift dan berusaha serendah mungkin sementara tangan itu masih menggapai-gapai.

"Kita harus melakukan sesuatu, Seto!" seru Yami panik. Ia terpaksa berteriak karena suara geraman dan erangan dari monster itu terus sahut menyahut. Belum lagi suara tembakan dari Bakura ikut memekakkan telinga mereka. Beruntung, tembakan terakhir mengenai monster itu dan melukai otot lengannya dan membuatnya terpaksa menarik mundur tangan yang cedera.

"Kita tidak boleh diam disini terus." timpal Bakura dengan napas tersengal-sengal. Ketegangan yang beruntun membuat adrenalinnya mengalir begitu deras. Belum lagi rasa kepanikan yang ada. "Kalau kita pakai lift ini untuk sampai puncak, itu sama saja dengan mengantar monster ini pada helikopter. Kita harus pindah lift, dan cukup jauh."

"Kita bisa gunakan lift pribadiku." usul Seto. "Jaraknya cukup jauh dari lift yang ini. Selain itu, liftku lebih cepat dari lift ini."

Yami menjentikkan jarinya. Ia merangkak menuju panel tombol lift untuk menekan rem darurat pada lift. Begitu sang pemuda bermata merah rubi itu berhasil, lift perlahan-lahan mulai berhenti. "Malik, Yugi, Jou!" panggil Yami. "Bantu aku membuka pintu liftnya! Kita keluar dari sini dan kita lari sampai ke lift Seto."

Tanpa perlu dikomandoi dua kali, tiga orang yang dipanggil barusan langsung berdiri dari tempat mereka terduduk dan membantu Yami membuka pintu lift. Sementara itu, Seto dan Bakura sibuk menembaki monster itu. Diluar dugaan, monster itu begitu gesit sehingga peluru-peluru yang dimuntahkan oleh Seto dan Bakura terbuang percuma. Namun, dua orang itu tidak menyerah. Mereka terus menembaki monster tersebut untuk membeli waktu para rekannya membuka pintu.

"BERHASIL!!" seru Yami gembira. "Seto! Bakura!! Cepat keluar!!"

Seto langsung menyarungkan pistolnya dan berbalik menuju pintu. Ia membantu Jou untuk keluar sebelum meraih uluran tangan Yami dan menarik dirinya sendiri keluar. Sang CEO kemudian membalikkan tubuhnya dan mengulurkan bantuan kepada Bakura yang masih tertinggal di dalam lfit. "Bakura!! Ayo!!" panggilnya.

Bakura menatap uluran tangan yang diberikan Seto dan mata sang CEO. Ia kemudian menatap wajah-wajah rekan yang telah berhasil sampai sejauh ini. Sedikit sekali. Dulu, mereka datang ke Domino dengan jumlah jauh lebih banyak dari ini. Sekarang, hanya lima orang yang berhasil selamat sampai sejauh ini. Rasanya angka lima begitu sedikit dibandingkan angka puluhan di awal misi. Beginilah misi. Begitu banyak orang yang datang, tapi hanya segelintir yang berhasil kembali. Apakah ia termasuk yang selamat? Bakura kembali mengingat bagaimana Ryou, pemuda berambut putih tambatan hatinya. Memang, baru sebentar ia bertemu dengannya, namun ada perasaan aneh yang membuatnya tak sanggup melupakannya. Cinta, kah? Suka, kah? Apapun itu, Bakura merasa senang sudah bisa merasakan perasaan menggembirakan seperti itu. Ia tak akan pernah melupakannya. Tak akan. Kembali matanya menatap uluran tangan dari Seto dan berganti menatap monster yang semakin liar merobek atap lift. Kalau ia ikut kabur bersama yang lainnya, monster ini pasti bisa keluar dari dalam lift dan mengejar mereka. Kecil kemungkinan bagi mereka untuk selamat dari serangan monster ini. Harus ada yang ia lakukan.

Tanpa basa-basi, Bakura langsung menekan tombol lift untuk menggerakkan kotak baja tersebut. Kali ini, tujuannya adalah ke bawah. Ia akan membawa monster itu menjauh dari tujuan teman-temannya.

"Bakura!! Apa yang kau lakukan?!!" seru Seto panik saat lift bergerak semakin menurun. "Raih tanganku, Bakura!"

Sebuah senyuman penuh kesedihan. Itulah yang Bakura berikan kepada Seto dan teman-teman seperjuangannya sebelum pintu lift menutup. Ia bisa mendengar jerit putus asa teman-temannya. "Semoga kalian bisa keluar dari kota ini dengan selamat." bisik Bakura lirih.

Ia kembali berkonsentrasi dengan monster yang masih sibuk mengoyak atap baja lift tersebut. Ditatapnya senapan yang ia genggam. Amunisinya tinggal sedikit. _Magnum _masih terisi penuh, tapi ia tak yakin bisa menghabisi monster itu dalam jarak sedekat ini. Kemudian, matanya mendarat pada sebuah granat tangan. Ya... Ia bisa menggunakan ini. Bakura mencari-cari kebradaan granat lainnya, hingga akhirnya ia berhasil menemukan total tiga granat pada persediaannya. "Tiga sepertinya cukup untuk membunuhnya…" gumam Bakura pelan.

Sang _sniper _berambut putih itu duduk di salah satu pojok lift sambil terus memandangi sosok monster di atasnya. Sudah cukup besar lubang yang ia ciptakan. Mungkin, sebentar lagi monster itu akan memaksa masuk ke dalam lift dan memangsanya. Bakura mengeluarkan sekotak rokok yang biasa ia hisap bersama dengan Rafael, Keith, Varon, dan Amelda. Masa-masa yang begitu indah bersama dengan timnya. Diambilnya sebatang rokok lalu ia sulut. Gumpalan asap putih melayang-layang hingga ke atap lift, sementara monster itu masih sibuk memperbesar lubangnya. Geraman dan raungan mengerikan masih terpancar dari monster tersebut. "Bodoh…" gumam Bakura pelan sambil memperhatikan monster itu. "Ia tidak tahu kalau ia memasuki liang kuburnya sendiri."

Bakura lalu mengambil granat-granat itu dan melepaskan pelindungnya, tepat saat monster itu berhasil memasuki lift. Senyum licik terpampang di wajah Bakura saat melihat monster itu. Monster itu sekarang terlihat lebih besar dan mengerikan daripada dilihat dari bawah. Dengan santai, sang pria berambut putih itu menghembuskan kepulan asap putih dari rokoknya sambil berkata, "_Sayonara."_

XXX

BBBLLLLAAAAARRRR!!

Suara ledakan yang begitu dahsyat membuat lift yang ditumpangi Seto dan yang lainnya berguncang sedikit. Semuanya yang ada di dalam lift saling pandang dengan tatapan penuh arti. Bakura telah mengorbankan dirinya sendiri untuk memberi mereka kesempatan kabur. Yugi dan Malik mulai menitikkan air mata, menangisi kepergian komrad mereka. Jou memeluk Seto semakin erat. Yami hanya bisa terduduk lemas di lantai lift. Semuanya diliputi rasa haru dan sedih, bahkan mereka tidak menyadari kalau lift sudah mencapai puncak gedung.

"Ayo. Kita harus segera menuju _helipad_." ajak Seto dengan suara lembut.

Kelima orang yang berhasil selamat berlari dengan lemah menuju _helipad _yang dimaksud. Benar saja. Di atas gedung, sudah berputar sebuah helikopter dengan lambang KC tersemat pada ekor helikopter. Pintunya terbuka lebar dan Isono tampak di ambang pintu. Ia sedang memberi komando pada pilot helikopter untuk merendahkan sedikit supaya atasannya dan rekan-rekan yang lainnya bisa menaiki helikopter lebih mudah.

Kebebasan sedikit lagi.

Monster mengerikan yang seharusnya tewas itu ternyata masih hidup. Dengan tubuh gosong dan beberapa luka, monster itu berhasil mengikuti rombongan mereka dan sampai ke puncak gedung. Dengan memecahkan kaca gedung dan merambat naik, ia berhasil sampai. Gerakannya yang sudah tidak segesit semula membuatnya hanya sanggup meraih mangsanya yang paling dekat.

Jou.

"AAARRGGHH!!" jerit Jou saat taring tajam dan berbisa milik monster itu menghujam begitu dalam ke pundak sang fotografer.

"KATSUYA!!" jerit Seto panik saat melihat kekasihnya dalam cengkeraman monster tersebut.

Yami langsung mengambil tindakan. Ia mencabut _magnum _yang ia ambil dari Rafael dan mengarahkannya ke otak sang monster, tepat sebelum monster itu menghujamkan taringnya sekali lagi di pundak Jou. Tembakan tersebut membuat monster ini sempat terdorong mundur dan melepaskan Jou. Dengan geraman mengerikan, ia kembali maju untuk mengambil mangsanya. Namun, timah panas dari _magnum _memaksa sang monster untuk mundur dan mundur. Sampai akhrinya monster itu tidak berkutik sama sekali. Tenaganya sudah habis karena granat dan peluru yang bertubi-tubi.

"Katsuya!!" panggil Seto. Sosok Jou yang berlumuran darah saat ini berada dalam pelukannya. Air mata tampak mengalir deras dari mata biru sang CEO. "Kumohon, Katsuya. Bertahanlah..." pinta Seto. Tangannya terus mengelus pipi kekasihnya yang semakin lama semakin mendingin.

"… Seto…" bisik Jou pelan. Ia mulai bisa merasakan virus tersebut menjalar ke seluruh tubuhnya. "Seto… Bunuh… Aku…"

"Tidak mau!!" bentak Seto panik. "Aku tak sanggup membunuhmu, Katsuya…" Untuk menekankan perkataannya, Seto mengecup bibir kekasihnya itu. "Kumohon... Jangan tinggalkan aku, Katsuya. Kumohon…"

Jou hanya memberikan sebuah senyum tipis. Ia mengangkat tangannya untuk mengelus pipi kekasihnya. Begitu hangat, berbeda jauh dari tubuhnya semakin menggigil. Ia tak mau melukai kekasihnya. Ia tak mau melukai teman-temannya. Erangan pelan keluar dari mulut sang fotografer, menandakan virus semakin menguasai tubuhnya.

"Katsuya, bertahanlah. Kumohon…"

Sudah tidak bisa lagi. Jou tahu virus itu sudah menjalar hampir ke seluruh tubuhnya. Ia harus mengambil tindakan ekstrim. Ia tak mau berubah jadi zombie dan memangsa teman-temannya. Kekasihnya.

"Katsuya..."

Diraihnya pistol yang ia selipkan di sabuk. Hanya butuh sebuah senyum penuh arti kepada kekasihnya dan kecupan lembut di bibir Seto. Sebuah kalimat terlontar dari bibir Jou yang semakin memucat. Kalimat yang berbunyi, "Aku mencintaimu, Seto. Selamanya." Sebelum Jou menarik pelatuk pistol, membunuh dirinya sendiri.

"KATSUYA!!" Jeritan Seto semakin menjadi saat melihat sosok kekasihnya sudah tak bernyawa. Lubang bekas tembakan tampak jelas di pelipis kiri sang fotografer. Hilang sudah harapan Seto untuk kembali menjalani hubungan dengan Jou. Putus sudah harapannya untuk bisa bersatu dengan orang yang ia kasihi.

Butuh tenaga tiga orang untuk menarik Seto ke dalam helikopter karena sang CEO yang terus memberontak, mencoba untuk menggapai kekasihnya yang tergeletak bersimbah darah. Tangannya terus terjulur, mengharapkan Jou untuk meraihnya. Mata birunya terus menatap ke sosok kekasihnya, mengharapkan ini semua hanyalah mimpi. Ia terus menyangkal bahwa mayat pemuda berambut pirang di depan matanya itu adalah Jou. Jounouchi Katsuya, orang yang ia cintai. Ia tidak mau mempercayainya. Tidak mau.

"Isono, cepat pergi dari sini." perintah Yami. Kedua tangannya masih sibuk menahan tubuh sepupunya untuk tetap diam di kursi.

Selang beberapa detik setelah helikopter mereka lepas landas dan terbang tinggi diatas kota Domino, terlihat beberapa buah misil meluncur dengan pasti menuju kota. Satu, dua, tiga, bahkan lebih diluncurkan untuk menghancurkan Domino dan penduduknya, tak bersisa. Suara ledakan misil-misil tersebut berhasil meredam jerit putus asa Kaiba Seto saat melihat misil menghancurkan kekasihnya.

XXX

**EPILOGUE **

Kota Domino.

Sekarang, kota itu sudah menghilang dari peta. Menurut kabar, dihancurkan oleh misil yang ditembakkan oleh dinas keamanan PBB. Kota itu luluh lantak, tak menyisakan satupun untuk hidup. Mengapa ini bisa terjadi? Karena sebuah virus yang merebak di kota tersebut telah mengubah penduduk kota menjadi mayat hidup. Demi keamanan dunia, kota harus dihancurkan. Terlebih saat hasil penelitian menunjukkan bahwa virus itu semakin berkembang. Pemerintah dunia memutuskan untuk mengambil langkah tegas dan menghilangkan kota itu dari muka bumi untuk selamanya. Dengan ini, dunia terselamatkan.

Benarkah?

Disela-sela reruntuhan bekas kota Domino terlihat pergerakan. Kerikil-kerikil tampak berjatuhan sebelum sebuah tangan menggapai keluar. Susah payah, manusia ini berhasil menarik tubuhnya keluar dari timpaan beton-beton bangunan yang telah runtuh. Pakaiannya kotor, begitu pula dengan rambutnya. Warna tanah dan debu bangunan tampak mengotori rambutnya sehingga warna pirang yang sesungguhnya sedikit kabur.

Ditatapnya lingkungan sekitar dengan matanya yang merah, lalu ganti menatap tubuhnya. Semuanya lengkap dan seperti sediakala. Tak ada yang kekurangan. Ia bisa berjalan seperi normal. Anggota tubuhnya tak ada yang hilang, bahkan tak ada yang cacat sedikitpun. Ia begitu sempurna.

Ia meraba-raba isi saku celananya, mencoba untuk mencari tanda pengenal. Didapatkannya sebuah dompet dari kulit yang sudah cukup usang. Dibukanya dengan perlahan dan mendapati kartu tanda pengenal di dalam dompet tersebut. Sebuah nama tertera pada kartu tersebut, menunjukkan identitasnya.

Jounouchi Katsuya.

Senyum mengembang di bibir sang pemuda.

**THE END **

**OR NOT?**

* * *

**S/N :** Chapter ini adalah chapter terakhir. Terima kasih dukungannya selama ini, minna. Terima kasih juga atas kerja samanya Coolkid 4869. Goodbye Zombie land! *pura-pura lupa dengan sequel* Oke, sekarang yang bales review adalah saya, karena chapter kemarin bagian Sora Tsubameki yang buat. Yuk, mulai.

**cHizu draryo :** Iya, Jou di chapter gw (Sora) emang selamet, tapi terakhirnya mati juga di chapter ini. Muahaha!! Ah, gw emang dah niat buat matiin Pegasus dari awal. Cuma baru kesampean di chapter gw kemaren. Ahahahaha!! Adegan rated M lagi?? Wah, gimana coolkid san? Kapan kita ramu limenya lagi? Terima kasih reviewnya. ^__^

**Vi ChaN91312 :** Nah, ini nih orang yang sering senasib dengan gw (Sora) kalau di fb. Kalau kita chat, on off mulu, nyampe harus hijrah ke yahoo. Ahahahaha. Eh nomor hp gw dah ganti. Ntar gw sms ya *mulai OOT*. Balik ke review. Seto datang nyelamatin dong. Gw emang suka banget pas adegan Amelda dan Varon yang ngorbanin nyawanya demi kelanggengan puppyshipping. Ngetiknya aja nyampe berdebar-debar. Karakter yang paling gw suka di zombie land ini adalah Bakura. Hei partner *ngelirik Coolkid* lo berhasil membuat kematian Bakura dengan cara yang sangat awesome! Puas gw. Ahahahaha! Pas Malik nembak Marik, Marik kerasukan author (Sora). Makanya Malik jadi lebay parah! Review lagi, V chan.

**Shinrei Azuranica : **Iya, Jou selamet walau cuma bentar. Jou mati disini. Muahaha! Ayo, mau minta sequel tidak? Mau Jou mati begitu saja? *sekongkol dengan Coolkid* Terima kasih Shinrei san. Eh, Shinrei san, review Sunshine ya *numpang promosi* hoho.

**Yuuri Uchiha-Namikaze :** Chapter kemaren pendek? Betul! Itu karena saya (Sora Tsubameki) selalu tepar kalau buat yang terlalu panjang. Bahkan Sunshine chapter 9 update hanya dengan kurang dari 2000 huruf. Ahaha! Pemalas banget dah gw! Buat sequelnya? Gimana Coolkid san? *ngedip-ngedip lagi*

**Nonohana kizure**** :** Nama Varon dan Amelda jadi keren kalo dijadiin versi jepang. Ahaha! Nama gw kalo dijadiin versi jepang ga berubah loh. Mungkin Cuma 'Hening' nya saja yang menjadi 'Heninggu' ahaha! Ini list buat Sora Tsubameki ya? *karena yang buat kemaren gw* Iya, mereka di chapter kemaren gw matiin semua dengan cara yang menggenaskan. Nah, yang lainnya mungkin list pertanyaan buat Coolkid 4869. ^__^

**Din-chan :** Waduh! sekuel? prekuel? Cerita baru lagi?? Whooot!!! Bisa tepar kita! Chapter kemarin belum buat lo mewek? Kalo yang ini? Hehe. Tebakan lo salah, Din chan. Malik ga mati dong. Muahaha! Ada perubahan skenario. Iya kan partner? *ngelirik Coolkid lagi* kenapa ga sanggup buat nyutradarainnya? Ayo dong. Kita sebagai script writer udah nunggu loh. Ahaha!

**MoonZheng :** Halo, temannya Coolkid. Huehehe! Manggil gw Sora-poo keren juga tuh! Ahahaha! Eh, maen-maen dong ke fic gw! Review Sunshine gw ya. Tuh fic nasibnya dah ga jelas. Dah banyak sarang laba-labanya. Ahaha!! Iya, betul! Banyak miss typonya! Terima kasih sudah diingatkan. Gw yang baca ulang aja nyampe ngakak ngebayangin Marik bangkit lagi hanya untuk nyerahin data ke Yami. Ahaha!!

**Uchiha 'Haruhi' gaje :** Ugh..sebenernya zombie itu dirasuki juga oleh Sora Tsubameki buat nebeng ngelus2 pipi Jou. Ahaha!! *akhir2 ini banyak sekali chara yang gw rasuki* Malik pasti trauma lah ama kematian Marik, tapi mereka semua udah pada kebal ama trauma. Akhirnya pada menggalau deh. Makin gore? Kok gw ngerasa makin romantis ya? Ahahaha!! Sarap deh Sora Tsubameki ini. Hehe

**Sweet Lollipop :** Wah terima kasih dukungannya, Lolli san. Iya, kami bakal buat deh sequelnya. Iya ga partner? *meluk2 Coolkid* Jou mati di chapter ini. TT__TT

**GreenOpalus :** Ahaha!! Iya, Otogi ga ada jalan ceritanya tuh. Gw sendiri (Sora Tsubameki) lupa buat masukin Otogi di chapter kemarin. Akhirnya ditambahin oleh Coolkid. Gw kira dah mati Otogi. Hehe. Heh? Berhasil buat lo nangis? Wow, makasih! Baru kali ini gw buat fic yang berhasil buat reader nangis. Biasanya fic gw ga ada yang bener. Sunshine, Abnormal Family, err..For You My Lord. Duh, semua ga ada yang bener. Ahaha!! Benci Fisika? Ngng..kok gw malah seneng ya? Ahaha!! Absen dari review?? Kenapa? Ga suka pairnya? Ah, terima kasih sudah mereview.^__^ **C/N : **Gue mau nambahin, ya? Hehehe. Tenang, tenang. Di sequelnya gak bakalan fokus ke pairingnya, kok. Kita bakalan fokus ke pengembangan serum sampe bener-bener bisa buat nyembuhin orang. Soalnya, di sequelnya nanti zombienya udah 'canggih'! Yeah!! Ahahahahaha!!! Jadi… baca, please?? Hehehe. Tapi masih gak tau kapan bakal publish, sih.

**Dika the Reborned Kuriboh :** Tenang Dika. Jou jadi Ko'it kok disini. Muahaha! Iya, gw juga terharu dengan kematian prajurit2 itu. Padahal gw sayang banget ama mereka. Entah kenapa, mereka terlihat keren disini!! Aww..eh gimana nih sekarang? Udah ga menggalau lagi? Moga My Lusiferin bisa buat hati Dika agak membaik ya. *mulai OOT* ^__^

**Messiah Hikari**** :** Adekku!!! Masih menggalau kau nak dengan om-om kita itu? Huehehe. Ntar kukirimin paketnya dah. Janji! Serius nih aku *orang yang baca ini pasti nganggep kita lagi bercanda XD*. Tinggal kasih alamat yang jelas aja. Tapi jangan alamat kantor polisi terdekat ya. Ahahaha *mulai OOT lagi* Iya nih, bahasaku agak ketularan sedikit ama kamu. Hehe. Proyek kita dah launching ya? Ahaha. Bagian Coolkid di chapter 2 kan? Ayo Ta, semangat! cemari dengan puppyshipping! Ahaha!! Okelah, sequel kita garap. **C/N : **Bisa digorok gue sama Rossy kalo masukin puppy kebanyakan… Hueeee… Soraaa, Rossy seremm… TT^TT

**C/N : **Haaah… Akhirnya selesai juga. Oiya, pertanyaan yang kemaren masih berlaku, lho. Gimana? Setelah kalian baca chapter terakhir ini dan epilogue-nya? Mau ada sequel? Hehehe. Sequel muncul tergantung permintaan. Makin banyak yang minta, makin cepet dibuatnya. Ayo!! Request sequelnya kalo mau tau nasib para survivor itu. Mungkin, justru di sequel mereka gak selamet. Huahahahah!! (ketawa bejat ala Netherlands di Hetalia) Damn… masih gak bisa mirip…

Toodles!


End file.
